Kogan One Shots
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Series of one shots. Requests taken.
1. The Hat Game

**A/N: Hello! Ok, this is a going to be a long explanation but it's important. I didn't want to upload the first chapter and have nothing for you guys to read so everything you need to know is here:**

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is going to be like a request type thing. Each chapter is going to be a one shot and you can request what you want me to write. I'm sure you've seen stuff like this before so you know the drill. **

**I'm also using this as kind of like a place where I can put all my one shot ideas so the chapters will also contain stuff I've come up myself. I decided that the even chapters will be requests and the odd will be my own stuff. This is a place for me to throw all my one shots so I'm not continuously uploading new story after new story (hence the title). **

**Anyway, you can request anything you want really; smut, fluff, OT4 (which I plan on trying eventually anyway), and OT3 as well. I want to try and do more with Kogan fics. **

**Speaking of that… I just want to say I have a couple of… rules.**

**I want to try OT3 and OT4 but other than that only Kogan. No Jarlos or Kames or Kenlos.**

**Let's also get this out of the way right now. Logan will never top… He can try. *cough* spoiler *cough* not for this chapter *cough* but one coming up *cough* but don't request Logan to top. I don't know… it just doesn't feel right for me.**

**Next… suggest smut. This is supposed to be a smut request thing but let's not get crazy. No weird kinks like blood play… or something I'll have to look up to figure out what it means. **

**I think that's about it. Enjoy this chapter and I hope you leave a request when you're done. =]**

"Ok boys Katie and I are leaving." Mrs. Knight walked up to the door then placed her suit case on the ground before turning to Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan who were standing in a line in front of her. "Remember the rules?" They all nodded but Mrs. Knight still didn't look convinced. Kendall rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Don't have any parties, don't break anything, don't bother Bitters, and don't set anything on fire." James, Kendall, and Logan all looked at Carlos who smiled sheepishly. He was the reason for that last one. Mrs. Knight smiled then stepped towards the boys to give them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Katie and I will be back Monday afternoon so be good. Katie let's go!" While Mrs. Knight picked up her bag Katie came running into the rooming caring a small suit case. The four boys said their final goodbyes to Kendall's family as they walked out the door. Kendall shut the door behind them and turned to the others with a smirk on his face. James and Carlos looked at each other with smiles while Logan looked a little unsure.

"Well we have the apartment to ourselves boys."

"Until mama Knight comes back." Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan.

"She won't be back until Monday."

"But what if she comes back early? She won't like…"

"Calm down it's only a sleep over?" Kendall turned to Carlos. "You call the girls and invite them over. James, why don't you find some games we can play?" Both James and Carlos nodded before running off. Kendall then wrapped his arm around Logan and gave him a large smile. "You and I are going to get snacks, drinks and other goodies." Logan let out a sigh and nodded. Kendall was right. He shouldn't be so worried it wasn't like anything was going to happen.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p>The four boys arrived back to apartment 2J around the same time. Carlos invited Camille, Jo, and Lucy and James managed to find something called the hats game but he refused to tell anyone how to play it. The mischief on his face though told Logan enough and he was starting to feel uneasy again. Logan and Kendall had been successful as well. They drove to the nearest convenient store and walked out with bags and bags of chips, soda, and candy. Kendall wanted to use his fake ID to buy some alcohol but even Logan had his limits and that was not happening.<p>

The girls were going to arrive in a few hours and they were going to be staying the entire weekend; from Friday night to Sunday. Logan thought Kendall might be a little apprehensive about Jo coming because they broke up a few weeks ago but he seemed completely fine with it. In fact according to Kendall the break up was mutual and they decided to remain friends. Considering how long they had gone out Logan thought their break up would have been a little worse. He thought Kendall would have been really upset about it but he wasn't. It was comparable to his break up with Camille but he knew that was easy because they hadn't dated all that long. Logan had gone out with Camille for a week before that whole issue with James came up. And his friendship with James was way more important than a week long relationship.

A little past eight o'clock there was a knock on the door. Carlos was the first one up to answer it while the others remained sitting on the floor in the living. They had pushed the couches and the table out of the way so there was plenty of room. All the snacks and drinks were on the table a few feet away and there was also a stack of movies the boys thought they might want to watch at some point.

All the girls arrived together. Camille and Jo were wearing cotton shorts and a shirt while Lucy decided to go with sweat pants. They left their bags by the door and carried over some more snacks and some games of their own to the circle.

"Hello boys." Lucy shuffled over and plopped herself in a space right between James and Carlos. Before they could say anything she pushed a small bag of unpopped popcorn against James' chest. "Pop that for me will you?" James let out a sigh and stood.

"Friend zone… yey…" Logan and Kendall looked at each other while shaking their heads. The other girls soon sat down as well. Camille sat between Logan and Carlos and Jo sat between James and Kendall.

"So what's on the itinerary boys?" Camille sat with her legs to her chest and smirked as she rested her chin on her knees. As James walked back over with a small bowl of popcorn Kendall pointed towards him.

"James found some game and he hasn't told us how to play it yet." When James sat down the mischievous smirk was slowly forming on his face again.

"We can get to that later. Why don't we watch a movie first?" The others nodded. Logan crawled over to the table and grabbed the stack before going back to his place next to Kendall. He held up the movies in his hands and allowed the others to decide which on to watch. After a few minutes of arguing everyone settled on watching cry wolf. Logan let out a sigh and threw it across the circle to James who quickly popped it in. Jo quickly got off the floor to turn off the lights then sat back down as the movie started.

Kendall glanced towards Logan when he felt him scooting closer. He chuckled slightly to himself and shook his head. He then leaned towards Logan to whisper to him.

"This movie isn't that scary Logie." Logan blushed.

"I know…" Kendall gave Logan a smile before pulling him closer so they were sitting right next to each other. Kendall smiled when he felt Logan relax against him. As the movie started Logan started to realize Kendall was right. Besides the first scene, which scared Logan a little the rest of the movie wasn't all that scary; until they got a good way through anyway. When the killer started running around Logan was on the edge of his seat so to speak.

"He's behind you look out!" Logan jumped at Carlos' outburst. The girls were sitting close to each other with a look of fear on their face (except Lucy of course) while Carlos was sitting right in front of the TV with wide eyes. Of course the girl was killed and Logan had to endure another half hour before the movie was over. He had to admit the ending was unexpected but it left him on edge and he wanted to do something more relaxing. When the lights were turned back on Carlos immediately turned to James.

"Can we play that game now James?" Everyone looked at him expectantly. The fact that James was being so secretive was really getting them all curious. After a moment of hesitation he nodded. Camille clapped her hands together in excitement while James ran to his room and came back with two plastic hats. He sat back down and placed them in the middle of the circle.

"Ok, this game is simple. You pick something out of the blue hat then you pick a name out of the green one. Got it?" Logan narrowed his eyes at James.

"I have a feeling it's not that simple." James bit his cheeks to prevent from smiling.

"You'll just have to see that for yourself little Logie." Logan rolled his eyes. "One more thing. We all have to agree that no matter what you have to do what you get. No. Matter. What." Everyone spoke at the same time.

"Yes James." James smiled as he clapped his hands together then rubbed them.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Lucy crawled forward and grabbed two pieces of paper; one from the blue hat then the green. She opened them quickly then looked at them. After a second her mouth went open and her eyes went wide. She quickly turned to James dropping the slips of paper on the floor in front of her. "What kind of game is this?"

"A fun one."

"What did you get?" Carlos reached for the paper his eyebrows rising as he read it.

"Suck on the ear of… Camille?" Everyone looked towards James.

"Hey, you guys agreed you would do it no matter what and anyway that one is tame compared to the others." Kendall let out a huff.

"Where exactly did you find this game James?" His voice was full of authority. James pouted and averted his gaze.

"It may have been a… porn store." Logan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"James you got a sex game?" Logan's voice went up an octave making James wince. James chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey you said to get a game so I got one."

"But James…"

"Let's play it." Everyone turned to Jo who had remained quiet this whole time. Lucy and Camille looked at each other before Camille turned to Jo and spoke.

"Are you sure?" Jo smirked.

"Hey why not. None of us are virgins and I haven't had any fun in a long time." Camille bit her lip. She stared at Lucy who looked like she was thinking about it as well. Lucy was the first to smile and nod. Camille feeling more sure now that the other girls wanted to as well agreed. The girls turned to the boys. James of course was definitely in and the thought of doing certain things with any of the girls made Carlos want to play as well. The last two left were Kendall and Logan. Kendall wouldn't admit that he really wanted to so he hesitated so it would look more like he was giving into peer pressure. When he nodded they all turned to Logan who was sifting nervously.

"Uh…"

"Come on Logie it will be fun." When they continued to stare for a full ten minutes Logan could only give in. The others cheered and turned back to Lucy who still hadn't gone through with what she pulled out. She rolled her eyes and crawled over to Camille who was trying not to laugh. The boys watched closely as she brought Camille's ear in her mouth. Camille let out a squeak making Lucy laugh around her ear. After a few seconds she pulled away. It was silent for a moment then Camille cleared her throat.

"I guess it's my turn…" She reached into both hats then pulled out some paper. She opened the one with the name on it first. "Kendall…" Kendall sat up straight. He was nervous. "Camille bit her lip as she read what was on the slip. Without telling the others she crawled over slowly trying to look seductive. Kendall swallowed past the lump in his throat suddenly nervous. When Camille reached him she suddenly smacked Kendall across the face.

"What the hell?" Camille sat back down with a large smile.

"It says hit Kendall." When Kendall pouted the others laughed.

"You better hope I don't get the same." He reached in the hats and quickly read the slips of paper. His mouth fell open.

"What does it say?" Carlos leaned forward trying to see. Logan looked over Kendall's shoulder his eyebrows rising.

"Lucy… uh… suck on nipple…" Jo and Camille gasped before looking at each other and giggling. They were really starting to get into this. Logan didn't miss how James and Carlos high fived each other.

"Let's do it." Lucy pulled off her shirt making Carlos and James jaw drop. She crawled over to Kendall and kneeled next to him. Kendall took in a breath and nodded. He noticed her bra clasped in the front so he unhooked it. Carlos and James had to hold themselves back when Kendall revealed Lucy's left breast while Logan just blushed. Kendall didn't hesitate and quickly attached his lips. Logan was the only one who didn't cheer and whistle.

When Kendall finally pulled away Lucy put her bra and shirt back on. It was clear by the blush on her face she had enjoyed that. Camille gave her a high five while Carlos gave Kendall one. That seemed to be the ice breaker because now the group was up for anything. Lucy pulled out the paper and read it out loud.

"Logan, kiss on the cheek." Logan inwardly thanked god as Lucy crawled to him and kissed him on the cheek. He was hoping to go the whole game without getting anything too sexual.

Someone out there seemed against him though. When he pulled out the slips his face became bright red. When Logan didn't say it out loud right away Kendall leaned over and spoke.

"French kiss… Me?" The others cheered with laughter while Kendall and Logan looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Come on you have to do it!" Kendall glared at James but nodded in the end. Logan swallowed as he turned towards Kendall. Kendall could tell he wasn't going to initiate it so Kendall grabbed Logan's head and brought their lips together. Logan gasped and was still for a moment before relaxing completely. He let Kendall's tongue into his mouth when he licked at his lips and Logan couldn't help but feel sparks. He could hear the others cheering and he was sure he heard one of the girls comment on how hot it was but he didn't care. Logan wasn't sure if Kendall was just an amazing kisser or if it was something else but his body was on fire.

They kissed longer then necessary then quickly pulled away. Logan couldn't help but notice Kendall was looking at him and Logan thought Kendall was thinking the same as him. They wanted to kiss again.

"Your turn Kendall?" Kendall nodded at Jo and grabbed the paper.

"Kiss on the cheek, James…" Considering what he had just done with Logan Kendall did it without protest. James even made a joke about it by sticking his cheek out and pointing to it. Kendall rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. He made sure to land a smack on his cheek as well before sitting next to Logan again.

"Hey no slapping. You didn't get that one."

"Oh well." James shook his head as he pulled out the paper. He did a double take then screamed.

"I didn't plan for this!" Lucy took it and smiled largely.

"Carlos, give hand job!" Logan actually laughed at James' misery. His kiss seemed like nothing now and the look on James and Carlos' faces were hysterical.

"Remember James you agreed to do it no matter what?" Kendall said in a teasing tone. James glared at him.

"Yea James come on." Jo giggled and pushed James and Carlos closer together. James let out a sigh and looked at Carlos.

"Still bros?" James didn't want things between them to get weird. When Carlos nodded James crawled next to him. The others were giggling as they watched James awkwardly undo Carlos' pants. He pulled them down to reveal Carlos' member. Camille and Jo gasped. Carlos was rather large and they weren't expecting it. Trying to lighten the mood Carlos smirked.

"That's right ladies and it's yours whenever you want." Carlos' smirk fell when James grabbed on to his member. He leaned back and shut his eyes. Carlos couldn't help but moan as James picked up his speed and tightened his grip. James stroked rapidly trying to get Carlos to come as soon as possible. He ran his finger over the head and squeezed before Carlos was coming into his hand. Carlos gasped and thrusts upwards a few times until he came down from his orgasm. It was silent while James quickly got up to clean off his hand and while Carlos pulled up his pants.

"Wow…" Jo blinked a few times. Carlos laughed.

"James I have to admit you're pretty good." James laughed as he sat back down.

"Years of practice. The others laughed as they watched Carlos reach into the hats. When he read the papers a large smile came to his face. He looked over to Jo who sat up straight and swallowed hard.

"69 with Jo." Jo bit her lip then stood up. The others cheered and whistled as they moved to an empty area. They both quickly took off their pants but left their shirts on. Carlos laid back on the floor and waited for Jo to climb over him. She took hold of the base of his member while Carlos grabbed her hips and lowered her down to his face. They began at the same time. Jo took Carlos completely into her mouth and Carlos began sucking on her clit. Camille and Lucy looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They were surprised Jo was able to take Carlos completely in.

"I think you're a little too good at that Jo!" Jo gave Camille the finger but didn't stop. She let out moans around Carlos' member as he pushed his tongue inside her. Carlos squeezed Jo's thighs as he rapidly pushed his tongue in and out. They worked against each other each trying to make the other come first. When Jo would suck harder or bob faster Carlos would lick more. Eventually Jo Came first. She pushed her hips down against Carlos' face as she came. Carlos came a few seconds later and the others were surprised that Jo drank up Carlos' seed happily. When they came back over Lucy scoffed.

"You're a secret cock whore aren't you?" Jo glared as she wiped her mouth.

"Oh shut up." Jo reached into the hat next.

"Well this isn't possible." Kendall looked over her shoulder.

"What does it say?"

"Ride Lucy. She doesn't have anything to ride on." The others nodded. "Should I pick again?"

"No someone else go. Why don't you go Kendall?" He nodded at James and quickly reached into the hat. He raised his eyebrow.

"This isn't possible either." James scoffed.

"You're just saying that." Kendall glared.

"No!" Camille rolled her eyes at the two boys and snatched the papers away from Kendall. She looked at it for a moment a smirk forming on her face. Lucy crawled over and looked at it as well. She laughed before speaking.

"No that's possible."

"What does it say?" Lucy glanced at Logan her smirk growing.

"Finger Logan."

"What!" Logan's face turned bright red as he shifted nervously. Jo covered her mouth with her hand as the others waited for Kendall and Logan to do it already.

"But you can't…"

"You've never heard of anal sex?" Logan blushed even more and fell silent. When he looked up at Kendall he noticed he was looking over him while biting his lip. When Logan looked into Kendall's eyes he noticed they were darker. It made a shiver go down Logan's spine and suddenly he really wanted this. He swallowed past the lump in his throat then turned to face Kendall. The girls cheered with excitement while James and Carlos laughed at what they thought were Kendall and Logan's misery. Logan pulled his pants off not even caring that he was half naked with a group of friends. Kendall pushed Logan to lean back on his elbows as he spread Logan's legs and sat between them. Logan nervously watched Kendall as he sucked on his fingers for a few moments before bringing them down to Logan's entrance. He pushed and prodded feeling the muscles loosen before finally pushing his middle finger in. Logan tensed at the intrusion. It wasn't completely painful but a little uncomfortable.

"Don't be so tense Logan." Logan huffed as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Shut up Camille." Logan ignored the giggles as he let out a breath and relaxed. Kendall was watching Logan intensely as he slowly pushed his finger in and out. When a blush started to make its way up Logan's face and his jaw started to slack Kendall thought it would be ok for him to add a second finger.

He slowly pushed it in noticing how Logan bit his lip. He held them knuckle deep before slowly pushing them in and out. After a few pushes and pulls Logan was about ready to tell Kendall to stop. It hurt and he figured this was far enough. The words died on his lips though when Kendall curled his fingers and hit a spongy bump. Logan's eyes fluttered as he let out a whimper. He threw his head back against the floor and spread his legs wider. Kendall got the hint and began pushing against that spot. Logan's mouth was open wide and his head was thrown back as he gasped and panted with every strike to his prostate.

When Kendall started to pick up the speed of his fingers Logan sat back up on his elbows and spread his legs obscenely wide. Logan's body was shaking and his legs were trembling. They could all here the sound of Kendall's hand slapping against Logan's skin as he rapidly thrust his fingers into him. Kendall's arm was beginning to burn from the fast pace but he didn't slow. The look of absolute euphoria on Logan's face as he fingered him was something Kendall never wanted to go away.

Camille leaned towards Jo to whisper to her. She didn't want to interrupt the scene playing out in front of them.

"When you told me Kendall was good with his fingers you weren't kidding." Jo giggled.

"You should see what else he can do." Camille raised her eyebrows and sat back. She really wanted to get to her turn now.

"Kendall." Logan opened his eyes allowing them to lock with Kendall's for a moment. Kendall's stare was so intense it threw him over the edge. Logan let out a moan as he threw his head back. Kendall pressed his fingers knuckle deep and pressed hard against Logan's prostate to help him through his orgasm. Logan gasped and moaned as he thrust his hips against Kendall's hand. Kendall could feel Logan's entrance pulsing around him and he unconsciously licked his lips. As Logan was coming down from his orgasm Kendall slowly pulled out his fingers. When Logan was calm again he quickly pulled his pants back on and awkwardly sat next to Kendall. The others were staring at him making him blush.

"So how was it?" Lucy snorted before Logan could speak.

"It looked like he enjoyed it to me." Before Carlos could speak again Logan interrupted them again.

"Can we move on?" They snickered at Logan as he reached into the hat again. He was relieved and disappointed by what he got at the same time. A part of him was still tingling from what had gone on a few moments ago and he wanted more. He couldn't help but glance at Kendall curious to see if he felt the same. Logan was looking at Kendall differently know he just hoped the growing feelings were mutual.

"What does it say?" Logan snapped out of his thoughts then turned to Camille who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it says slap Carlos."

"Aw! What?" Logan smirked. He crawled to Carlos and landed a hard smack to his cheek. Carlos mouth fell open as he stared at Logan. It took him a moment before he held his hand to his cheek. "OW!" Logan laughed as he sat back down. He pointed towards Carlos with narrowed eyes.

"That's what you get." Carlos was about to go when Jo stuck her hand out interrupting him. She looked towards the others with a frown on her face.

"I don't know about you but this game is starting to wear me out and its already past 3 in the morning." Camille let out a yawn.

"Yea she's right. We have the hold weekend we don't have to do everything tonight." The others nodded in agreement. The girls went back to their bags and grabbed their sleeping bags while the four boys moved theirs around and situated themselves back in the circle. Camille turned off the lights before lying down and once she was settled the apartment fell silent. Logan laid on his side not even a little tired. He thought back to the events of the night and mostly about him and Kendall.

Logan tried to determine if he was just feeling lust for what they had done or if what they had done unearthed some unexpressed feelings inside of him. For the first few minutes that Logan was thinking about it he was convinced it was just lust. He kept telling himself that Kendall was just really good in the sack. He didn't feel anything special towards him. His stomach didn't flip when he thought about his smile or the way his dimples showed or when he laughed. Logan didn't feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he thought about how Kendall said his name or the way Kendall looked at him.

After those first thirty minutes of denial Logan finally allowed his mind to actually think about it. He allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like to be wrapped up in Kendall's arms. What it would feel like to go out on dates or stay in and watch movies or curl up together when it's cold out and drink hot chocolate. All these scenarios brought a smile to Logan's face and he stared to want it. He wanted to lay his head on Kendall's chest and feel protected and he wanted to be that special someone to Kendall.

But then he remembered.

It wasn't just about him. Obviously Kendall played a part in this and what if he didn't feel the same. Logan let out a quiet sigh. By now the room was silent except for the occasional snores from the others. Logan shifted a little to get more comfortable so he could go back to sleep but then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Logan." Kendall poked Logan again before whispering. "You awake?" Logan bit his lip as he rolled over. He rested his head on his arms and nodded.

"Yea." Kendall stared at Logan for a moment trying to find the words.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan swallowed and nodded.

"Yea."

"Is what happened… going make things between us different?" Logan bit his lip feeling his chest tighten with anxiety.

"I don't know. Good different or bad different."

"What would a good different be." Logan searched Kendall's eyes for something.

"W-well we would be friends."

"We're already friends. That's not different." Logan remained quiet. He was trying to be evasive and he hoped Kendall would figure it out on his own.

"What would be a good different to you?" Kendall bit his lip and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Logan."

"Yes."

"When we kissed… did you like it?" Logan didn't see the point in lying. He averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at Kendall's face.

"Yes."

"Do you want to kiss again?" Logan shut his eyes tightly now.

"Yes." It was silent for a few moments but then Logan felt something touch his face. He opened his eyes and found Kendall hovering above him as his hand cupped his face. He didn't move for a long time before he slowly brought their lips together. They were both tense and nervous as their lips remained pressed together. Kendall shifted his head slightly and their lips seemed to lock perfectly in place. As soon as Logan felt a spark his eyes fluttered and he began moving his lips against Kendall's. Logan fisted Kendall's shirt and pulled him closer as their kiss became more intense. Kendall pushed his tongues past Logan's lips making him moan when their tongues met.

As their kiss grew in passion Kendall began exploring Logan's body. He moved his hands down Logan's chest until he reached his waist. Kendall ran his fingers under Logan's shirt and squeezed the soft skin he found there. Logan let out a moan and hooked his leg over Kendall's waist so he could bring their hips closer together. When their growing erections rubbed together Kendall let out a soft groan and grabbed onto Logan's thigh. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting.

"Are we really doing this?" Logan's chest was still heaving as he looked up at Kendall.

"Do you want to?" Logan licked his bottom lip then bit it lightly. He moved his hands slowly over Kendall's shoulders then lowered them to his chest. He fisted the material of Kendall's shirt as he thought hard for a moment. Eventually he locked eyes with Kendall and let out a shaky breath.

"Yes." Kendall smiled then looked up at the others who were sleeping peacefully next to them. He crawled off of Logan and extended his hand to help him stand. When they were both on their feet Kendall dragged Logan by his hand to their bedroom. Logan shut and locked the door then turned to lean against it as he faced Kendall.

"Are you nervous?" When Logan nodded Kendall walked over to him and held his waist. He gave him a soft kiss making Logan relax.

"It's ok. I'll take care of you." Logan nodded as he felt a flutter in his stomach. Kendall suddenly lifted Logan off the ground and cared him over to the bed. He laid him down then immediately crawled on top of him. As they began kissing again Kendall worked on pulling off his pants. They had to separate for a moment so Kendall could stand and kick them off but once they were on the other side of the room Kendall was over Logan again. He grabbed Logan's pants and ripped them off his legs making Logan squeak. Kendall let out a little laugh making Logan smile as they brought their lips together again. Logan ran his hands over Kendall's shirt then pulled on it as he became frustrated with the material. Kendall got the message and quickly sat up to remove his shirt. He then pulled Logan's shirt off so they were in nothing but their boxers.

"Ready?" Kendall nodded as he grabbed the hem of Logan's boxers and pulled them down. Kendall threw them across the room before taking his own boxers off as well. As they looked at each other it was obvious that they were a little nervous. Neither of them were virgins but having sex with each other was way different than anything they've done before.

Kendall slowly lowered himself between Logan's legs so they were flush against each other. He felt his cock twitch as the inside of Logan's thighs rubbed against his waist and when Logan ran his hands over his back. Logan watched as Kendall took to fingers in his mouth again. The thought of Kendall fingering him made his muscles turn to jelly. He spread his legs wider and let his head lull to the side as Kendall brought his fingers down and immediately pushed them into Logan's entrance. Logan let out a gasp at the intrusion feeling a twinge of pain but mostly pleasure.

"Kendall." Logan moved his hips in a circular motion as Kendall moved his fingers in and out. Kendall was trying to recreate the feelings that were there before. He wanted to see the expression on Logan's face again when he was met with over whelming pleasure. When Kendall found Logan's prostate his eyes widened and he gasped. His mouth fell open and his body began to tremble as he moaned out Kendall's name.

Kendall felt himself become impossibly harder as he thrust a few more times so he could memorize the look on Logan's face. When he pulled his fingers out Logan let out a whimper. Kendall kissed him to silence him then spit on his hand so he could rub his member. Logan held played Kendall's hair as he watched him position himself at Logan's entrance. Kendall waited for the ok before he started to push in.

When he got the head of his member past the ring of muscle Logan gasped in pain. He bald up his hands and locked his jaw as he was overcome with this stinging pain. Kendall was way bigger then two fingers. Logan wasn't expecting this.

"Relax Logie." Logan nodded. He let out a long breath allowing his body to relax. Kendall hesitated for a moment then continued to slide in. Each whimper Logan let out made his heart ache.

When Kendall was fully inside he stayed put. Logan's body was completely tensed and Kendall could see tears pricking at Logan's tightly closed eyes.

"Is it too much?" Logan shook his head quickly. He let out a breath and tried to relax.

"N-no… just give me a minute." Kendall nodded. He began to pepper kisses all over Logan's face as he felt him become more relaxed as time went on. Eventually Logan let out a breath and nodded. Kendall lifted himself onto his elbows then slowly pulled out so he could slowly thrust back in. Kendall let out a moan at the way Logan's soft insides rubbed against his sensitive skin. Logan's entrance clenched with every thrust making Logan's perfectly tight entrance even tighter.

Kendall began to let his lust control him and started thrusting faster. Logan held onto him tightly and grit his teeth. He could feel pleasure but he just couldn't focus on anything but the pain that was still lingering there. After a while his member started to become soft again and Logan couldn't do it like this anymore.

"K-Kendall stop." Kendall stopped mid trust and looked down at Logan. He became worried when he noticed the pain on his face.

"Do you want to stop?" Logan bit his lip and shook his head. He wanted to do this. It felt so good before and Logan knew it would get better.

"Just slow down." Kendall nodded. He attached his lips to Logan's neck as he resumed the slow thrusting. He started adjusting his hips looking for Logan's special spot. When Logan's breath became less pained filled he knew he was getting towards the right angle. Kendall began thrusting with an even pace smiling when Logan began panting. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed as he tried to decipher what he was feeling.

By now the pain had disappeared and the pleasure was starting to grow. It wasn't enough though. Logan opened his eyes and stared up at Kendall as he held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Faster." Kendall nodded as he picked up the pace. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall tightly as his mouth fell open. His breath hitched with every thrust and he was suddenly consumed with the feeling. It wasn't just as good as before. It was way better than before. It was amazing! "Kendall, fuck! Harder." Kendall nodded as he sat up. He pushed Logan's legs apart to give him more room as he began delivering hard fast thrusts.

"Fuck Logan." Kendall picked up his pace even more making Logan's body jolt. Their skin was slapping together and Logan was no longer moaning softly but cursing and shouting. His voice was an octave higher than normal as Kendall thrust all the way in and all the way out hitting his prostate with every strike. Logan was holding on to the blanket below them so hard he could almost hear it ripping under the strain. His orgasm was building and building and Logan knew he was moments from exploding.

"Kendall. G-gunna… come." Kendall nodded. He placed his hands on either side of Logan's head as he thrust deep and erratically. Logan threw his head back against the bed with his mouth open wide. The bed was squeaking below them as they balanced on the brink of oblivion.

With a scream of Kendall's name Logan came hard. His back arched and his body tensed as he was consumed with over whelming pleasure. Kendall continued to plow into him at a fast rate extending Logan's orgasm. His entrance was pulsing and tightening making Kendall's head spin. When he couldn't stand it any longer Kendall let out a chocked moan and pushed his hips hard against Logan's. Logan let out a gasp as he was completely filled with Kendall's essence. Kendall gave a few more lazy thrusts until he was utterly spent. He collapsed on top of Logan both of them panting heavily from their exertion.

When Kendall finally had the strength he lifted himself onto his elbows to look down at Logan who was still trying to catch his breath. When he finally was breathing easier Logan opened his eyes and turned his head so he was staring up at Kendall.

"That was amazing." Kendall smiled as he lightly kissed Logan's lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Logan gave Kendall a reassuring smile to put his mind at ease. He ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty hair as he shook his head.

"I'm fine. It was my first time so of course it would hurt." Kendall nodded. He slowly sat up and pulled out of Logan to lie down next to him. Logan curled into Kendall's side as he let out a content sigh.

"I forgot to ask." Kendall looked down at Logan who looked up at him.

"Are we together?" Logan smiled and nodded. Kendall smiled as well and kissed the top of Logan's head.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The next morning when the others woke up the first thing they noticed was Kendall and Logan were gone. They each looked around in confusion until all their eyes landed on Lucy who seemed to be the only one awake before them.<p>

"Where's Kendall and Logan." Lucy shrugged as she brought a spoonful of cereal to her mouth.

"I don't know. They were making out last night then disappeared. They probably went into the other room to have sex." Camille stood with wide eyes.

"Oh my god really?" Lucy nodded.

"Calm down it's not a big deal." Camille huffed.

"Yes it is! My two male friends had sex and I missed it!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "It's so not fair! I would have paid to watch that." Lucy let out a chuckle and shook her head. She looked towards the others with a raised eyebrow.

"What about you guys?" Jo just shrugged and walked over to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Carlos and James looked at each other and smiled.

"If they're together and happy that's fine by me." Carlos nodded in agreement. As they began making themselves breakfast James suddenly smirked.

"You know their probably still asleep… lying in bed together… naked." Camille's eyes widened. She dropped everything and ran towards the bedrooms. The others shook their heads and let out quiet chuckles. It was silent until there was suddenly a girly shriek.

"CAMILLE!"

**A/N: There you go the first chapter is done. I'll be waiting for your requests and I'm interested to see what kind of stuff you suggest. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There is more to come. **


	2. Black Mail

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. I had a lot of school work the last week or so. Alright, here is the first request. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one as well.**

**This comes from ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**

**Request: ****Kendall and Logan are secretly dating and Mrs. Knight finds out by over hearing them and they get in trouble, or James or Carlos hear and blackmail them.**

Logan giggled as Kendall pinned him against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and brought their lips together in a deep kiss. For the first time in weeks they had the apartment to themselves. They didn't have to worry about staying quiet or someone walking in on them. Logan could be as loud as he wanted. He was relieved he didn't have to hold anything back.

When Kendall slammed Logan back into the wall and pushed his hips hungrily against Logan he could tell that Kendall was happy as well. Because they shared a room they could still manage to get in a quick quiet session every few days but it wasn't enough. They both need a rough, loud and lustfully fuck to relieve themselves of stress and show how comfortable they were with each other; how much they loved each other.

"I love you so fucking much." Kendall grabbed onto Logan's thighs and lifted him into the air. Logan let out a moan as he held on to Kendall tightly and grinded his hips fast and deep into Kendall's. Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair then suddenly tugged Kendall's hair making him growl. Kendall pulled Logan away from the wall and carried him to their bedroom. When Logan started sucking on his neck he picked up his speed. He was starting to get desperate.

Once inside the room Kendall threw Logan on the bed making him bounce. He went back over towards the door then slammed it closed and locked it before facing Logan again. Logan was already panting heavily and a bulge was prominently showing through his jeans. Logan's breath hitched when Kendall's face turned more primal. He ripped off his shirt and walked back over to the bed. He grabbed Logan's legs and dragged him towards the end of the bed. When Logan let out a squeak Kendall smirked and leaned down so he was hovering over him.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Logan nodded. He grabbed onto the hem of Kendall's jeans and pulled Kendall down on top of him. They rolled around until they ended up in the middle of the bed with Logan straddling Kendall's waist. He had a smirk on his face as he pulled off his shirt then leaned down so he and Kendall were chest to chest. He kissed Kendall's neck before biting down on his pulse point. Kendall let out a groan before grabbing Logan's hips and flipping him over.

Kendall grabbed Logan's wrists and pinned his arms to the bed. He attached Logan's neck; biting and licking until his skin was covered in dark marks. He peppered kisses over Logan's shoulder then over his collar bone. When he reached Logan's chest he brought Logan's nipple into his mouth making him moan. Logan arched his back into Kendall's touch and whispered his name. As Kendall continued with his teasing ministrations Logan tried desperately to free his wrists from Kendall's hold. He wanted to reach out and touch him. He wanted to run his hands over Kendall's muscles then sink his nails into Kendall's back making him growl.

Kendall wouldn't give him that pleasure though. He tightened his hold on Logan's wrists and moved farther down his body. He licked around Logan's belly bottom smirking when Logan gasped. When Kendall reached Logan's waist he finally released Logan's arms to his relief. Logan immediately grabbed at Kendall's head. He ran his fingers through Kendall's hair as Kendall slowly began to undo Logan's pants.

As Kendall pulled down the zipper of Logan's jeans he looked up at him with a lust filled smirk. He sat up then quickly pulled off Logan's pants as well as Logan's underwear. As Kendall threw the jeans across the room Logan sat up and brought their lips together. Logan ran his fingers down Kendall's chest then man handled Kendall's pants open. Kendall let out a chuckle at how needy Logan was. He stood up and pulled his pants off then kicked them to the side. As Logan laid back down on the bed and spread his legs open Kendall quickly went to the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube.

He was already pouring a good amount on his fingers as he went back over to the bed and crawled on top of Logan. Logan let out a gasp when Kendall stuck two fingers in without warning. He held them knuckle deep to give Logan a moment to get used to them then began quickly thrusting in and out as he stretched Logan's entrance. Logan held onto Kendall tightly and moved his hips against Kendall's hand. Logan's legs were trembling and he was moaning loudly with every strike to his prostate.

"K-Kendall stop I'm gunna…" Kendall suddenly pulled his fingers out making Logan whine. He sat up and flipped Logan onto his stomach before lifting Logan's hips and thrusting in hard. Kendall let out a groan as he sat up straight and set a furious pace. His fingers were digging into Logan's hips revealing his desperation. Their skin was slapping together loudly as Kendall slammed into Logan deeply and roughly. He was grunting and groaning with every thrust but that was nothing compared to the sounds Logan was letting loose.

Logan held onto the bed tightly as he shouted and cursed with every hard thrust. A mantra of _oh god, Kendall, fuck Kendall _repeatedly spewing from his mouth loudly. When Kendall hit Logan's sweet spot particularly hard Logan got up on his hands and knees and thrust back against Kendall. He reached back and grabbed Kendall's hip before forcing his face back into the bed again. So much feeling was shooting through his body at once he didn't know what to do with himself. He looked over his shoulder back at Kendall and moaned as he watched the way Kendall's abs tightened with each thrust and the way his arms flexed with how hard Kendall was gripping Logan's hips. Logan threw his head back and moaned. Kendall looked so hot.

"You like that baby?" Kendall smirked when Logan nodded his head frantically. Kendall slowed down his frantic thrusting smirking even more when Logan let out an annoyed whine. Logan lifted himself onto his hands and knees again and looked back at Kendall.

"Kendall!" Kendall ignored him and looked down so he could watch his member slide slowly in and out of Logan's entrance. Kendall licked his lips as he ran his hand up Logan's back then back down. Logan shivered and arched his back enticing Kendall to go faster. Kendall grabbed Logan's hips and without warning pulled out and thrust deeply and hard. When Logan screamed Kendall groaned.

"Like that?" Logan nodded as he swiveled his hips against Kendall. He let out a squeak when he was suddenly being flipped onto his back. Logan spread his legs wide without even needing to be told. The hazy look in his eyes set Kendall's body on fire. Kendall placed his hands on either side of Logan's head and thrust in hard. He began a frantic pace again feeling like he was going to explode. Logan held onto Kendall's wrists tightly as he screamed and moaned and cursed. That familiar feeling was building within and he knew he just needed a little more. Kendall leaned down and buried his face in Logan's neck as his started thrusting erratically. They were both moaning loudly as their entire bodies worked to get to that explosion of bliss.

With one perfect thrust Logan clung to Kendall and screamed his name. He thrust his hips up against Kendall just at the moment Kendall slammed his entire Length in and came. Logan released over their stomachs as Kendall released inside him. They were trembling as they clung to each other. When it was over Logan let out a satisfied moan and rubbed his nose against Kendall's cheek. Kendall smiled down at Logan before kissing him lazily. After a moment Kendall pulled out and laid down on his side. Logan turned so they were facing each other.

"I love you." Logan said with a happy sigh. Kendall smiled again then laid their foreheads together. They embraced the post coital bliss for a little while longer when they're was suddenly a knock on the door. Logan sat up his eyes wide. His face began to heat up as he looked at Kendall with wide eyes. "Who's that?"

I don't know I'll…"

"Oh Kendall, Logan will you come out for a chat." It was James and they could practically hear the smirk. Logan let out a groan and plopped back down.

"He heard us." Kendall let out a sigh.

"Don't worry…" Before he could finish Logan sat up again. He had that wide eyed, freaked out look.

"How can I not worry?" Logan pointed at the door frantically. "He heard us! He wasn't supposed to hear us! No one was supposed to hear us! Can't you see how terrible this is?" Kendall sat up slowly and held his hands out in defense.

"Calm down Logan. It's going to be ok. He would have found out eventually. I know we didn't want it this way but there isn't anything we can do. Let's just go talk to him." Logan hesitated for a moment before letting out a calming breath and nodding. He quickly climbed out of bed and threw his clothes back on. When they were both ready Kendall took Logan's hand and led the way as they walked towards the living room.

Logan wanted to let out a groan of annoyance when he realized it wasn't just James sitting on the couch but James and Carlos. As soon as they saw Kendall and Logan walk in they looked at each other with giant smirks on their faces. They were planning something. Logan didn't want to know what.

"Hey guys." Kendall rolled his eyes at James. He pulled Logan by his hand to sit on the couch then faced Carlos and James with a serious expression.

"Don't beat around the bush. We know you know something. If you have a problem with it just say it." Kendall's body was tense. Logan reached his hand out to rub Kendall's back soothingly. James and Carlos looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Kendall. Carlos scoffed before speaking.

"Kendall we don't care if you and Logan are dating." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't?" James and Carlos both shook their heads. When Logan saw the smirks on their faces he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What's going on guys?" James spoke immediately.

"Well. If I'm not mistaken Mrs. Knight has specific rules about certain things going on in this apartment." Carlos continued where James left off.

"Like using the stove when she's not around."

"Or playing hockey without our helmets."

"Or having girls in our rooms." Logan's jaw dropped.

"Neither of us are girls and that's our room!" James snickered.

"But I'm sure she'll find what you were doing in your room very interesting." Before Logan could have a freak attack Kendall let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us what you want." Logan looked at Kendall in confusion then slowly looked back at the others. James and Carlos glanced at each other for a moment then looked back towards Kendall and Logan. James leaned back and folded his arm across his chest; a smirk clear on his face.

"Well there were a couple of things we don't think you'll mind doing for us…"

* * *

><p>"Logan! Hurry up!" Logan huffed as he carried the tray over to the couch. He plastered on a fake smile as he held out the tray for James to take.<p>

"Here you go James, low fat BLT with a side salad and a slice of pumpkin pie." James took the tray and looked down at it for a moment before a frown formed on his face.

"Where are the tomatoes?"

"You said you didn't want any."

"No I said hold the tomatoes."

"That's what hold the tomatoes means!" James shrugged and pushed the tray back into Logan's hands.

"Whatever. Just make it again and do it right this time." Logan's eye twitched and his hands trembled. The corner of his lip twitched downward but he still managed to keep smiling.

"Sure James… I'll be back in a minute." Logan walked back to the kitchen cursing under his breath the whole way. He dumped the food into the trash then quickly got out the ingredients to make James lunch again.

When he heard some walking in behind him Logan turned to find Kendall holding a bag of peas to his face. Logan furrowed his eyes in concern and turned away from the stove so he could grab the bag and remove it from Kendall's face. When Logan found a fast forming bruise he hissed and lightly ran his fingers over the area.

"Babe, what happened?" Kendall let out a sigh. When Logan pressed to hard he flinched.

"Carlos wanted to practice his aim so he made me stand next to a knocked over garbage can while he tried to shoot a puck into it. He has horrible aim." Logan gave Kendall a sympathetic smile and kissed him quickly before he turned back to what he was previously doing. As Logan made James' lunch he shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Because we both know what will happen if my mom finds out about us. She is crazy when it comes to sex. She never even lets girls near our bedrooms and imagine what she'll do when she finds out about us. As soon as she finds out we're doing it we will never be able to do it again." Logan let out a sigh and nodded. Before he could say anything else James was shouting from the living room.

"Logan where's my lunch?" Logan huffed and grabbed the tray. Kendall kissed Logan's cheek reassuringly then stepped aside so Logan could walk into the living room where James was impatiently waiting for him. He handed James the tray and let out a sigh of relief when James nodded in approval. Logan turned to walk away but James spoke before he could escape. "Wait."

"What?" James narrowed his eyes at Logan for a moment before deciding to ignore his tone.

"Get a bath started for me; with bubbles."

"We don't have any bubbles." James paused with just before taking a bite into his sandwich.

"Well then you better go get some." Logan made an annoyed sound as he quickly turned around and made his way out of the apartment. He passed by Carlos in the hall a feeling of pity for Kendall passing through him when he noticed Carlos was carrying a box of fish sticks and corn dogs. He knew for a fact that Kendall hated cooking. Logan let out a huff and shook his head. All this was probably James' idea. Carlos could never be this cruel.

When Carlos made it into the apartment he went straight over to Kendall and shoved the box of food into his chest. He gave Kendall and innocent smile and ignored the grimace Kendall made as he stared down at the box in his arms.

"Why don't you go ahead and make that for me." Kendall fought the urge to groan as he trudged over to the kitchen. Carlos went to sit on the couch with James and as Kendall unwilling worked in the kitchen James and Carlos mocked him. Kendall knew if so much wasn't at stake they would both regret this. "Make sure you make it just like Mamma Knight!" Kendall clenched his teeth and shook his head as he fought the urge to make a sarcastic comment.

When Kendall was done and lying the food in front of Carlos Logan walked back inside. His clothes were soaked and dirty and his hair stuck up in all different directions. Kendall looked out the window and became extremely confused when he saw it wasn't raining. He went straight to Logan and took him by the shoulders.

"Logie what happened?" Logan let out a huff and stepped away from Kendall so he could drop the torn shopping bag in James' lap.

"There's your stupid bubbles. Happy?" James pulled the bottle out of the bag with a raised eyebrow. It was dented and dirty. Not to mention half its contents had spilled out.

"Uh no. What the heck did you do to it? Throw it under a bus?" Logan let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Funny you should say that. Because after I walked all the way to the store because you hid the car keys I almost got mugged on the way back. They chased me half a mile and when I made it to the intersection I fell in a puddle and your stupid soap got run over." Kendall came up behind Logan and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He tried to calm Logan down but his shoulders remained tense as he stared at James. James remained quiet for another moment before letting out a sigh.

"That sucks." He held up the bottle for Logan. "Go take the rest of this and run my bath. Not to hot or you'll have to go to the store and get more soap."

"James did you not just hear me!" James winced as Logan's voice went up an octave. "I almost got mugged and you don't even care! I'm not doing this anymore! You and Carlos are being ridiculous!"

"Well I guess that means we'll just have to let Mamma Knight in on our little secret." Logan stepped towards the kitchen then turned to face the others again. Carlos and Kendall where watching him wide eyed while James watched Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what? I don't care! It's only been a week and I want to rip my hair out! Cleaning your room, cleaning your clothes, making trips to Beefy Burger at three in the morning! I'd rather tell Mrs. Knight right now," Logan failed to notice the expressions on the three boys faces change and how Kendall was trying to signal to him to shut up, "That Kendall and I are together AND that we do it! That's right! We get it on. All. Night. long!"

"What?" Logan's eyes widened. He finally took in the fact that Kendall was looking at him with a horrified expression. He slowly turned around and found Mrs. Knight standing in front of the opened front door with a shocked and angry expression. Katie was standing next to her with a shocked an amused expression. Kendall ran next to Logan with his hands up in defense.

"M-mom I can explain!"

"Couch. Now." Logan and Kendall both let out groans. James, Carlos, and Katie took that moment to get out the apartment as fast as they could. Kendall and Logan watched with annoyance and envy as they sat on the couch and waited for their doom. As Mrs. Knight stood before them Kendall spoke before she could say anything.

"Mom please don't be mad! Logan and I are dating and we care about each other! It's who we are." Kendall took Logan's hand and held it tightly. They were both surprised when Mrs. Knight gave them a smile.

"Kendall, if you and Logan want to date I'm fine with that." Kendall and Logan spoke at the same time.

"You are?"

"Yes." She let out a sigh. "I just wished you two had come to me before you decided to do anything." She crossed her arms and looked at the two boys seriously." They both let out groans and refused to look up at her. Kendall spoke first.

"But mom that's so…" Logan spoke next.

"Embarrassing, weird, mentally scaring?"

"Yes. Plus… we thought you might… overreact." Mrs. Knight sighed. She sat down on the table so she would be across from Kendall and Logan.

"I will admit the highlight of a parent's life is not hearing their children are having sex but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about it. I want to make sure you're being safe and that it's really what you want." Logan looked at Kendall before turning back to Mrs. Knight.

"So you're not going to make us switch rooms and forbid us from… doing… stuff?" Mrs. Knight chuckled and shook her head.

"No. I've always nagged Kendall about sex because the last thing I ever wanted was for him to get a girl pregnant but that obviously can't happen here. I do want to set a few rules though."

"Ok…" Kendall watched his mother wearily.

"I still want you to be safe so use protection. Also, I know that things can go wrong with, I'll stay vague for your benefit, the type of sex you're participating in so if something's wrong; if you're hurt come to me. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed I want you both to be healthy. And last, don't do anything when Katie or I am in ear shot. She's too young to hear that stuff." Kendall and Logan both nodded.

"Ok." Mrs. Knight looked between the two boys before giving them smiles.

"Good." When Mrs. Knight stood she ruffled both Logan and Kendall's hair. "You see that wasn't so bad." Kendall and Logan nodded as they watched Mrs. Knight walk away. When she was gone Logan let out a sigh and laid his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"Thank god that's over." Kendall chuckled and wrapped his arm around Logan.

"That definitely wasn't as bad as I thought. I was picturing doors taken away and chastity belts." Logan giggled and looked up at Kendall.

"We should have known your mom wouldn't have freaked out." Kendall nodded as a smirk formed on his face.

"You know we haven't done it for a while."

"Not while your mom is here."

"There's a handicapped bathroom on the fifth floor that no one ever uses." Logan hesitated for a moment before smiling.

"I'm in." They both shot off the couch and ran out the door laughing as they went.

**A/N: Again, sorry this took so long. I haven't gotten a chance to get anything done. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope the requester enjoyed it as well. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**There is more to come. **


	3. gardian angle

**A/N: Here is my second non-request one shot. So you don't have to wait I'll tell you who's request I'm doing next. **

**The next request will come from ****klolo8**

Logan opened his eyes to look at the stars and the sea of endless sky. He wondered what was out there and if anyone really knew what to expect. That thought made him think of the arms that were holding him. He looked back down and the first thing he saw was a light blue t-shirt and an unbuttoned plaid shirt. He fisted the rough material of the plaid in his hands as he forced himself closer to the body next to him. The sun would be out soon and as the stars began to disappear the ache in his heart grew stronger. The arms that embraced him so strongly would be gone soon and he would be left with the cold endless touch of nothingness.

He didn't realize he was crying until arms tightened around him and lips pressed against his temple before letting out soothing words. Logan turned his head to bury it into the plaid shirt as he let himself sob. Logan's body shook as he tried to bull him closer. It took him a while to notice that the sun was just beginning to peak from behind the mountains in the distance. It was time.

"Why do you have to go?" He looked up for answers but was met with an emotionless expression. When his breath hick upped the blonde boy finally looked at him. He gave Logan a small smile and lifted his hand to cup Logan face.

"I told you a dozen times already. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I don't want you to leave me. I love you." The hand cupping Logan's face wiped the tears away. His smile fell slightly and he allowed Logan to see his sadness.

"I know." Logan sat up and looked down at him. The blond sat up on his elbows and watched Logan cautiously.

"If you know then why are you leaving?" Logan covered his face with his hands and let out a sob. Arms wrapped around him again pulling him into the blond's strong chest. They stayed like that for another moment before Logan looked up at him again. "Please don't leave me."

"I have to."

"But we need more time. I don't even know you're name."

"You know I can't tell you that and you know I can't stay." Logan bit his lip. He looked away as he spoke again.

"Then let me come with you."

"What?"

"I'll come after you." Logan gasped when his shoulders were suddenly being grabbed hard. He watched the blonde wide eyed as he stared at Logan with sudden anger.

"Don't you ever say that! You still have so much here you can do! I don't even want you to think that. Do you understand me?" He continued to stare at Logan's face hard as Logan stared back. He face softened when Logan's brow furrowed and his lips formed a deep frown. Logan averted his gaze as tears rolled down his cheeks again.

"I'm sorry." The blond hugged Logan tightly shushing him and whispering sweetly. When he looked up at the sky he realized the sun was almost fully out. The shades of orange and red that came with the sun rise were fading. He had to leave now.

When the blonde stood he pulled Logan up with him. Logan wrapped his arms around his neck tightly as the blonde wrapped his arms around Logan's torso. The blonde felt a pang of guilt when he had to force Logan to let go.

"I love you Logie." He kissed Logan's forehead softly before stepping a few feet away. Logan reached his hand out towards him but quickly dropped it to his side. The blonde gave him one more smile before turning to face the rising sun. Logan couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as he watched him. It happened every time since the moment they first met. The day he unbelievable flew down from the sky and saved Logan. Logan was much older now but the blonde of course hadn't aged a day and during those years Logan fell in love with him.

He fell in love with his guardian angel.

Logan held his hand up to block dust from getting into his eyes as the wind circled and gust around them. Great and pure white wings sprang forth and spread wide. The sun sparkled over each individual feather like silver glass. With another sudden gust Logan was forced to close his eyes. He fell backwards but quickly caught himself before falling to the ground. When he opened his eyes he was alone.

Logan dropped his arms to his side feeling his shoulders slump and his lips form a deep frown. All was quiet around him. There weren't any sounds of nature or the wind blowing through the trees. The sun light seemed to dull and his body felt numb and cold. Everything that had been set right suddenly seemed like it had been undone.

Logan fell to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around himself hoping that would stop his heart from exploding. He was sobbing so uncontrollably a part of him was glad there was no one around to hear him. He didn't want anyone to hear the absolute pain in his voice. There was no way he could explain how he had come to be alone again.

No one believed him when he told them how he was saved so why would they believe how he became lost. It was natural to think a six year old was lying when they said a winged boy came down from the sky and sent the monster way. But it wasn't a lie. The monster had been his father. He abused Logan as soon as he left the womb. He was malnourished and left to cry in a room alone for hours even days. It was a wonder he lived at all.

When he was five the physical abuse started. His father would hit him, shake him until his head spun, and call him filthy things. There was always a bruise on him and cuts that left scars. When Logan was six something changed. His father came into his room late one night and sat at the end of his bed. Logan had watched him fearfully as his father pulled the blanket off of him.

As soon as his father tried removing his pants Logan let out a scream. His father hissed and gritted his teeth before slapping Logan across the face. When Logan started to cry silently and except his fate the window to his bedroom suddenly opened and his father was thrown across the room like he was as light as a feather.

Logan can't really remember much after that except for the bright green eyes that stared down at him and the soothing voice that repeatedly told him everything was going to be ok. After that everything was, for twelve years anyway.

When Logan turned eighteen and moved out of the foster house he had been living in. He had been the valedictorian and was given a free ride for his top choice university. He had a job and his own place; everything about his life had turn around for the better. If he knew what that meant he wouldn't have let that happen. If he knew that as soon as his life was right again he wouldn't need someone watching over him and protecting him he wouldn't have worked so hard. He had fallen in love with his protector so he was devastated when he learned he was going to leave him.

And now that he was gone Logan felt empty inside. He couldn't take that. Without thinking Logan stood up suddenly and took off running. He scrambled down the grass covered hill he had been sitting on top of to the gravel road then the bike path. It was still early in the morning so there wasn't anyone around. He was huffing and puffing as tears continued to roll down his face blurring his vision. He shut his eyes tightly as he continued to run. He didn't notice someone was walking down the road towards him until he was slamming into their chest.

Logan fell onto his back. He groaned in pain before he opened his eyes to look up at the person he had run into. When he was met with bright green eyes his heart nearly stopped. He stared up in amazement as he took everything in. The blonde hair, the strong arms; before Logan could think any more they spoke.

"You ok?" The soothing voice.

"Is that really you?" When they smiled at Logan and nodded he quickly stood and threw himself into the blond's arms. He buried his face in their neck and began shaking again as he began crying again. When Logan pulled away the blonde cupped his face with both hands. They stared at each other for a long time before Logan spoke again. "How are you here? I thought you would be gone for good."

Logan took notice for the first time that the blonds back was flat. There was no longer something blocking his hands from running all over that area. He pulled away and turned the blonde around.

"They're gone? What does that mean?" The blonde laughed and turned back to face Logan. He took Logan's face in his hands once again the smile on his face brighter than ever.

"I'm alive." Logan placed his hand over the blondes his eyes wide.

"But I don't understand."

"When a guardian angel helps someone they are given one wish." He used his thumb to wipe Logan's tears away. "I wished for you to be happy." Logan couldn't stand it anymore. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed him passionately. Hands held onto Logan's waist as their lips moved together. When Logan pulled away he stared at the blonde for a moment before slowly leaning forward for a short soft kiss.

"I love you." The blonde smiled.

"I love you too… and by the way. My name is Kendall."Logan held a hand to Kendall's face as happy tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Kendall."

A/N: if you go on deviant art there is an artist who draws Kogan. Some of their drawings are of Kendall with wings. I thought of this while looking through some of their stuff. You guys should check it out as well. They draw other pairings too. There user name is LevimHoshi. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.

**There is more to come.**


	4. tape

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and on top of that I've haven't been feeling that great lately. I probably have an infection and have been in a lot of pain. I'm going to go to the doctor soon so I should be fine. **

**Anyway….**

**IMPORTANT: Ok I feel silly requesting something like this but I figure this is the best way I can make this happen. On Monday December fifth (tomorrow) I'm turning 20. Bye, bye teen years lol. But anyway, it would be completely amazing to get birthday wishes from obviously BTR so… if any of you guys have twitter and happen to follow them it would be amazing if you just sent them a quick tweet on Monday. My twitter is melissO13. And I'm not going to hold chapters for ransom or anything. I'm still going to put up chapters as soon as I can it would just be so amazing to get a tweet from them (and I mean their personal twitters not the group one). Well I feel foolish now but whatever…**

**Here is the next request and it comes from **

**klolo8**

Kendall noticed there was something off with Logan lately. Like something was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't figure out how to say it. At first Kendall was a little insulted. Logan and Kendall had been together for two years, which made him believe they were comfortable telling each other anything. Then Kendall became worried. He wondered how bad Logan's secret could be if he was afraid to say it. Did he want to break up? Was he going back home? It took Logan sitting on his lap and telling Kendall he loved him for the worry to go away. The sparkle in Logan's eyes when Kendall said it back told Kendall everything he needed to know.

That left Kendall filled with a feeling of confusion. He tried confronting Logan about it; telling him that if there was anything he needed to say Kendall was there to listen. Logan had stared at Kendall wide eyed for a moment. A blush slowly taking over his face before he quickly shook his head and walked away.

Kendall decided to let it slide after that. Logan would come to him eventually he never thought he would be so bold though.

"I want to make a sex tape." Kendall fell off his bed with a yelp. Logan was watching him with raised eyebrows as Kendall slowly sat up and crossed his legs. When Kendall finally got his bearings he looked up at Logan who was standing by the door of their bedroom.

"What?" Logan bit his lip then walked over to Kendall and sat down next to him. He averted his gaze with nervousness but still managed to have a determined look about him.

"I want to make a sex tape." Kendall didn't say anything for a moment. His mind was completely blank. Was this what Logan had been trying to say all this time?

"Why?" Logan played with the end of his shirt only glancing up at Kendall.

"Well… I thought it would be… fun." Kendall swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Is sex not exciting enough anymore?" Logan head shot up. He immediately shook his head frantically his hands grabbing for Kendall's.

"No, no, no! That's not it at all!" Logan let out a breath a smile coming to his face. "Trust me you're still amazing." Kendall couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face.

"What is it then?"

"Well… do you remember last week when Gustavo had us mansion sit again?" Kendall nodded and chuckled.

"I still haven't figured out what you ate to make you such a horn dog." Logan gave him a playful glare but choose not to comment.

"Anyway, when we were in Gustavo's bed…" Kendall's smirk grew even more. "…I noticed he had a mirror above his bed."

"Really? I didn't see it."

"Well you were a little preoccupied."

"Oh yea."

"I didn't notice at first either but when I did… Kendall it was the hottest thing ever." Kendall raised an eyebrow beginning to become curious.

"Really?" Logan nodded his eyes beginning to darken with lust at the thought. The suddenly thick air made Kendall shift as his pants became too tight. Though the idea seemed appetizing Kendall couldn't help but think of the consequences. "But wait…" Kendall hesitated when Logan's face fell.

"What?"

"Logan you should know this could end badly. It could get out or what if my sister or my mom came across it or… or… something else I can't think of at the moment." Logan bit his lip before he suddenly got an idea. Without warning he climbed into Kendall's lap smirking at the wide eyed look Kendall gave him.

"Please Kendall. I'll keep it safe. You know I'm responsible." Kendall let out a sigh as he rubbed Logan's hips.

"I know but Lo_OOH!_" Kendall's head fell back against the side of his bed as Logan ground their hips together. Logan bent down and licked Kendall's ear before letting out a sinful moan. Kendall's entire body shuttered. He tightened his grip on Logan's hips trying to stop him from thrusting forward again. He knew what Logan was trying to do.

"Please Kendall I want this so bad." Kendall let out a moan but still shook his head. Logan decided to kick it up a notch. He bounced in Kendall's lap while moaning in Kendall's ear. He could tell with every gasp and stuttered breath that Kendall was starting to give in.

"L-Logie…"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to watch yourself fuck me?" Kendall groan as his eyes fluttered.

"Yes." Logan smirked knowing he had Kendall right where he wanted.

"Then let's do it." Kendall didn't speak; the only sounds coming from him were the moans that Logan continued to force out of him. The thoughts Logan put in his mind continued to plague him. He'd seen porn before he wasn't going to lie. Thinking about him and Logan in those situations and being able to get an outside view of Logan moaning and begging him finally convinced him.

"Ok." Logan bit his lip as the side of his mouth turned up in a smirk. He pulled away from Kendall the blush on his face showing that Logan was still a little unsure. His lust for Kendall was controlling him just as much as Kendall's lust for Logan was controlling him.

"Good." Logan stood shocking Kendall back to reality. "We're going to have to buy a video camera." Kendall watched Logan begin to walk away for a moment before standing a running after him. He grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"You're not getting off that easy." Logan let out a squeak as he was lifted and pinned to the door.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Logan came up behind Kendall to look at the Camera he was holding up. It was a nice color and a nice shape but when Logan looked at the label sitting next to it he shook his head.<p>

"At that price it should be able to do a lot more." Kendall nodded and placed the camera back down. He stood back and glanced over the table of all the electronics before he spotted another camera he might like. Logan followed right after him.

"This one?" Logan took it from Kendall and held it in his hands. They both glanced down at the label each pursing their lips as they contemplated if this was indeed the right one for them. After another moment of silence Logan spoke up.

"I think this is a good one."

"I don't really like the color." Logan giggled.

"It comes in more then one color Kendall."

"Oh.. right." Logan frowned when he sense the tone of Kendall's voice.

"Are you having second thoughts?" When Kendall didn't say anything Logan turned Kendall to face him. He looked up at Kendall through his lashes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Come on Kendall please." Kendall let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't resist Logan when he gave him that look so without a second thought he was nodding his head. Logan smiled brightly before flagging down someone who worked at the store and asked them to get the video camera for them. Before paying Logan quickly realized that it would be a good idea to get a tri-pod. He ran back to the electronics section and grabbed the first one he thought looked ok.

Once they got everything they needed they left the store and went back to the Palm Woods. They stuck the tri-pod and camera in their closet knowing they would get to use it until the weekend. James and Carlos were going on a double date and Mrs. Knight was taking Katie out for the weekend. They would have the apartment to themselves giving them the perfect opportunity to do as they wished.

The time they had to wait also gave them more time to think over what they were going to do. Logan thought over the logistics of it all; where the camera was going to be, what time of day they should do it so they would have the perfect lighting and if they should go with their bed like usual or try something different.

Kendall kept thinking about where the best place to keep the tae would be once they were finished filming it.

When it was Friday, the day before the others would be out of the apartment Kendall took the camera out of the packaging so they could charge it until the next day. He plugged the charger in the outlet next to the bed then hid the camera underneath the bed. Kendall was starting to get nervous again but a bigger part of him was getting excited. He wanted to see how this was going to turn out and better yet the look in Logan's eyes made a fire burn in his gut. It was taking all his power not to grab him and jump him every time he saw the lust filled haze slowly taking over Logan's eyes. When Kendall felt like this the nerves went away and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Alright boys we're leaving. Kendall and Logan stood together with smiles on their faces as they watched Mrs. Knight and Katie walk towards the door. James and Carlos had already left making the two women the only ones in the way of Kendall and Logan's fun. Mrs. Knight gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek then followed Katie out the door. The last being heard in the apartment was the sound of the door clicking shut before the apartment was filled with silence.<p>

Logan and Kendall looked at each other as the air in the room became thicker. Before Kendall could even take a breath Logan was jumping up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Logan cupped Kendall's face and crashed their lips together. Kendall stumbled back a few steps then started quickly making his way to their room.

Logan let out a grunt as he was slammed into a wall but quickly shook it off and wrapped his arms and legs around Kendall tighter. When he was thrown on the bed Logan looked up at Kendall and found him standing over him. Kendall's hair was a mess and his lips were swollen and red. The lust filled eyes and his tense muscles made Logan shiver. Logan sat up and roughly grabbed at Kendall's belt but he was suddenly stopped.

"Logie… we have to set up the camera." Logan blinked then nodded. Kendall ran over to the closet and nearly tore it apart trying to get the tripod out. He placed it standing at the end of the bed then got down on his hands and knees to get the camera. When he put it on the tripod and turned it on he groaned at what he saw in the little screen.

Kendall hadn't noticed Logan removing his clothes in a rush. By the time Kendall was finished Logan was sitting against the head board with hooded eyes. His right hand lightly gripping his hard member.

Kendall's throat was dry. He cleared his voice a few times before speaking in a husky voice.

"Where do you want it?" Logan breath hitched before he opened his eyes to look at Kendall. He licked his lips and thought for a moment before he reluctantly released his aching member and gestured with his hands.

"A little to the right." Kendall nodded and moved it over so it was at the right corner facing the bed at an angle. He adjusted the camera and checked the lighting before looking to Logan again. A smirk grew on Kendall's face as he watched him.

"Ready?" Logan nodded. He slid down so his head was resting on the pillows as the red light turned on. "Show time." Logan giggled as he lifted his hand up and made a "come hither" motion with his fingers. Kendall walked to the side of the bed; opposite the camera. He ran his fingers lightly up Logan's chest smirking when Logan leaned into his touch.

Kendall lightly ran his fingers over Logan's jaw before bringing his fingers to Logan's lips. Logan opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the digits. He lightly sucked on them looking at Kendall the whole time. Logan continued to suck on Kendall's fingers suggestively as he grabbed Kendall's belt and unbuckled it. As Kendall ripped his shirt off Logan pulled Kendall's pants and boxers off. Kendall threw his clothes to the side and knelt next to Logan as he brought his wet fingers to Logan's entrance. Logan sat up slightly so he was level with Kendall's hips. As Kendall probed at his entrance Logan licked his hand and grabbed onto Kendall's member.

"Shit Logie." Kendall let out a groan as he pushed his middle finger into Logan's entrance. Logan let out a long moan as he brought Kendall into his mouth. He matched Kendall's slow pace as Kendall thrust his finger in and out of him. When Kendall added another finger Logan moaned. The vibrations caused Kendall to moan as well and thrust further into Logan's mouth.

Logan locked eyes with Kendall silently giving him permission. Kendall groaned and thread his fingers through Logan's hair with his free hand. As he added a third finger and began thrusting quickly in and out of Logan's entrance Kendall began thrusting his hips at a steady pace. Logan relaxed his throat and spread his legs wider giving Kendall full access to his body. A perfect hit to his prostate made Logan arch his back and moan. He pulled off Kendall with an obscene pop and laid his head back on the pillows as Kendall continued to thrust into him.

"Kendall…" The sight of Logan withering helplessly set Kendall's body on fire. He wanted to have to feeling of Logan underneath him as he thrust in and out of him so bad but that would mean stopping what he was doing right now. Logan was so addicting he didn't know if he could. "K-Kendall if you don't stop…" Logan moaned when Kendall shoveled his fingers deeper. He held onto Kendall's thigh as his hips began to rise and his body prepared for the approaching orgasm.

"Do you want me to stop?" Logan ignored the clearly teasing tone and shook his head frantically. He was coming; there was no turning back. When Logan began screeching a mantra of "Don't stop" Kendall smirked and began to thrust faster. A few more hard presses to Logan's prostate and Logan was moaning loudly as he came. Logan's legs clamped together locking Kendall's arm between them as he rocked against Kendall's hand and worked through his orgasm.

When it was finally over Logan relaxed and let out a sigh of content. When he looked up at Kendall he felt his body shiver at the sight. Kendall was turned on beyond belief almost looking primal or animalistic.

"Turn over." The deep husky voice made Logan bite his lip. He quickly rolled over then got up on his elbows and knees. He watched Kendall as he walked towards walked around the bed like a circling predator. When he finally stopped at the end of the bed he jumped on then crawled to Logan. Kendall immediately pressed his body against Logan's he grinded their hips together moaning at the friction. Logan let out a moan and turned his head to the side to look back at Kendall.

"Fuck me." Kendall nodded and sat up. He ran his hands down Logan's back then spread his cheeks apart as he pressed against Logan's entrance. He slowly began to sink in only thrusting quicker when Logan told him to hurry up. They remained pressed against each other for a few moments. Kendall pressed his chest against Logan's back the action making Logan turn his head so they could kiss each other quickly. When Logan gave Kendall the go ahead he sat up again and grabbed onto Logan's hips before beginning to thrust in an out at a steady pace.

Logan buried his face in the bed and moaned with every thrust. Kendall continued to keep a steady pace his head tilted down allowing himself to watch his member slide in and out of Logan. The erratic sight made him tighten his hold on Logan's hips and thrust harder. A quick change of angle had Logan throwing his head back with a high pitched moan. Logan got up on his hands and knees and looked back over his shoulder as he thrust back against Kendall. Each hit to his prostate sent sparks flying past Logan's eyes. He shut his eyes and dropped his head low as he let go of any restraints left.

They were both gasping as the sound of skin slapping together became louder with Kendall's increasing speed. Kendall was hammering into Logan now feeling his thrust losing their calculated tempo just slightly. The fires burning in their bodies began to twist and twirl until they collected in the pit of their stomachs. Logan threw his head back; his eyes shut tight.

"I'm gunna come." Kendall nodded. In a quickly and skilled motion he pulled out and flipped Logan over. He quickly got between Logan's legs and thrust in again. Kendall picked up his previous fast pace as he leaned up on his elbows for leverage.

Logan let out a loud moan as he grabbed at Kendall's back. He slide his hands down to Kendall's hips and held on tightly as Kendall continued to plow into him. Kendall leaned his forehead against Logan's locking eyes with him as they let their urges control their bodies. The rapid movements increased and increased until it was too much.

Logan threw his head back as he covered their stomachs with cum. He clenched his legs around Kendall's waist and continued to grind against Kendall's fast thrusts. When Kendall couldn't take Logan's pulsing entrance anymore he came with a grunt. His hips shaking and bucking as he filled Logan to the brim. With one last thrust from Kendall and a final gasp from Logan they were both spent. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan both of them breathing heavily.

"I would love to stay like this but babe you're crushing me." Kendall leaned back and took in a deep breath before chuckling. He leaned down and shared a lazy kiss before rolling off of Logan. Once he was lying on his back comfortably Logan curled into his side. They both side contently and basked in the post sex bliss.

"Amazing." Logan giggled.

"You're welcome." Kendall let out a chuckle as he lazily looked towards the end of the bed just remembering the camera. He really wanted to see what was on that tape.

"The camera is still on."

"Then turn it off."

"Tired you do it."

"I'm tired to."

"I did all the work."

"Well if it was that much of a pain we don't have to do it again."

"I'm up." Logan laughed as Kendall scrambled out of the bed. As soon as the red light was off Logan sighed contently and closed his eyes. When a thought occured to him he opened his eyes again.

"Hide that. We don't want the others to find it." Kendall nodded and quickly tucked the camera away were he was sure none of the others would get their hands on it.

* * *

><p>"James! James!" Carlos ran into the living room waving a camera in the air. "Look what I found!"<p>

**A/N: Done! I hope you liked this. It probably could have been better but it's hard to concentrate when you're sick so I blame any and all obvious mistakes on my head ache. Maybe some nice birthday wishes from BTR tomorrow will make me feel better… yeah, yes…**

**There is more to come. **


	5. dominant challenge

**A/N: Its really been to long since I've updated. Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy. I had finals and once those were over I didn't want to do anything until I knew if I passed all my classes (which I did YEY!) and then my mom got in a car accident. Don't worry she's fine. She was having back problems before the accident and then it made them worse so I was doing a lot of stuff for her. **

**I also had a lot of trouble with this. It wasn't working out like I hoped and actually had to start over a few times. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**I was debating for a while if I should tell you guys this but I figured I might as well. I'm going in for surgery in a few days. Nothing bad or anything but I'd rather keep the reason why to myself. I'm hoping to update a few more times before but I'm not sure when I will be able to afterwards. Recovery should only be about a week but then I'll be starting school again so I don't know. I'll write an update on my FF profile or my twitter (melissO13) when I know. **

**Oh and before I forget. It's really been to long since the last chapter but thanks to everyone who asked for B-day wishes on twitter. I didn't get anything from the boys but the fact that you guys even tried meant so much to me it really did.**

"So…" Logan plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief now that he was finally off his feet. "What are we going to do now?" Kendall sat down next to Logan and wrapped his arm around Logan's waist in order to pull him close. After Logan turned on the TV Kendall leaned his head against Logan's.

"I don't know about you but this is just fine." Logan smiled and turned his face towards Kendall in order to give him a soft kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard gagging noises next to them. James and Carlos were sitting on the other side of the orange couch pretending to vomit. Logan rolled his eyes while Kendall threw a pillow at them.

"Don't we get enough of you two? You're so lovey dovey it's sickening." James caught the pillow and smirked as he placed it behind his head and leaned back. Kendall threw him a glare.

"You're just jealous that your relationships don't last longer than the first date."

"At least I get to go on dates." James smirked. "You can't." Kendall stared at James for a moment before a wide smile broke across his face.

"Yea but I can get laid whenever I want. I could go do it right now." When James frowned Carlos and Kendall laughed at his misfortune. Logan however didn't find it amusing. He slapped Kendall's chest his facing growing a slight shade of pink.

"Kendall, don't talk about our sex life that's private!" James and Carlos both scoffed at the same time making Kendall and Logan look at them with raised eyebrows. Carlos was the first to speak.

"Paper thin walls dude. Nothing is private. We can hear you doing your homework through the wall you really think we wouldn't hear what else you do?" Logan felt a blush coming to his face.

"We can't be that loud." James raised an eyebrow a smirk coming to his face.

"Oh really… _oh Kendall you're so big!"_ Carlos and James busted into a fit of laughter because of the look on Logan's face. Even Kendall couldn't help but laugh but he tried to contain it in fear of embarrassing Logan even more. When Carlos could speak again he chimed in.

"_Give it to me Kendall. Harder!"_

"Ok that's enough!" Logan pouted as the others laughed at his embarrassment. He looked up at Kendall with a glare but Kendall simply kissed Logan's nose and continued to chuckle.

"If I didn't know it was you in their Logan I would have thought Kendall was fucking a girl."

"James!" This time Kendall didn't hold back and was laughing just as hard as the others. Logan pulled slightly away feeling less embarrassed and more hurt. Logan crossed his arms and glared at James. "You shouldn't talk like that James and why are you assuming I always bottom?" Logan looked up at Kendall when he scoffed.

"I think that's answer enough. Logan frowned even more before speaking again.

"What? I could top." Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked to his three friends as they laugh again.

"I could!"

"Yea right Logan. You don't have a dominant bone in your body." Logan frowned deeply when Kendall nodded in agreement. Kendall noticed Logan's frown and tightened his arm around him not realizing he wasn't making him feel better.

"Don't worry Logan some guys are just more feminine then others." Logan's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? Just because you top doesn't mean anything."

"Well if it's not I'm sure the fact that your easily flustered, smaller, and fearful doesn't indicate anything either." Kendall kissed Logan's temple then spoke.

"Plus you're adorable."

"That still doesn't mean I can't top! James blushes just as much as I do and Carlos is even shorter than me! And I'm not afraid I'm realistic!"

"Careful Kendall your girlfriend is getting upset." Logan took in a deep breath trying to keep his irritation from making him say something he shouldn't.

"Shut up Carlos." Logan turned to the TV as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can we just drop it now?" Sensing Logan's tone Kendall draped his arms over Logan's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Come on Logie we're just messing with you."

"Whatever, can we drop it now?" Kendall frowned.

"Ok." Kendall sat back but continued to stare at Logan. He took notice of the way Logan's jaw was tense and how he glared at the TV like he was trying to blow it up with his mind. He was clearly agitated and Kendall hated that he had been the one to do that. He leaned closer to Logan and whispered in his ear. "Logie…?"

"What?" Kendall tightened his hold on Logan's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Logan looked at Kendall his expression softening because of Kendall's guilt ridden expression.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Logan leaned forward and sealed his lips with Kendall's. When he pulled away Kendall had a smile on his face. He leaned back against the couch while pulling Logan close. They fell into silence Kendall content that everything was ok again but Logan wasn't so sure. He couldn't help but think about the way Kendall had his arm wrapped around him as he leaned against Kendall's side. Normally he would adore the contact but now there was such a different meaning behind it.

It made Kendall's dominant status in the relationship so obvious and Logan didn't like it. No wonder the others thought so little of him when he openly demeaned his masculinity. Logan sat up and shifted so he wasn't leaning against Kendall so much. He found himself going to cross his legs but stopped himself. With a sigh he sank more into the couch and sat with his legs open wide; it was good enough.

"You ok Logie?" That nickname. Logan never noticed how girly it was. Logan nodded his head and gave Kendall a fake smile but he still didn't look satisfied. Instead of saying anything more Logan turned back towards the TV but noticed from his peripheral vision that Kendall was still staring at him intently. Logan was sure Kendall would have said more but the sound of the door opening caught all four of the boy's attention. Mrs. Knight and Katie walked through the door with arms filled with grocery bags. Without having to be asked the four got up quickly and relieved the two from their burdens. Mrs. Knight let out a relieved sigh and smiled at her children.

"After we put these away how do fish sticks and tots sound?" Carlos was the only one to speak.

"Sounds awesome mama Knight!" Mrs. Knight gave him a smile and helped them put everything away except what she would need to make dinner. When Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Katie weren't needed anymore Mrs. Knight shooed them away to get dinner started. Katie was quick to get to the couch and monopolies the TV so the others had to find something else to do.

When Carlos and James ran over to the foosball table Logan went to follow them but was stopped when Kendall grabbed his arm. Logan's mind was still going crazy and he just wanted a distraction. Before he could ask Kendall why he stopped him Kendall quickly grabbed Logan's waist and pulled him close.

"I was thinking me and you could do something else to pass the time." When Kendall leaned towards Logan for a kiss Logan took notice of the way he unconsciously went to wrap his arms around Kendall's neck in a very girl fashion. He quickly leaned back before their lips could connect ignoring the frown that formed on Kendall's face. Logan pat Kendall on the chest

"I'd rather not right now." Logan stepped out of Kendall's grip to go hang out with James and Carlos. As he played foosball with the others he couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting from Kendall. He ignored them as best as he could. They made him feel a little guilty that he was acting so distant but Logan really couldn't help it. He was distracted.

"Dinners ready." Logan felt his stomach grumble finally taking notice of how hungry he was. He ran to the table along with the others and sat down next to Kendall while James and Carlos sat on the opposite side and Mrs. Knight and Katie sat at the ends. Logan sat quietly listening to the others as they talked throughout dinner. When someone gripped his hand he jumped then turned to Kendall who was giving him a small smile.

"You sure you're ok?" Logan squeezed Kendall's hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" The innocent look on Kendall's face gave Logan an idea. A smile formed on his face as he was suddenly put in a better mood. He squeezed Kendall's hand again and rubbed Kendall's knuckle with his thumb.

"A lot better now actually." Kendall let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Good." When dinner was over everyone went to their own rooms to get ready for the night to end. When Kendall and Logan got into their shared room Logan quickly closed the door and locked it. Kendall was definitely surprised when he turned to face Logan and was suddenly pushed on their bed. Logan straddled Kendall's waist and quickly sealed their lips together.

He took control of the kiss and began tugging on Kendall's shirt until it was loose enough for him to stick his hands underneath and run his fingers over Kendall's stomach and chest. Kendall let out a quiet moan as he finally recovered from the initial shock. He reached up and ran his fingers down Logan's back grabbing the material of the shirt and tugging it up and over Logan's head. Logan sat up to get it the rest of the way off then threw it to a distant corner of the room before leaning down for a kiss again. Kendall ran his hands to Logan's backside groping the area as he attempted to take control of the kiss.

Suddenly Logan was pulling away as he reached back and pulled Kendall's hands off his ass. Kendall looked up at Logan with confusion as Logan pinned Kendall's arms to the bed.

"Logan what…"

"I want to top tonight." Kendall blinked a few times before let out a laugh. When Logan's serious expression didn't change Kendall quickly calmed.

"You're serious?" Logan huffed.

"Yes."

"No way."

"Why not."

"Because there's no way I'm letting you stick anything in my butt!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"You'd enjoy it and you know it." Kendall scoffed.

"Yea… no." Logan gasped when Kendall suddenly broke free. He grabbed Logan's waist and flipped them over so Kendall was now on top. Kendall used his full weight to hold Logan down then ground his hips into Logan's making Logan gasp. "And anyway you're too much of a bottom." Logan glared up at Kendall when he got himself back together.

"I could top you." Kendall laughed.

"It's not happening. What are you gunna do make me?" Logan smirked before thrusting his hips to throw Kendall off him. Kendall landed on the bed on his stomach so Logan climbed on his back and held down his shoulders. He leaned down next to Kendall's ear his warm breath making Kendall shiver.

"Maybe I will." Logan sat back up and frowned when Kendall began to shake with laughter.

"Is that a fact? Well then challenge accepted." Logan furrowed his eyebrows and slightly lessened his grip on Kendall's shoulders.

"Huh?"

"We'll make it into a little competition. You try to top me and I'll try to top you." Logan narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Any rules?"

"Yes, I won't win unless you enjoy it." Logan rolled his eyes choosing not to comment. He climbed off Kendall's back and laid down in the bed next to him.

"Fine. We'll do it when we get the apartment to ourselves."

"Fine." Logan and Kendall glared at each other before they simultaneously turned to face away from each other. There was an uneasy silence between them until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So, let's go over everything one more time." Logan closed and locked the door as soon as he walked into the room. Kendall was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes. Once he was finished he kicked his shoes to the side then leaned his elbows against his knees.<p>

"Ok, we each try and top each other."

"We stay in our room so we don't break any of your mom's stuff."

"Yep and once again I will win when I get you to enjoy it, which won't be hard at all." Logan rolled his eyes as he started removing his clothes.

"Yea, yea whatever. You'll have a different attitude soon." Kendall scoffed and shook his head. As they finished pulling off their clothes they fell silent as they stared each other down. When Logan was finished Kendall was pulling his shirt over his head. Quickly taking action he ran at Kendall and tackled him to the bed. Kendall let out a grunt as he fell face first. His shirt was still wrapped around his head so Logan pulled it all the way off before sitting on top of Kendall and pinning his shoulders down.

"That's a foul! We didn't say start yet!" Logan leaned down to whisper in Kendall's ear.

"To bad." Logan attached his lips to Kendall's neck smirking when Kendall moaned. Kendall tried to push up and shake him off but he used his body weight to push Kendall back down again. Logan risked holding Kendall down with one arm so he could use one to reach underneath Kendall. When Logan grabbed Kendall's member Kendall bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Logan was winning already; this wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Come on babe you know you like it."

"Shut up." When Logan squeezed unexpectedly Kendall let out a whimper. He was already hard and he could tell by the way that Logan was pushed against his back that he was hard as well. When Kendall let out another whimper Logan smirked.

"What's the matter had enough?" Logan had leaned forward to whisper in Kendall's ear. Kendall took that opportunity to suddenly raise his head hitting Logan between the eyes with the back of his head. Logan yelped and released Kendall to hold his forehead allowing Kendall to throw Logan off him and get the upper hand. Kendall straddled Logan's legs and grabbed his wrists to pin them to the bed.

"Ha! Got you!"

"How is that not a foul? You friggin headbutted me!" Kendall smirked.

"To bad." Logan was about to comment but he let out a long moan instead when Kendall grinded their hips together. "Like that?" Logan glared up at Kendall.

"Don't act so smug." Kendall let out a laugh which turned into a groan when their hips rubbed together again. He leaned down to attach his lips to Logan's neck licking and sucking the area before biting down. Logan eyes fluttered closed in pleasure but when he realized what was happening he snapped out of it. He reached down and pinched Kendall's ass making him yelp in pain. Logan took that as his opportunity to roll them over so he was straddling Kendall's waist. "Ha!"

"Ow! That was uncool!"

"Hey you head butted me first." Before Kendall could retort Logan placed his hand over Kendall's mouth.

"Just shut up and enjoy." Logan leaned down to seal their lips together. He reached between them and took hold of Kendall's member making him moan into the kiss. Logan moved his hand in a slow motion up and down then squeezed when he reached the top. Within a few strokes Kendall was putty in his hands. He knew just what to get Kendall moaning for him and that's just what Kendall was doing.

Logan used this to his advantage and quickly flipped Kendall onto his stomach. Kendall made a surprised sound but before Kendall could get away Logan sat on top of him. He placed a hand on Kendall's back while he brought three fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. When they were wet enough he took them out of his mouth.

"This may hurt a little bit." Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare!" Kendall grunted when Logan pushed a finger in. It stung and it made him wonder why Logan was often so willing to do this.

"Stop moving so much and it will hurt less." Logan rolled his eyes as Kendall grumbled then shifted again in an attempt to get Logan off him. When he felt Kendall was loose enough he added a second finger. Logan couldn't help but notice the way Kendall's back tensed.

"I'm not enjoying this!" Logan ignored him and continued to work him open. When he felt it was good enough he pulled his fingers out and shifted so he was in a better position.

"Looks like I'm winning this time." Kendall looked back and noticed Logan was leaning close to him. He threw his head back again this time connecting with Logan's chin. Logan cried out falling backwards and almost off the bed. Kendall quickly sat up and grabbed him before throwing him on his back and climbing on top of him.

"What the hell is with you and head butting!" Kendall grabbed Logan's wrists and pinned them to the bed. He was in the perfect position so decided to take it. Without preparing Logan first he positioned himself and thrust himself into Logan's entrance.

Logan gasped as Kendall suddenly thrust into him. No preparation or lubrication was a serious shock to Logan's system even if they had sex several times before. Kendall tightened his hold on Logan's wrists to make sure there was no way of him being over powered by Logan again. He waited until Logan's pained expression disappeared before he began moving his hips in circular motions. When he noticed the way Logan was biting his lip Kendall smirked.

"What's the matter babe? Like it?" Logan was still biting his lip hard as he glared up at Kendall. The slow in and out movements were beginning to send small shocks of pleasure throughout Logan's body. He shifted side to side in an attempt to throw Kendall off but it did little. Kendall was lying on top of him with his full weight pressed against Logan. Kendall had gotten Logan in the perfect vulnerable position and there wasn't much of a chance that Logan was going to get out of it. The best he could do now was to stop himself from enjoying Kendall's agonizingly slow movements.

Kendall unexpectantly thrust in hard making Logan gasp. He kept their hips pressed tightly together as he moved his hips in a circular motion making Logan shiver.

"You might as well give in. I know exactly what you like." Kendall let go of Logan's wrists so he could steady himself with his elbows. Logan didn't even seem to take notice. He kept his arms above his head as he began to tighten his hold on the comforter. Kendall smirked at this. "I know you like when I lay on top of you and take you." Kendall began thrusting with a slow and steady pace. Logan's mind was beginning to become clouded as his eyes darkened with lust.

"Kendall…"

"I know you like when I go nice and slow but you can't take that for long. You like when I'm rough with you. Soon you won't be able to take it." Logan felt his stomach tighten as he dug his heels into the bed and thrust his hips upward in an attempt to get Kendall deeper. He was right. Logan soon wouldn't be able to take it. Any plans he had about over powering Kendall went out the window as his desperation increased. His mind went blank of rational thought and he could only think of the moment. He could only think of the way Kendall moved in and out of him teasingly. He could only think about Kendall's warm body pressed against his and the way their skin rubbed together with every movement. He couldn't think of anything other than Kendall and how much he wanted him.

"Please." Kendall smirked.

"Please what? Tell me how much you want it. Tell me you want me to take you over." Kendall moaned as he began thrusting harder and faster. Logan's hands moved from holding onto the sheets to wrapping around Kendall and holding on tightly. He began desperately moving his hips against Kendall's trying to get that amazing feeling to get better and better. He wanted Kendall to hit that special spot but he wasn't doing it. He was missing on purpose. "Say it."

"Kendall I…" Kendall thrust hard making Logan moan.

"Say it!" Kendall shifted his hips and gave a powerful thrust that hit Logan's spot perfectly. Logan arched his back and screamed Kendall's name as he was hit with unbelievable pleasure.

"Fuck Kendall! Fuck me!" Kendall smirked before he began thrusting frantically finally allowing himself to submerge himself completely by the pleasure of being inside Logan. He may have seemed cool and collected but he had been seconds from cracking. He needed this just as much as Logan did.

"You feel so good." Logan moaned in response as he tightened his hold around Kendall. His nails were beginning to sink into Kendall's back but neither of them noticed. They were to absorbed in their bodies that were thrusting rapidly and erratically against each other. Kendall shoved his face in Logan's neck and bit down on the skin there as he felt himself getting closer. He wanted Logan to come first though so he angled his hips to hit Logan's prostate perfectly with every thrust. He began plowing into Logan turning him into a withering mess. Logan's body began to shake and Kendall could feel Logan's entrance tightening signaling that he was close.

Suddenly Logan gasped as his body went stiff. His legs were shaking and his hips were jerking involuntarily against Kendall. His eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open in ecstasy as Logan came covering his and Kendall's stomachs. Kendall smirked for a second before his mouth was falling open as well. He buried his face in Logan's neck to muffle his moans as his hips stuttered with his orgasm. Logan moaned at the feeling of being filled before they both fell silent. The only noises being their heavy breathing as they tried to recover from the intense session.

As Logan calmed his mind began to clear. Everything in his mind began to shift back into place and when he finally realized what happened his eyes shot open. He lost.

Kendall chuckled as he leaned up. He had a smug smirk on his face as he looked down at Logan who now had a deep frown on his face.

"See I told you, you couldn't top." Logan made an annoyed sound before he suddenly was pushing Kendall off him. He grimaced at the feel of Kendall suddenly pulling out but once he recovered he turned over to face away from Kendall.

"Fine whatever." Kendall took a moment to recover from nearly being pushed off the bed before he sat up and went to grab Logan's shoulder. When Logan shrugged his hand off Kendall frowned.

"Come on Logie don't be mad." When Logan didn't respond Kendall sighed heavily. "So you lost…" Logan suddenly sat up and glared at Kendall.

"I don't care that I lost."

"Then why…"

"I'm mad because you're being a jerk!" When Kendall looked at Logan blankly he sighed. "I was never bothered by the fact that I bottom Kendall but I hate that you treat me like shit because of it! I don't want you, James, and Carlos belittling me and I don't want you to make me feel like I'm less important in our relationship! I'm not just some guy you have sex with for fun I'm your boyfriend and your best friend! You're supposed to care about me."

"I do."

"You don't act like it. Instead of defending me when Carlos and James were making fun of me you laughed at me. That doesn't feel good Kendall." Kendall didn't know what to say. The expression on Logan's face was disheartening.

"Logan… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry… I'm really sorry." Logan sighed.

"That's not good enough." Kendall frowned.

"What can I do?" Logan let out another sigh before moving so he could get himself under the covers. He laid down on his side facing away from Kendall before he spoke again.

"Nothing." Kendall stared at Logan for a long time before he hesitantly laid down. He turned to face away from Logan knowing he wasn't exactly in the mood to cuddle. Kendall turned his head one last time to look at Logan before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked into the living room the next day and found James, Carlos, and Logan sitting on the orange L shaped couch watching TV. When he had woken up that morning Logan had already been out of the room. Now he couldn't talk to him like he wanted to.<p>

"There you are Kendall." Carlos smiled up at him when he walked into the room. Kendall couldn't help but notice that Logan wouldn't look at him and James seemed to have a smug smirk.

"What's with the face James it's creeping me out."

"Well I came home a little early last night and heard you to rabbits going at it. I'm surprised Logan's able to walk." Carlos and James both started laughing but Kendall and Logan remained silent. Kendall couldn't help but notice the way Logan looked down at his lap as he spoke. Without thinking Kendall turned to James and Carlos.

"I bottomed actually." Logan's head shot up to stare at Kendall wide eyed. Kendall and Carlos had stopped laughing to stare at Kendall as well.

"Oh…"

But it's not like it's your business and I would appreciate it if you guys didn't talk about it anymore." James and Carlos looked at each other with shocked faces. They didn't know what to say.

"Sorry… we didn't know it bothered you so much." Before Kendall could say anything Logan spoke.

"Don't worry about it guys."

"You sure?" Logan nodded at Carlos.

"Yea, we're fine." Carlos and James nodded then took that as their opportunity to leave. As soon as they were gone Logan turned to Kendall.

"Why did you do that?" Kendall sighed. He took Logan's hand in his.

"I'm sorry Logan. I really never meant to hurt you. You were right though. I've been acting like a jerk and if you want…" Logan furrowed when Kendall's face began to heat up. "The next time we have sex you can…" Logan cut Kendall off with a kiss. When he pulled away he had a small smile on his face.

"You don't have to do that Kendall. I'm just glad you understand." Kendall nodded then gestured to the door.

"Wanna go down to the pool." Logan nodded. They both stood from the couch Kendall wrapping his arm around Logan as they walked out the door.

**A/N: That's the end of this. I had a lot of trouble with this one but I hope you still liked it. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**There is more to come.**


	6. voice

**A/N: wow it's been a long time. And don't worry I wasn't sick the whole time. That situation was done with a long time ago and I am back to normal. Honestly I haven't been very motivated to write. I still enjoy writing but the last few chapters have been really giving me trouble. Hopefully I'll be able to get out of this little funk I've got myself in soon. **

**This request comes from ****Leviosa0812**

"Dogs!" Gustavo marched into the room with Kelly and the rest of his staff behind him. He stopped in front of the four boys and removed his trademark sunglasses from his face in a dramatic fashion before speaking. "We are about to leave for the concert. I don't want any mishaps or any screw ups. Got it!"

The four boys looked at each other before Kendall smirked confidently while gesturing to his three best friends beside him.

"Don't worry Gustavo we never let you down before. Right?" Instead of giving an answer Gustavo simply rolled his eyes while he turned to leave. After a moment to look at each other the four boys follow quickly behind them each of their moods lifting as their stomachs fluttered with nerves and excitement.

While James and Carlos raced ahead of the group screaming and hollering Kendall draped his arm over Logan's shoulder then used his free hand to give him a reassuring pat on the chest.

"You ready for this?" Logan looked up at Kendall both their eyes brightening. A wide smile spread across his face as he began to bounce in his steps.

"More than ready. This is one of our biggest concerts so far. You nervous?" Kendall chuckled and nodded.

"Yep but it comes with the territory." Logan let out a breathy laugh.

"Right. I just hope nothing goes wrong." Kendall let out a chuckle before lightly kissing Logan's temple.

"Come one Logan, what could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Well, it's pretty much busted." Gustavo let out an annoyed sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

"Is there any possible way we can do the songs without the keyboard." Matt, the bands resident keyboardist, dropped the mangled pieces of his once loved instrument and turned to face Gustavo. He spoke slowly and calmly trying to avoid Gustavo's wrath as well as keep in his own annoyance.

"I guess but… the backtrack will sound different and that could mess with the boys timing and potential… mess up all of the songs." Kendall and Logan who were watching wearily from the side both turned their angry glares towards James and Carlos who were standing sheepishly to the side; the expressions on their faces clearly reading as "we're guilty."

With twin head shakes Kendall and Logan crossed their arms at the same time and both gave expressions that showed they were clearly looking for some explanations. The fact that they were able to mimic each other without even realizing it would have been comical if they were in any other situation. After a few moments hesitation Carlos suddenly pointed at James with fear on his face.

"He did it!" James let out a girly squeal.

"What? You're the one who pushed me into it!"

"But you're the one who suggested…" Logan forced himself between the two and pushed them apart before their fighting could get out of hand.

"Enough! It doesn't matter who actually did it, it's both your faults. How many times have I told you guys not to play real life Call of Duty?" James and Carlos looked down at their feet before they both spoke.

"Several…"

"Then maybe you should listen." Before they could say anything else Kelly walked over looking tired and frustrated. She let out a breath of air knocking a strand of hair away from her face before speaking.

"Well Gustavo is pissed and this concert is ruined before it even got started." Kendall always being the one of reason stepped forward.

"Come on there must be something we can do."

"There is. Gustavo is having his staff buy another one but the closest music store is thirty minutes away so it's going to take about an hour before we can get started. Until then Gustavo said, and I quote, tell the dogs to sit by the mics and look pretty. That should be enough to hold off the fans for a while." They nodded and walked over to the four stools placed perfectly in the center of the stage. There were some fans sitting in their spots already. The VIP tickets allowed them access to the sound check the four boys were supposed to be doing.

As soon as they laid eyes on them the cheering started. They each took turns walking to the end of the stage to grab a few lucky fans hands before making their way back towards the stools. Carlos leaned towards the microphone hoping to say something to the fans but nothing came out.

"They're not working."

"They are." Logan tapped the white plastic in his ear. "They're just not on for the fans to hear but we can hear each other." As their conversation continued neither Carlos nor Logan noticed the mischievous smirk forming on Kendall's face. He had been sitting for only a few seconds and was already bored but his brilliant mind had already found a way to pass the time. Logan was probably going to kill him later but Kendall was going to love every minute of this.

Logan must have been staring into space for a good five minutes until a voice in his ear made him jump. He turned to look at Kendall who was staring at him intently. With narrowed eyes Logan slowly leaned toward the microphone and spoke.

"Something wrong Kendall?"

"No I just wanted to let you know how sexy you are." Logan stared at Kendall for a long time before replying.

"What are you up too?" Kendall chuckled.

"Nothing just trying to have a conversation with my lovely boyfriend… who I want to bang until next week." Logan stared at Kendall for a long time before he could manage a reply.

"What?" The smirk on Kendall's face never faded.

"You heard me. I want to make you scream." Logan's eyes widened. He could feel heat rising from his neck into his face as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Stop it."

"Why? Is it turning you on?" Logan scoffed.

"You're being ridiculous. This isn't the time or the place." Kendall let out a light chuckle.

"Like that time you volunteered at the hospital." Logan's face heated up even more at the memory. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it when his mind went blank. "You said the same thing when I came to visit you but you didn't seem to mind when I dragged you to that closet…"

"Stop it Kendall."

"…Ripped off your clothes and fucked you nice and hard. I had you practically bent in half for me. I've always loved how flexible you are."

"Fuck you suck so much right now." Logan was going to kill Kendall. He was sure of it. Sound check with a dozen fans standing a few feet away watching intently was not the place to get turned on but of course risk taking, thrill seeking Kendall just had to find something to do with his time. The boy had the attention span of a five year old but had the devious mind of a closet pervert. Give him a few minutes by himself and Kendall will come up with the craziest things. Logan's had to learn that the hard way.

So that's why Logan is in the situation he's in now. Sitting tensely on a stool and holding the microphone in front of him in a death grip. He could easily take his head set out so he wouldn't have to listen to Kendall's husky voice whispering dirty thoughts into his ear but Logan's brain was a mess and doesn't have the ability to work properly at that very moment. He briefly wonders what Kendall had to do to get James and Carlos to take out their headsets because clearly Logan is the only one currently being ear raped.

"You look so fuckin sexy in those jeans Logie. They make me want to bend you in half and fuck you senseless." Logan let out a shaky breath. The growing erection was beginning to strain against his jeans. He swore he could hear his zipper crying.

"Kendall stop." Logan glanced over at Kendall the smirk on his face clearly showing that Kendall knew he had Logan right where he wanted. When Kendall leaned forward so the microphone was gingerly touching his lips Logan felt a shiver go down his spine in anticipation for what Kendall was planning to say.

"I don't think you want me to stop. You want me talking dirty to you in front of all these people. Fuckin slut." Logan's eyes fluttered. He started to let out a moan before he stopped himself. When Logan started to hear laughing in his ear Logan turned towards Kendall and sent him a weak glare that only lasted for a few seconds before Logan took in Kendall's appearance. His dark eyes and tense body was a clear indication that he really was fighting to jump Logan. They seemed to stare at each other for a long time before Logan shook his head to free him from the daze he was beginning to get himself caught in.

"Stop." Kendall smirked.

"But you love it when I talk dirty to you and call you a fuckin slut. You want me to pound your ass till you can't fuckin walk." Logan was panting heavily now. His hands were holding the microphone so tightly the whole stand was shaking. He licked his dry lips and let out a breath. He felt so hot and overheated. A bead of sweat dripped from his nose only to land on his wrist a second later. Kendall's voice made Logan's chest tighten and his stomach flutter.

"Oh god Kendall." Logan shivered when Kendall let out a husky chuckle.

"You're such a dirty boy Logan. Getting off with all these people around. I bet I'm driving you crazy baby; absolutely insane." Kendall was right about that. Logan fingers twitched. The rising need to reach down and cup himself was becoming harder and harder to fight. He shifted in his seat his breath catching in his throat when his very sensitive skin rubbed against the material of his underwear. It took him a few seconds to recover from the stimulation and when he opened his eyes and looked towards Kendall his fingers twitched again. Kendall took his shirt off. It was the ultimate tease that had Logan's brain short circuit. The ringing in Logan's ears was enough to block out the dozens of screaming fans only a few feet away.

Kendall threw his shirt to the side then winked at Logan when he turned in his direction. With that Logan leaned into the microphone and spoke quickly.

"You're such an asshole." Kendall chuckled.

"You know you love me. Like you love to suck my dick." Logan bit his lip muffling a small whimper. He tried everything to prevent the dirty thoughts from floating through his head but he couldn't help it. The more dirty thoughts Kendall whispered into his ear the tighter Logan's stomach became. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on and he was far to gone to stop it.

"Kendall don't…" Kendall smirked. He could see by the way Logan's body tensed and by the lusty haze in his eyes that he was closer then every. After a moment to think Kendall smiled widened. He knew the perfect thing that would push Logan right over the edge.

"Hey Logan." Kendall waited until Logan was looking at him to continue speaking. "I want to come on your face." That sent Logan suddenly over the edge. He let out a whimper his hand automatically covering his crouch as he came in his pants. A shutter went through his entire body as he hunched forward biting his lip to prevent any sound from escaping. His body shook as he allowed a quiet grunt to get past his lips. A few more seconds of hip stuttering bliss and Logan was completely spent. He let out a breath as his mind began to clear. Sounds began returning and the blurry haze surrounding him began to dissipate. When someone called his name rather loudly Logan shook his head and looked around as he was brought back to reality.

"Huh?" Kelly, who was suddenly standing in front of him, arched her eyebrow and stared at Logan intently.

"I asked if you were ok. We should be starting soon." Logan grimaced becoming aware of the wetness in his boxers. He plastered on a fake smile before stuttering out a reply.

"Y-yea… I'm fine. I just uh… need to use the bathroom real quick." Logan was up and scurrying away before anything else could be said. He quickly ran backstage and got into the very first bathroom he could find. After a quick look at his sweaty and flushed reflection Logan quickly began unbuckling his belt. If he acted quickly he could clean up and be back on stage before he was missed.

Logan had his jeans around his ankles and was just starting to clean the inside of his boxers when there was a knock at the bathroom door. Logan let out a groan of frustration only looking away from what he was doing for a moment.

"What?"

"It's Kendall." Logan let out a huff of air before waddling over to the door and quickly opening the door. He grabbed Kendall by his shirt and roughly pulled him inside making sure no one was around to see him in such a compromising position.

Logan took a moment to lock the bathroom door before turning to face Kendall. He was not amused by the smirk that was slowly forming on Kendall's face. Logan delivered a swift punch to Kendall's shoulder before pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You are such an asshole!" Kendall pouted as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh you know you loved it." Logan rolled his eyes. A quick glance down reminded him why he was in the bathroom in the first place so he quickly pulled up his, as clean as he can get them, boxers then proceeded to pull up his jeans.

"No I did not."

"So you jazzed in your pants because you hated it?" Logan glared at Kendall.

"Shut up." Kendall chuckled as he grabbed Logan's waist and pulled him close. He pushed Logan into the door as a mischievous smirk began to form on his face.

"You loved it. I loved it too… a lot." Logan was suddenly aware of the erection pressing against his thigh. He continued to glare up at Kendall ignoring the bedroom eyes Kendall was sending his way.

"After what you did you think I'm going to reward you by sucking you off? Yea, I don't think so." Kendall pressed his body closer to Logan's then leaned down so his lips were inches away from Logan's ear. His warm breath ghosting over Logan's skin made a shiver go up Logan's spine.

"Well maybe you would be more willing if I turned you on again." Logan let out a groan when Kendall's lips were suddenly on his neck. He knew he didn't want to go through all that again and he knew they didn't have to time so Logan pushed Kendall away quickly realizing the only thing he could do was to give in.

"Alright fine." Logan flipped their positions so Kendall's back was against the door. He never broke eye contact as he undid Kendall's belt and pulled down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Knowing they were pressed for time Logan quickly got down on his knees and took Kendall into his hand. He stroked the shaft a few times allowing his thumb to run over the head before bring Kendall's member to his lips.

Kendall threw his head back against the door and let out a moan as Logan ran his tongue over the underside and sucking every once in a while. When Logan hollowed out his cheeks and took in as much of Kendall as he could Kendall fisted Logan's hair allowing himself to thrust his hips shallowly. Soon Kendall was thrusting in and out of Logan's mouth. No matter how many times he got Logan to do this for him Kendall was still always amazed by the fact that he never gagged. The boy was a natural.

Kendall let out a groan as he felt himself getting closer to that sweet release. He tightened his hold on Logan's hair a gasped escaping his lips as he finally came. His eyes rolled to the ceiling and his hips stuttered and jerked as Logan worked him threw his orgasm. A finally gasp and jerk of his hips and Kendall was spent. He completely relaxed against the door allowing Logan to pull his pants and boxers back up for him.

"That was amazing." Logan allowed a smirk to form on his face as he watched Kendall's blissful expression. When Kendall was good and ready he pushed himself off the door only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Don't think for a second your off the hook. I'm still mad at you." Kendall pulled Logan close a pout on his lips.

"Aw please don't be mad. I'll be your best friend." Logan rolled his eyes.

"You are my best friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"You are."

"Exalted love machine."

"Kendall."

"Ok, alright, I'm sorry." Logan let out a sigh and gently kissed Kendall's lips.

"You can make it up to me later." A smirked formed on Kendall's face.

"Oh… are we talking a hot round of makeup sex?"

"No, you're doing the laundry." Logan quickly stepped out of Kendall's grasp and walked past to leave the bathroom. A smirk formed on his face as he heard Kendall's protests following after him.

"But Logie I hate doing the laundry!"

**A/N: There. Done. It's been so long since I've written something it's a great feeling to finally have something done. I realized that a don't feel as completely when I'm not writing and even though this isn't perfect I'm glad to finally be back on track. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There is more to come. **


	7. home is where the heart is

**A/N: I've had this in my head for a while. I'm glad I finally get the chance to upload it. Enjoy!**

Kendall groaned as he rolled over to lie on his back. He didn't want to get up yet but his blaring alarm wasn't going to let him stay in bed for much longer. It was either going to start driving him crazy or his little sister would run in and yell at him for not turning the damn thing off.

With a huff Kendall swung his legs over the side of the bed then stood and stretched his muscles. He let out a content sigh before walking over to his desk and slamming his hand down on the button located on the top of the alarm. When the room was finally filled with silence Kendall looked back at his bed contemplating laying back down just for another five minutes. He shook the thought from his head however; knowing full well five minutes would turn into an hour and then he would never get anything he had planned on doing done.

Kendall went to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, a t-shirt and plaid shirt before walking down the hall. He stopped by the hall closet and grabbed a towel before making his way to the bathroom. He had to pause and step to the side to allow his little sister Katie to get by as she was making her way out of the bathroom. She was already fully dressed as she brushed a comb through her brown locks.

"Morning big brother."

"Morning baby sister." Kendall pet the top of Katie's head affectionately before stepping into the bathroom. He placed his clothes and the towel on the sink before he started shedding the clothes he had worn to sleep. He threw them in the empty hamper his mother must have emptied the night before then turned on the water and stepped into the shower. It was cold in Minnesota where Kendall and his family lived so he took a moment to allow the warm water to wash over his body. The sudden heat made shivers rack his body as he suddenly became covered in Goosebumps (1).

When Kendall was used to the temperature he turned away from the shower head and leaned his head back to soak his hair with water. When it was nice and wet he began the process of washing his hair. Once that was finished he washed the rest of himself, rinsed off, then stepped out of the shower.

When Kendall stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later fully dressed he still had about an hour before he had to go anywhere so Kendall leisurely made his way down the stairs and entered the kitchen were his mother was busy at the stove. Kendall stood by the door and took in a deep breath so he could bask in the smell of bacon and pancakes. It was a wonderful smell to Kendall who was just starting to notice his hunger.

"Morning mom." Mrs. Knight turned away from the stove for a moment to give Kendall a warm loving smile.

"Morning sweetheart. Why don't you pour yourself and Katie some orange juice, breakfast will be ready in just a minute." Kendall nodded then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon sized orange juice. He placed it on the table in the kitchen nook then walked over to the cabinet and took out two tall glasses. They clanked together as Kendall held them in one hand as he walked back over to the table. As he poured orange juice in each glass about halfway Katie bonded into the room and slid into her regular seat at the kitchen nook. She sat at the edge for easy escape but she also had a perfect view so she could look out the over sized window. The Knight children were particularly known for day dreaming.

"Alright breakfast is ready. Eat up you two." As soon as Mrs. Knight set plates full of food on the table Katie and Kendall were stuffing their faces making sure to fit in thanks you's between mouth full's of food. Mrs. Knight shook her head and chuckled at her two children before she walked back over to the counter intent on washing the dishes before they began to pile up. "Kendall you remember what I asked you to do for me right." Kendall nodded. He allowed himself to swallow the food in his mouth before speaking.

"Don't worry mom I got it. I'll drive Katie to her friend's house then go straight to the supermarket." Mrs. Knight smiled and nodded once. She stopped what she was doing to brush Kendall's hair away from his forehead and leaned down to give him a loving kiss.

"Thank you so much Kendall this helps a lot." Kendall gave his mom a smile. Kendall knew money was tight at the moment. He was 17 and would be going to college soon. There was a very good chance that Kendall would get a scholarship to the University of Minnesota for hockey but anything could happen and Mrs. Knight was working extra hours to get as much money into Kendall's college fund as she possibly could. Her children's futures were extremely important to her.

"Don't worry about it mom." When Kendall glanced at the clock and noticed it was about time for him to leave he took one more mouth full of food before standing up and depositing it into the sink. "Come on Katie we better get going. She nodded and repeated Kendall's actions before she ran into the other room to get her jacket; Kendall following after her. When they were both fully dressed they each offered their mother final goodbyes before stepping out into the cold Minnesota air. They quickly made their way to Kendall's silver Ford Focus and climbed inside. They each shivered as they took a moment to absorb the warm air that was circling around them. Mrs. Knight had gone out earlier that morning and started the car so it would be warm when they got inside.

"You remember where Julia lives right Kendall?" Kendall nodded as he slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Yep, I drive you there so much I could get there with my eyes closed."

"Please don't do that." Kendall chuckled a smirk coming to his face.

"I don't know I'm still kind of tired. Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a minute…"

"Kendall!" Kendall let out a loud laugh.

"Don't worry baby sister I'm only teasing." They spent the rest of the short drive in silence. When Kendall pulled up in front he turned to his sister with a smile. "Ok, see you later Katie."

"By Kendall. I'll call you when I need a ride home." Kendall nodded. He watched his sister walk up the driveway and only drove away when she was safely inside. Now having the car to himself Kendall switched on the radio and smiled when his favorite song came on. He tapped his finger against the steering wheel as he quietly sang to himself.

Even with all the snow the roads were nice and clear. Kendall could just go through the motions of driving without having to worry about ice or sleet. It also made the drive to the grocery store rather quick. Within about ten minutes he was pulling into a parking spot.

Hi Mr. Johnson." Kendall waved to a balding man with glasses as he walked through the sliding doors. When Mr. Johnson looked up he gave Kendall a small smile.

"Hello Kendall. What are you doing here? You don't work today?"

"I have to pick some stuff up for my mom."

"Alright, give your mother my regards." Kendall nodded before he made his way further into the store. He quickly grabbed a shopping cart then pulled a wrinkled list out of his pocket as he made his way down the first aisle.

"Let's see…captain crunch, reeses pieces, and… raisin brand." Kendall threw the three boxes in the cart then quickly added milk to the bottom of the list. His mother must not have realized they were almost out. Checking off what he had already gotten Kendall took note of the next few things on the list then went through the different aisle and grabbed what he needed. When he finally got to the bottom of the list Kendall stuffed it back in his pocket and went straight to check out. He searched the shortest line he could find and pushed his cart to the end of it.

When it was finally his turn Kendall began taking the items out of the cart. He gave a smile to the cashier who he recognized.

"Hey Sam." The curly haired brunette suddenly smiled. She had been so focused on her work she hadn't even realized it was Kendall.

"Hey! Considering it's your day off I figured you'd be as far away from here as you could." Kendall let out a laugh.

"Working here isn't that bad." Sam let out a scoff as her eyes went wide.

"That's because you're in the back restocking all day. You never have to deal with annoying soccer moms and their expired coupons. Do you know how hard it is to tell someone who is constantly yelling at their kids that they can't use a spring sale coupon in winter?"

"And that is why I work in the back." Sam laughed and shook her head. She helped Kendall put his shopping bags in his cart then handed him his receipt.

"Have a good day."

"You too." Kendall pulled away from the checkout line and gave one final wave before heading towards the door. He was just making his way out of the store when a distressed voice made Kendall stop.

"B-but that can't be. Please check again." Kendall took a few steps back and watched as the cashier let out a sigh then swiped a card again. He waited a few seconds then looked up at the screen.

"I'm sorry but it appears you don't have enough." Kendall finally looked at the customer; a small brunette boy with spiked hair. He was wearing ripped jeans, a white button shirt and a light jacket. A jacket that seemed too light for the middle of winter.

"Can I get anything with what I have?" Before the cashier could respond a voice came from the end of the line.

"What's the hold up? I have places to be!" A heavy set balding man leaned towards the side to see to the front of the line. The shopping cart sitting in front of him was filled with different brands of chips, soda, and beer.

"I'm sorry sir," The cashier began, "Just please wait one moment." He turned back towards the brunette who looked down towards the floor his cheeks now red with embarrassment. "I'm afraid not." The brunette looked back up his eyes wide. His eyes darted back and forth before his face fell. He nodded and quietly thanked the cashier before slowly turning to leave with none of the items he had intended to buy.

Without thinking Kendall stepped forward. He took note for the first time that he recognized the cashier so he called out his name.

"Max, how much does he owe?" The brunette turned around suddenly to stare at Kendall. Kendall only gave him a reassuring smile before turning back towards Max.

"27.32." Kendall bit his lip. His mother would probably chew him out for spending more than he was supposed to but he also knew she would understand. He went to reach into his pocket and grabbed his wallet but stopped when a pale hand gripped his wrist.

"You don't have to." Kendall stared into wide brown eyes for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"What's your name?" The brunette eyebrows furrowed.

"Logan." Kendall gave him another reassuring smile then reached into his pocket again to pull out his wallet.

"It's nice to meet you Logan. I'm Kendall and I want to help you." Logan tried to protest again but Kendall ignored him. He gave Max the money who quickly gave Kendall his change and a receipt. Kendall turned to leave expecting that to be the end of that but he suddenly realized he was being followed. Logan was trailing quickly behind him with his groceries in hand. When they got outside Kendall turned back around to face him.

"Thank you. I… I don't know what else to say. You didn't have to do that."

"You don't have to say anything and I didn't do it because I had to... I did it because I wanted to." Logan bit his lip and blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly not knowing what he should do.

"Ok… well thanks again."

"No problem." Before Logan could fully turn to leave Kendall was pointing towards his car which sat a few feet away. "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine I can walk." Kendall scoffed.

"It's too cold let me just give you a lift."

"No, no I couldn't ask you to do that. Really, it's not far I can just walk."

"Now Logan, seeing as we just meet it seems I'll have to explain to you how stubborn I can be. We can either stand here arguing about it all day or you can let me drive you home." Logan hesitated for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and nodded. Kendall immediately smiled smugly at his victory and pointed in the direction of his car.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Logan shut the passenger side door then turned to Kendall who was just pulling on his seatbelt. He simply nodded his head without even glancing in Logan's direction. As Kendall pulled out of his parking spot Kendall glanced in Logan's direction taking notice of how tense he was.

"I'm not going to kidnap you or something." Logan turned his head suddenly to face Kendall. His eyes where wide and his mouth was open slightly.

"I hadn't even considered that. Getting in a car with a stranger wasn't very smart was it?" Kendall let out a laugh.

"Well normally no but your safe this time. Just make sure you never do it again." Logan let out a small laugh. It was silent for a moment before Kendall was speaking again. "So where are we going?"

"Huh?" Kendall chuckled allowing himself to glance at Logan for a moment.

"Well I can't drive you home if you don't tell me where you live." Logan blinked a few times before his eyes widened.

"O-oh. Right, sorry. Um… Easton street… do you know where that is?" Kendall nodded slowing down the car to make a quick turn. The car ride was silent for the most part. Kendall glanced at Logan who was staring out the passenger side window. He seemed about Kendall's age, handsome too.

I don't think I've ever seen you around here. Do you go to the high school?" Logan let out a short awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um no I'm… home schooled." Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I've never met anyone who was home schooled. What's it like?"

"Like school, but at home." Kendall let out a chuckle.

"Well that's to be expected. You're funny Logan." Logan stared at Kendall intently for some reason surprised by what Kendall said. Before he could say anything Kendall was turning onto Easton Street. "Where do I stop?" Logan tensed as his eyes darted back and forth. He looked out the window and stuttered before he could finally get a sentence out.

"The third building on the left." Kendall didn't say anything and just pulled the car over so they were in front of a large apartment complex. Kendall looked up at the large building noticing for the first time it was one of the more expensive ones. The apartments in that place cost a pretty penny. If Logan's family could afford that Kendall was surprised Logan didn't drive a BMW or something.

"Well I guess this is it. I'll see you around." Logan smiled and nodded. He grabbed his shopping bags and reached for the door handle. Logan bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before turning back towards Kendall.

"Do you think we could hang out sometime? You're really nice; I'd like to see you again." Logan blushed and stuttered. "I-I mean do you want to…"

"Sure." Logan blinked.

"Huh?" Kendall chuckled.

"I'd like to see you again too. Give me your number and I'll call you." Logan's face suddenly fell.

"Oh, I don't have a cell phone."

"You don't?"

"My… my phone broke and I haven't gotten a new one yet. It's um… it's on back order. Why don't you give me your number? I can use my parent's cell phone to call you." Kendall nodded. He pulled a pen out of the cup holder and reached across to lightly take Logan's wrist. He wrote his number on the back of his hand then released Logan's wrist. Logan allowed his arm to hover in the air for a second before slowly pulling it back. "Well, see you later Kendall. I'll call you."

"See you Logan." Logan smiled at Kendall then climbed out of the car. He stepped a few feet away then turned to watch Kendall drive off. The smile remained on his face until Kendall's car disappeared. Once it was gone a frown formed on Logan's face. He let out a sigh as he stepped towards the street. He crossed quickly then walked through a metal arch signaling he was entering the park. He kept his head down keeping his mind focused solely on what he was doing and where he was going.

A few more minutes of walking down the path and Logan was coming to a stone bridge that curved over a small stream. Instead of walking over the bridge Logan took a sharp right and walked down the small bank until he was underneath the bridge. He placed the bags on top of a flat rock then went straight to a small grey and blue camping tent.

Logan unzipped the front and crawled inside. He quickly grabbed the wool blanket sitting off to the side. He shook the red and black plaid blanket until it was completely unfolded then wrapped it around himself. He shivered and pulled the blanket closer to himself in an attempt to warm his body faster.

When Logan was adequately warmed he let out a sigh and pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his leg then rested his chin on his knee. After a moment Logan shifted and grabbed an old metal box. It clanked in his grasp as the contents sifted back and forth. Logan undid the latch and peered inside. He took out the handful of loose change and quickly counted it. He had just enough to use a pay phone.

Logan bit his lip and placed the metal box back where he found it. He grabbed a pen and crumpled old receipt then copied Kendall's number down intent on calling him later. He put the paper inside the metal box then sat back with his knees to his chest.

Logan looked at the scratched up battery powered clock and realized he wouldn't have to go anywhere for another five hours. Suddenly feeling exhausted Logan laid down bending his arm behind his head to use as a pillow. Logan relaxed as much as he could against the cold hard ground and closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When Logan woke a few hours had passed. He would have to deal with at least an hour walk so Logan knew he should leave now. He pulled the blanket off himself and refolded it before placing it neatly off to the side. He unzipped the tent and crawled out before zipping it closed. Once Logan was able to stand to his full height he let out a groan as his back cracked.<p>

He took a moment to stretch his sore muscles then grabbed an old torn up draw string bag and went to leave but he suddenly spot the grocery bags. Logan quickly grabbed them and put them in the tent. He suddenly found the memories of Kendall flashing through his head. As Logan climbed up the bank he found himself wondering when he should call.

Would tomorrow be too soon or should he wait a few days? Did Kendall even want him to call at all? Logan sighed. Kendall had been nice to him. That was no indication that he was actually interested. Heck, Logan didn't even know if he was actually gay!

Logan let out another sigh. He knew he shouldn't stress over it. He just met Kendall and he couldn't really tell if he liked him yet. A nice kid did a nice thing. That didn't mean they were a perfect match.

Logan had spent so much time thinking the walk seemed to go by as quick as ever. He turned into a cul-de-sac and passed three large houses before finally turning into the walkway of the forth. He climbed up the marble steps then knocked on the door.

It only took a second before a middle aged woman answered the door. She wore a white dress shirt and a waist high pencil skirt as well as held her hair back in a tight bun. She gave Logan a smile then stepped to the side so he could walk inside.

"Logan, it's good to see you."

"You too Mrs. Harrison." Logan looked around the entrance hall before turning to Mrs. Harrison. "Where would you like me to start?" She held up her hand with her pointer finger raised before disappearing into another room. When she came back she held a thin sheet of paper with chores listed neatly on it. She handed the list to Logan then grabbed her keys off the hook by the door.

"If you could get those chores done that would be great. I'll be gone all day so I left money for you on the kitchen table. Logan nodded closing the door for her as she left. When the house was finally empty Logan let out a sigh and decided to get started on the list.

* * *

><p>Kendall dropped the heavy grocery bags on the kitchen table. He shook his hands which had become sore from carrying the bags before he started to put the groceries away.<p>

"There you are." Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen taking a look at all the contents of each bag before beginning to put them away. "What took you so long to get back?"

"I had to stop somewhere before coming home."

"Where?" Kendall kept his eyes on what he was doing.

"Um… I had to give someone a ride." Mrs. Knight stopped what she was doing and turned to face Kendall. She immediately sensed his evasion. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms as she stared at Kendall for a long time. When it hit her she smiled.

"_Oh_, I see." Kendall looked up at his smirking mother.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"

"Mom! I'm not dating anyone."

"Kendall you don't have to lie you know I approve. You can't hide you're "I'm thinking about a boy" look from me." Kendall sighed as his lips took the form of a pout. His mother knew him to well. "So… who is he?" Kendall sighed.

"I just met him today. I gave him a lift home and he asked for my number. I don't even know if he'll call."

"Why do you say that?" He was being a little evasive. I don't know…"

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid sweetheart." Kendall let out a sigh. Mrs. Knight put the last of the groceries away and gave Kendall an affectionate kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Kendall crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. He couldn't stop thinking about Logan. They only talked for a short time but there was something different about him, mysterious. Something about Logan didn't add up but Kendall couldn't figure out what it was. He felt the urge to figure the boy out. He wanted to see Logan again. He wanted to know everything about him and Kendall couldn't figure out why.

Kendall jumped when the phone rang. Logan's face crossed his mind again and he found himself scrambling over to the phone.

* * *

><p>Logan wiped his forehead as he stood up from his spot next to the bath tub. After a good ten minutes of scrubbing it was finally spotless, just like Mrs. Harrison liked it. When Logan left the bathroom and checked the wall clock in the kitchen to check the time. It had taken him a few hours but Logan was finally done. He put everything he brought with him back in his bag then took the money Mrs. Harrison had left for him. 50 dollars; it wasn't much but at least he would be able to survive until he got more food stamps. Logan sighed. It was times like this that made him wonder why his life had to be like this. He just couldn't help but resent the fact that he was in this situation. As a 17 year old he should be worried about getting into college not being able to eat for the next couple of days. Logan sighed again. It wasn't like he even thought he could get into college. He would have actually had to go to school in order to do that.<p>

When Logan stepped outside he smiled as the cool breeze ran over his face. Spending all day cooped up made him appreciate being outside. But then again, it wasn't like Logan didn't get enough of the outdoors.

By the time Logan got back to the bridge there was still plenty of time before it would start getting dark. He walked over to a rock that was situated of to the side. He moved it out of place to reveal another small metal box underneath. Logan opened it and placed the fifty next to a large wad of money, which he had been saving for years. He put the money inside the box then placed the rock over it again. When Logan went back inside he spotted the box with the loose change in it. He couldn't help but think of Kendall. The urge to call him overwhelmed him. Kendall had been the first person he really talked to. There were days where he found himself not uttering a single word. If he said anything at all it was "excuse me" or "thank you." Never a real conversation; never anything fulfilling.

Logan grabbed the change and ran up the bank. He knew where there was a pay phone. It had taken him forever to find a working one considering no one ever used them anymore but this one worked great and it wasn't damaged at all.

Logan put the change into the pay phone then dialed Kendall's number. When the phone began to ring Logan bit his lip and shifted back and forth nervously. It was only a few seconds after the phone began to ring that someone picked up. Logan recognized Kendall's voice right away.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, um… Kendall? It's Logan. We met earlier today…"

"_Oh yeah hey! What's up?"_ Logan let out a breath. His heart fluttered by the fact that Kendall hadn't forgotten him.

"I know it's a little soon… but do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"_Sure, that would be nice."_ Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"_So, is this a date?" _Logan began stuttering frantically. He could only imagine the look of shock and embarrassment on his face. When Kendall chuckled Logan shut his mouth suddenly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"_You."_ Logan frowned. Was Kendall making fun of him? He was about ready to tell Kendall off before he spoke again. _"You're adorable."_

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement. You know… masculinity and all." Kendall laughed again making Logan smile.

"_You're something else you know that. So are we going on a date or what?"_ Logan blinked.

"So you're gay?"

"_Yeah. You are too right?"_

"Yeah." Logan heard Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

"_Good. You had me doubting for a minute."_ Logan and Kendall both laughed. There was silence for a moment before Logan spoke again.

"So about our… date?"

"_Oh right, how about Saturday. We can go see a movie then get dinner."_ Logan frowned.

"A movie? And dinner?"

"_Something wrong?" _

"No, no, no! Of course not! I'll see you on Saturday."

"_Great. I'll pick you up at… 6. I still remember the address so there's no need to give it to me again."_

"Great… see you Saturday. Bye." Logan slowly hung up with a sigh. He leaned his forehead against the phone case before softly banging his head against it a few times. Dinner and a movie? That would be at least twenty dollars if he managed to get Kendall to go to a fast food place or something. And he was the one who asked Kendall on the date that meant… he had to pay. Logan banged his head again a little harder. He wouldn't be getting more food stamps until next week and it was only Tuesday. He only had the fifty dollars he got from Mrs. Harrison and he only cleaned her place once a week. It was either go on the date with Kendall or not starve this week. Logan groaned as he began to walk back towards the bridge. He rubbed his hands over his face as he contemplated what exactly he was going to do.

He could go through restaurant dumpsters but he promised himself he would never stoop that low again. He could go into his stash… Logan shook his head. He rather go through the trash then do that. He was nearly there. He nearly had enough. Years of saving; he couldn't take any money out of his stash now. He was so close.

When Logan got back to the bridge it was dark out. He crawled into the tent and grabbed the blanket before wrapping it around himself. He laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head and stared into space as he thought about Kendall. He was going on a date with him and Logan thought Kendall could be good for him. Logan let out a long sad sigh. But if they became a couple what was Logan going to tell him?

* * *

><p>It was finally Saturday. It had been one of the longest weeks in Logan's life and he was excited that it was almost over. He managed to make the groceries he got thanks to Kendall last and he even had enough for the weekend but that didn't mean he wasn't hungrier than ever. In order to make it last he hadn't eaten very much.<p>

Currently Logan was in the science section of the public library. He had gotten up early and after a few minutes of lying in his tent with nothing to do he decided to occupy his time with a few hours of studying. Logan never went to school. Technically he did a half a year of first grade but he never really considered it enough time to actually say he ever went. By the time Logan ended up on his own he could already read and write which he was grateful for because that's when he started studying on his own.

Logan would go to the library everyday and read books until his eyes bled. Each year the subjects became more and more advanced until he was reading about advanced molecular physics, calculus and statistics. He had managed to become far more advanced than anyone his age solely because of his intelligence and determination. Not, to mention Logan had plenty of time on his hands.

Logan's focus was broken when he heard a familiar voice. He slowly closed the text book he was currently reading and got up from the chair he had been sitting in. He peered around a bookshelf and was surprised when he saw Kendall standing at the front desk. Logan wanted to go up to him, but he wasn't alone. There were to other boys with Kendall that Logan had never seen before. One was shorter then Kendall with black hair and tan skin. The other was taller than Kendall with light brown hair. His skin was slightly tan as well but it seemed more of a sun tan then natural.

When Kendall suddenly let out a laugh Logan felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to listen in but they were too far away. If only he could hear what they were saying.

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned when his phone rang. He blindly searched the top of his night stand until his hand landed on his cell phone. He picked it up then held it to his ear as he let out a tired hello.<p>

"Kendall wake up!" Kendall rolled onto his back to get a better view of his alarm clock. When he saw it was a little passed 9:30 am he groaned again.

"James, its Saturday why are you up this early?"

"We have to go to the library and get books for our science projects remember. You promised me and Carlos you would help us." Kendall rubbed his hand over his face.

"I'm aware but why do we have to go now?"

"Because I'll be at my dad's house until tomorrow afternoon; he's picking me up at 12. So hurry up and get dressed. Carlos and I are outside." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and climbed out of bed. As soon as he looked out the window Carlos and James smiled up at him and waved. Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The front door should be open come up. I'll be ready in a minute." Kendall hung up his phone and threw it on his bed. He went through his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt. He was just finishing putting on his plaid shirt when James and Carlos came into his room.

"Good you're almost done." Kendall glared at Carlos.

"You're lucky I like you guys so much. I never get up early for anybody." James rolled his eyes and sat down on Kendall's bed as he watched him put his shoes on.

"Yes, yes we heard it before." James chuckled at the glare Kendall sent him. When he was finally ready they quickly left. Kendall was just finishing zipping up his coat when Carlos turned to him with a smirk.

"So you excited for your date tonight?" When Carlos wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Kendall in the ribs suggestively Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Kendall bit his lip and let out air through his nose. "I am a little nervous though. It's been a while since I've been on a date and I barely know Logan." Both Carlos and Kendall turned to James when he spoke for the first time.

"But you do like him right? I mean you haven't stopped talking about him since you met him." Kendall looked down as a goofy grin formed on his face.

"Yeah…"

"And considering he was the one who called you that means he likes you too." Carlos added. Kendall looked at his two friends and smiled in thanks. He felt better about himself and was even more excited for the date.

When they reached the library they went straight to the front desk. Kendall had been able to reserve the book they needed and he was told to pick it up at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight. I'm here to pick up a book." The librarian looked up at Kendall and stared at him like she needed a moment to remember. When she finally did she smiled and reached underneath the desk.

"Yes that's right. You asked for the biography of Newton." Kendall nodded and gave the librarian a pleasant smile as he took the book. She looked passed Kendall her frown falling as her eyes landed on James and Carlos who smiled innocently. "Don't stay to long boys." When she walked away Kendall let out a laugh.

"She still remembers the time you guys knocked over the fish tank." Carlos sighed.

"I wish she would just let that go." Kendall placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder as he pursed his lips.

"Carlos, you destroyed the children's section." At Carlos' pout Kendall and James both let out a laugh. James draped his arm over Carlos' shoulder and pat his chest reassuringly.

As Kendall began to follow James and Carlos out he spotted something from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look he was almost sure he saw someone duck around the corner. Curious, Kendall walked over ignoring Carlos and James as they called his name.

"Logan?" Logan jumped. A blush formed on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Oh, hey Kendall."

"What are you doing here?" Logan lowered his arm and pointed to the table behind him that was covered with textbooks.

"Just getting some studying done. What about you?"

"I was getting a book for my friends. Why didn't you come over and say hi?"

"I didn't want to bother you and your friends." Kendall scoffed as he grabbed Logan's arm and began to drag him towards Carlos and James.

"Nonsense! They would love to meet you." James and Carlos were staring at Logan curiously. It made him a little uneasy. "James, Carlos this is Logan. Logan this is James and Carlos.

"_Oh_. This is Logan." Logan furrowed his eyebrows at James. "Kendall talks about you nonstop. James laughed when Kendall punched him in the shoulder.

"He does?"

"Yep." Carlos was able to dodge the punch thrown by Kendall who laughed nervously as his cheeks began to heat up.

"So anyway. I can't wait for our date." Kendall bit his lip as he looked down. Logan couldn't help but find the action extremely endearing. "I hope you're as excited as I am."

"I am." Kendall suddenly smiled.

"Great! Well I better go. I'll see you tonight." Logan nodded and waved goodbye as Kendall left with his friends. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Kendall punched them each in the shoulder. He could only imagine the verbal abuse Kendall was forcing them to go through. He obviously didn't handle embarrassment well.

When Kendall was finally out of sight Logan let out a happy sigh. He glanced back at the door almost hoping Kendall would walk through it again before he went back to the table hoping to get a few more hours of studying done.

* * *

><p>At 4:55 Logan was standing outside the apartment building Kendall thought was where he lived. He had changed his clothes to the only other outfit he had, which he rarely wore. He kept it stored in his tent in case he ever needed to look more presentable like a job interview (that he could never seem to get) or now.<p>

Logan checked for the hundredth time to make sure the fifty dollars were still in his pocket. He was so afraid that he would lose it and then what would he do? He would have to disappoint Kendall by not going on the date.

Kendall's care pulled up almost a second later. A bright smile formed on his face as he waved. Logan chuckled and waved back as he walked over to the car. As soon as he was inside he turned to Kendall.

"Hi." Kendall's smile got impossibly wider.

"Hey you."

"So movie or dinner first." Kendall made a face as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Well I'm starving so I say dinner first. You ok with that?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too."

"Cool there's a little burger place right by the theater. We can go there." Logan nodded hesitantly. He was praying the place wasn't too expensive. When they got inside Logan was somewhat relieved. The prices were slightly over any fast food place but nothing he couldn't manage.

When they got on line Kendall turned towards Logan as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"What do you want?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no Kendall, you don't have to pay for me."

"Nonsense, I want to." Logan frowned.

"But I asked you on this date. I should pay." When Logan went to grab the money from his pocket Kendall grabbed his wrists making Logan's body tingle.

"I'll make you a deal. I pay for dinner and you pay for the movie tickets." Logan nodded in agreement but it wasn't because Kendall's suggestion was fair. Logan's mind had gone blank the moment Kendall touched him. In all honesty he would have agreed to anything.

When they finally got their food they sat at a table in the back away from everyone else. Kendall sat on one side and Logan sat across from him. They weren't particularly close but the table was small enough that their knees were lightly touching each other underneath.

Your friends um, James and Carlos seem really nice." Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Yep, they're my best buds; even if they can be real idiots sometimes." When Logan giggled Kendall felt a flutter in his chest. "So, when can I meet your friends?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when Logan frowned and looked down at the table. His eyes clouded in a way that made Kendall's heart clench. There was a deep sadness there that Kendall didn't think he could understand. "Did I say something wrong?" Logan's looked up at Kendall surprised. He raised his hands and shook his head.

"No, no or course not." Kendall wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry if I upset you I didn't mean-."

"Kendall really you didn't do anything." Logan looked down as he spoke. "I just," Logan let out a sigh, "I don't really have any friends." Kendall was silent for a moment before he reached across the table and took Logan's hand. Logan looked up in surprise but he didn't pull his hand away. Instead he formed his hand around Kendall and squeezed.

"Well now you have me and you'll have me for a long time. I'm hard to get rid of so you better get used to seeing me." Logan laughed feeling the air around them lighten again.

"I don't mind."

"And I bet Carlos and James would like you too. They heard so much about you they want to get to know you."

"Do you really talk about me that much?" Kendall blushed furiously. He stuttered and then began to laugh nervously. When Logan squeezed Kendall's hand he stopped and found that Logan was smiling at him.

"Don't worry. Honesty I haven't stopped thinking about you either." Kendall perked up at that. He smiled and sat up straighter.

"Really?" Logan looked away and blushed as he nodded. "Good." They both looked down only to realize they were still holding each other's hands. Logan was the first to pull away as a blush lightly covered his face. When he looked up at Kendall who was smiling at him Logan smiled as well.

When they finished dinner they walked to the theater, which was right across the street. Kendall went to go straight inside but he paused when he realized Logan had stopped and was looking up at the building with curiosity.

"What's up?" Logan glanced at Kendall as his mouth took the shape of an "o."

"Well, this may sound strange but I've never actually been to a movie theater."

"_What?_" Kendall's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. He grabbed Logan's arm and tugged him inside. "I can't believe you've never been to a movie theater. We got to get you into a movie."

"Kendall it's not that serious." Kendall only released Logan's arm when they were on the back of the line. It was moving rather quickly so they were able to take a couple of steps ever few seconds.

"Yea it is. You haven't lived until you've sat in uncomfortable seats, walked on floors sticky with questionable substances, and sat too close to a giant screen while speakers blast out your eardrums." Logan giggled.

"It truly sounds like an amazing experience." Kendall's eyes squinted as he smiled. His headed tilted allowing his cheek to touch his shoulder lightly. His dimples were more pronounced than ever and Logan couldn't help but think he looked more beautiful than ever. After a second Kendall turned back to look at the screen over the registers; he scanned the movies then turned to Logan.

"You want to see The Avengers."

"Yeah, sure." After Logan paid for the tickets they went straight into the theater. Kendall picked seats all the way in the back where no one else was. The previews had already begun playing so they sat silently through them. When the movie started Logan felt an arm drape over his shoulders. He looked at Kendall who was smiling at him before he leaned closer into Kendall's side.

At first Logan had trouble concentrating on anything other than Kendall's warmth against him. But after a while he became relaxed, even comfortable. At some point Kendall began to play with his hair making Logan sigh and lean against Kendall more. By the time the movie was over Logan was practically curled up next to Kendall with one arm resting on Kendall's chest. They waited for the credits to finish partly because they wanted to see if there was anything afterwards but they also didn't want to move just yet.

When the date was over Kendall drove Logan back to the apartment building. Kendall turned off the car then pulled off his seat belt.

"Let me walk you to the door."

"That's not necessary, really." Logan bit his lip and turned to face Kendall. "I had a great time. I hope we can hang out again soon." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah… in fact, James, Carlos and I are hanging out tomorrow. You should come." Logan smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we usually hang out at my house. I can come pick you up tomorrow at like 1:30." Logan nodded.

"Sounds great. I can't wait." Kendall nodded and smiled. They stared at each other for a moment before Kendall spoke.

"Well I guess I'll-." Kendall was cut off when Logan pressed their lips together. He didn't kiss back because of the shock but when Logan went to pull away Kendall placed his hand on the back of Logan's head and pulled him closer so their lips were pressed together again. When they pulled away again Kendall let out a breath and smiled. "Well that was unexpected." Logan blushed. He looked down at his lap and played with the hem of his shirt.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Logan looked up at Kendall still uncertain. Kendall's face was completely blissful and calm making Logan relax a bit. After a moment Logan opened the car door and stuck one leg out before turning back to Kendall.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall nodded and waved goodbye as Logan climbed out of the car. After shutting the door Logan stepped back a few feet and placed his hands in his pockets as he watched Kendall drive away. When he was out of site Logan walked back to the bridge like he usually did. When he was finally lying down ready for sleep he couldn't help but lightly touch his lips with the tips of his fingers.

Logan didn't know what possessed him to do that. The urge to kiss Kendall suddenly hit him and he just couldn't help it. His mouth was actually still tingling like Kendall's lips were still pressed against them. He had always wondered what kissing would be like and if it truly would fill him with the euphoria that he had always read about. Now that he's finally experienced it for himself he can say that it's more than that. He felt a feeling so indescribable at that moment he couldn't really understand it. He just couldn't wait to kiss Kendall again.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my humble home." Kendall held the door open for Logan as he walked inside. The living room was rather small. There was a couch and two lounge chairs across from a television set. Family photos and other decorations covered the walls and table tops. It was cozy and comfortable; just the place Kendall would live in.<p>

"Your house is really nice." Kendall chuckled.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what your used to."

"Um… so when are James and Carlos getting here?" Kendall scratched at his face as he pursed his lips. He made a noise as he glanced at the clock.

"They should be here any minute now." When Logan bit his lip Kendall wrapped his arm around him and led him to the couch to sit down.

"They're just my friends Logan. You don't need to be nervous." Logan turned to face Kendall.

"But they're your best friends. I want them to like me because…" Logan looked down. "Well, I like you." Logan was forced to look up when Kendall placed his hand under Logan's chin and lifted his face. Kendall was smiling at him in a way that made Logan blush.

"I know they'll like you because I like you too." Kendall leaned forward and pushed his lips against Logan's. When Kendall nibbled on his lower lip Logan giggled. When they kissed again Logan was smiling into it. They only broke away when the front door opened. Logan practically threw himself to the other side of the couch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Kendall pouted as you stood up from the couch.

"Nice timing James." Kendall suddenly pulled James into a head butt making him shriek. James grabbed at Kendall's arms trying to pull his head free while yelling about his hair. Logan sat up on the couch watching them wide eyed. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Should he break them up?

The next thing Logan knew they were on the ground. As soon as Carlos made his way inside and saw what was going on he tackled them and now they were rolling around and shouting at each other. Logan stood up to watch them over the coffee table. Kendall's foot suddenly kicked the underside of the table causing a vase to fall over. Logan was barely able to catch it before it fell off the table and broke.

Logan let out a sigh of relief then looked up when he realized Kendall, James, and Carlos were laughing. Kendall stood up first and took the vase from Logan before setting it back on the table.

"Thanks Logan. My mom would have killed me if we broke something again." Logan nodded wordlessly as he watched them wide eyed. James and Carlos had finally gotten off the ground. Carlos went straight to the kitchen and was most likely rummaging through the refrigerator and James sat down in one of the lounge chairs while he combed his hair. "You ok?" Logan looked at Kendall who was staring at him in concern.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." James let out a laugh.

"I think we scared your boyfriend Kendall." Kendall blushed.

"Shut up James." He let out an awkward chuckle then turned to Logan. His cheeks were still a light red. "Ignore him." Kendall suddenly turned away from Logan. "Carlos! You know my mom will kill you if you eat all our food again!" Carlos suddenly walked in carrying four cans of soda and a bowl of chips.

"What? I was just getting us snacks." Kendall rolled his eyes but grabbed a handful of chips anyway. As Carlos sat down on the other lounge chair he threw James, Kendall, and Logan a soda. They were quiet for a moment. The only sound heard were cans opening and the rustling of chips. James suddenly put his soda down then sat forward with his elbows on his knees as he looked at Logan seriously.

"So Logan, tell us about yourself."

"Uh…"

"James." James rolled his eyes at the glare Kendall sent his way. Before either of them could say anything Logan placed his hand on Kendall's knee and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well… I met Kendall at the market."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Home schooled."

"You're parents teach you?" Logan hesitated for a minute.

"Uh… no I have a tutor. My parents… work a lot."

"Any friends?" Kendall interrupted before Logan could answer.

"Enough James. You don't need to give Logan the third degree." When James held his hands up in defense Carlos laughed.

"One date and you're already the protective boyfriend." Kendall was ready to tell Carlos off but he stopped when he realized Logan was laughing. Kendall couldn't help but smile as well. When everyone was calm again Kendall turned on the TV then leaned back to relax against the couch. When Logan leaned closed to him he wrapped his arm around Logan and smiled when Logan looked up at him.

A few hours later when it was just starting to get dark James and Carlos decided to head home. While Logan waited in the living room Kendall followed his two friends outside. He closed the door behind him then turned to his two friends expectantly.

"So, what do you guys think of Logan?"

"He's not a bad guy." When James nodded in agreement Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew you guys would like him. Well, I'll see you later." When Carlos and James turned to leave Kendall went to go back inside. He was suddenly stopped when James called his name.

"He's not a bad guy Kendall but… still be careful. I short of got the feeling his hiding something." Kendall frowned.

"Well I've only known him for a little over a week James. I don't expect him to tell me everything on the first date." James nodded in understanding but he still looked unsatisfied.

"Just be careful alright. You're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt." After a moment Kendall nodded in understanding. After saying goodbye Kendall went back inside. When he shut the door behind him Logan looked up at him with a smile. The expression on Kendall's face however made him frown in concern.

"Something wrong?" Kendall chuckled and shook his head. He went straight over to the couch and sat down next to Logan. He took Logan's hand then suddenly kissed him. "What was that for?"

"James and Carlos like you." Logan let out a breath and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep." Logan sighed in relief. He bit his lip and looked down as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"About all the boyfriend stuff…" Kendall interrupted Logan before he could finish.

"Sorry about that. They were just being stupid. We don't need to put a label on us yet."

"So, you don't want to?" Kendall stared at Logan in confusion. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Put a label on us I mean."

"Do you want to?" Logan bit his lip.

"I don't know…" When Kendall laughed Logan looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Are we going to go back and forth like this all night?" Logan laughed.

"Ok, I want to." Kendall smiled brightly as he leaned forward to press their lips together. When he pulled away he was still smiling.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you here." Logan looked up from the textbook he was reading to find Kendall standing in front of him.<p>

"Hey." Kendall walked over to the table and leaned down to give Logan a quick kiss. He sat down across from him and let out a sigh.

"It's Saturday. I thought you would have called me by now." Logan laughed as he closed the book and placed it on the table.

"I saw you yesterday. I would think we could go a few hours without seeing each other."

"Yea, but I only got to see you once this week so I'm having boyfriend withdrawal." Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kendall. I have to study." When Logan tried to pick up his book again Kendall quickly took it. "Hey!"

"Come on its already past noon and I know you've been studying all morning. Please take a break. For me." Logan sighed. He couldn't resist Kendall's puppy dog eyes. When he finally gave in Kendall cheered then leaned across the table to kiss Logan. When Logan placed his hand on the back of Kendall's neck to deepen the kiss Kendall moaned.

When Kendall tried to pull away Logan shook his head and pulled him back into the kiss. Kendall laughed against Logan's lips and after a few more minutes he finally pulled away.

"And you say I'm the clingy one." Logan laughed and slapped Kendall's arm.

"Shut up." After Logan put the books away they left the library. Kendall took Logan's hand in his and started to lead him to his car, which was parked just down the street.

"So my mom wants to meet you." Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Kendall nodded.

"Well we have been dating for a month now and according to my sister I talk about you nonstop." Logan laughed.

"True. So, um when should I come over?"

"You can have dinner at my house tonight if you want. We can go to Carlos' house first then go back to my place later. James and Carlos both claim I don't spend enough time with them anymore." Logan laughed.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You're either with me or walking all over town until you find me. If I didn't like you so much I would consider getting a restraining order." Kendall laughed then lifted his free hand to poke at Logan's nose.

"I wouldn't have a problem finding you if you would get a cell phone." Logan bit his lip and looked away.

"I told you Kendall… it's on back order."

"Yea but for a month?" Kendall stopped walking then turned Logan to face him. When Logan wouldn't look up at him he lightly grabbed Logan's chin then lifted his face so their eyes locked. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Logan sighed. Kendall had been asking him that a lot lately. H was starting to run out of things to tell him.

"Of course not." Logan broke away from Kendall making him frown. "Let's get going." Kendall hesitated for a moment before following Logan to his car.

The air around them seemed tense and it was like that more often than Logan would like. When they were first dating the vague answers were enough for Kendall but now he was asking more questions and he wasn't satisfied with Logan's answers anymore.

Why don't we ever hang out at your place? What do your parents do? Do you have a job? What's your tutor's name? Logan was starting to drive himself crazy and what worried him even more was that James was growing suspicious of him as well. He constantly pointed out ever contradiction about Logan's made up life. When James commented on the fact that Logan's tutor's name changed a few times Logan nearly wet himself.

"Kendall?" Kendall made a noise in acknowledgement but didn't take his eyes off the road. "Are you mad at me?" Kendall stayed quiet for a moment before he let out a long sigh.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I just… I feel like you're hiding something from me." Kendall saw Logan look away out of the corner of his eye. "I just wish I knew why."

"Kendall I…" Logan looked down at his lap. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." When they reached Carlos' house Kendall parked in the front then quickly got out. Logan jumped out next. He ran after Kendall, who was already making his way up the walk way then grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kendall wait." Kendall turned around and crossed is arms as he watched Logan expectantly. "I wish I could tell you everything but I can't, not yet. Just please, please don't give up on me." Kendall lowered his arms and sighed. He watched Logan carefully for a long time before speaking.

"I tell you everything Logan. I just wish you would trust me enough to do the same." Logan looked down but looked up again hopefully when Kendall spoke. "But if there are some things you can't tell me yet I understand." Logan let out breath then wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as he kissed him. When they began to move their lips against each other's Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and pulled him closer. Logan let out a gasp when Kendall reached around with both hands to grab his ass. Logan bit Kendall's lip and tugged lightly as he pulled away from the kiss. They stared at each other lovingly for a moment. When Kendall gave Logan's ass a good squeeze Logan giggled.

"You have a strange obsession with my backside Kendall."

"Backside?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Ok butt." When Kendall was still looking at Logan with a raised eyebrow he rolled his eyes again and laughed.

"Ok ass, you have a weird obsession with my ass." Kendall laughed and gave Logan's butt one last squeeze before pulling away from Logan. He took his hand as they began walking up the walkway to Carlos' house. Kendall swayed his and Logan's hands back and forth as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So I'm an ass man. There's nothing wrong with that." Kendall pulled Logan close to his side then wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Plus you have a very cute butt." Logan laughed as he wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist.

"You're sick."

"I try." Carlos opened his front door before either of them had a chance to knock. He leaned against the door frame and gave them an amused smile as he looked them over.

"Well look at you two being all couplely." Carlos looked back when James yelled from inside the house.

"It's so sweet it's sickening!" Kendall rolled his eyes as they walked inside. Once in the living room he picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at James' head.

"You're just jealous that you, the self proclaimed ladies man, can't get a girlfriend."

"Hey! I go on plenty of dates! And why should I be tied down to one lady?" Logan shook his head and laughed.

"You're such a gentleman James." James leaned back against the couch and shrugged.

"Hey, I try." The four boys decided to order pizza for lunch. While they waited for the pizza to arrive they put in a movie to watch. About thirty minutes in the door bell rang. Carlos was the first one up. He ran out of the room shouting pizza as he left. Kendall laughed and detached himself from Logan's side.

"I better go make sure he doesn't eat all the pizza on his way back." Logan laughed and nodded. As soon as Kendall was gone James suddenly grabbed the remote and paused the movie. The serious look he gave Logan made Logan frown.

"Something wrong James?"

"Can I ask you something?" Logan sat up and nodded hesitantly. James sat forward with his elbows on his knees as he let out a sigh.

"You like Kendall right?" At Logan's nod James continued. "You're hopefully planning on staying with him for a long time?" Logan nodded again.

"What is this about James?" James let out a heavy sigh.

"You're a nice enough guy Logan, but Kendall is my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt. I don't know what it is but something's been bugging me ever since we started hanging out with you." Logan frowned. He couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"And what's that James." Before James could say anything Kendall and Carlos came barging in. Carlos already had a slice of pizza in one hand as he tried to get the two boxes of pizza away from Kendall.

"Come one Kendall don't hog it all!" Kendall scoffed as he held the boxes out of Carlos' reach.

"Me hogging it? That's your second slice already!" Kendall stopped short and stared at James and Logan with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't help but notice the heavy frowns on both their faces. "Everything alright guys?" James forced a fake smile on his face then turned to Kendall.

"Yeah, everything's great." Kendall couldn't be fooled that easily. He knew James way to well. Not to mention he spend so much time looking at Logan's face he practically memorized every expression. Right now Logan looked concerned, nervous, and even a little scared. Kendall's nostrils flared as he breathed in then out dramatically. He chose not to say anything but he sat even closer to Logan then before and even went as far as to wrap an arm around him possessively.

James let out a sigh as he opened the pizza box, which had been placed on the table and grabbed a slice. Logan let out a sigh as well as he grabbed his own slice. It was quiet in the room besides the movie that no one seemed to be paying attention to now. James seemed to be stuck in his own thoughts and Kendall was staring James down suspiciously. The only one who remained oblivious to the tension was Carlos who was already on his sixth slice.

"I'm going to get some more soda." James stood suddenly. "You guys want any?" Both Kendall and Carlos nodded. "Logan?"

"Um…" Logan hesitated before standing up. "I'll just come with you." Logan didn't bother to look at Kendall because he already knew he was watching them intensely as they went to the kitchen. When James and Logan first got into the kitchen they said nothing as they went into the refrigerator and grabbed four sodas; James took two and Logan took two. As soon as Logan closed the door to the refrigerator he turned to face James who was watching him closely.

"Listen Logan…"

"James wait." James set his lip in a line and narrowed his eyes before nodding for Logan to go ahead. "I care about Kendall, a lot. I don't exactly know how to describe it but I really like him and I would never want to hurt him." Logan stared at James, whose expression was completely blank. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for him to say something, anything. James huffed and went to walk past Logan. He stopped when they were shoulder to shoulder and only glanced at Logan as he spoke.

"If you like him so much why do you keep lying to him?" James went back to the living room after that but Logan didn't follow him. He leaned against the counter his eyes downcast and stinging. James was right. His relationship with Kendall was built on a complete lie. If Kendall had known from the beginning he wouldn't have looked twice at Logan. Logan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't deserve someone like Kendall.

After another second Logan went back into the living room. He smiled at Kendall knowing he had been watching the door waiting for Logan to come back. When Logan sat down he handed Kendall his soda then allowed Kendall to wrap his arm around him and pull him close.

Logan thought about telling Kendall the truth but what would that do to his relationship? Kendall would never trust Logan again. He would be disgusted with him; hate him. The only way to stay with Kendall was to never tell him, but that was impossible. Logan couldn't keep up the charade forever. There would come a time when he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. Even if he was able to improve his living situation how would he explain the absence of his parents or the whole made up life the Kendall had created for him? Logan realized no matter what he did now he was going to end up hurting Kendall. There was no stopping it.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm back!" Kendall closed the door once Logan walked inside. An older woman walked out of the kitchen to the living room with a curious expression on her face. As soon as she saw Logan she smiled and walked straight over to him. Logan was shocked when she hugged Logan. He barely managed to hug back before she was pulling away.<p>

"So you're Logan. It's so great to meet you. Kendall talks about you nonstop."

"Mom…" Kendall gave his mother a look as his face began to heat up in embarrassment. Logan chuckled and allowed himself to relax.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." Mrs. Knight smiled again then escorted Logan to the dining room where a plate of chicken as well as rice and green beans were already spread out on the table. Kendall's sister Katie was already sitting at the table when they walked in. When Kendall and Logan sat down across from her see let out a sigh of relief.

"About time you guys got here." When Katie went to fill her plate with food Mrs. Knight lightly smacked her hand away and gave her a look.

"Katie, we have a guest." She huffed then turned her attention to Logan.

"Hi I'm Katie Kendall's sister. It's nice to meet you now let's eat."

"Uh… nice to meet you too…" Kendall shook his head and laughed.

"Don't mind my baby sister." Logan laughed when the two siblings stuck their tongues out at each other. Mrs. Knight shook her head then sat down next to Katie. As she began to fill her plate with food she smiled up at Logan.

"So Logan, tell me about yourself." Logan hesitated.

"I'm sure there isn't anything about me Kendall hasn't already told you." Katie scoffed.

"Ain't that the truth?" Katie flinched when a green bean smacked her in the face. She glared back at Kendall who was pouting while he glared at her.

"Katie, Kendall don't throw your food." Logan found himself smiling even bigger. Kendall and Katie seemed to bicker endlessly but Logan could tell it was all in good fun. It was obvious that Kendall cared about his sister a great deal.

Logan was actually a little envious of Kendall's relationship with his family. Kendall's mother was probably the nicest person Logan ever met (besides Kendall) and Katie seemed to be a little blunt but it was clear that she looked up to Kendall and respected him. There was absolutely no weirdness about the fact that Kendall was bringing home a guy. They treated it like it was completely normal; exactly how it should be treated.

When dinner was over Logan stayed another hour at Kendall's house. They sat in the living room and just talked. Mrs. Knight told Logan stories about Kendall's childhood. Some of them made Kendall red from embarrassment. Logan also found out that Katie was twelve years old and remarkably bright for her age. She was outwitting Kendall at almost every turn, much to Kendall's annoyance.

When Logan finally decided it was time for him to go Kendall drove him back to the apartment complex. The entire ride had been completely silent. Logan couldn't stop thinking about Kendall's friends and family. None of them would ever hurt Kendall. They all respected him so much and cared about him. They would never lie to him. Logan let out a heavy sigh. James was right. Kendall didn't deserve someone like him. He deserved someone so much better.

"I guess I'll see you later." Logan bit his lip and nodded.

"Yea…" Kendall smile faltered. Logan's eyes looked incredibly sad even guilty.

"Is something wrong?" Logan shook his head and forced a smile on his face.

"Of course not." Logan leaned forward and kissed Kendall softly before he climbed out of the car. He leaned his arms against the window and smiled. "I'll… bye Kendall." Kendall was completely confused by Logan's behavior. He wanted to get out of the car and see what the matter was but he figured it would be better if he just let it be. He was sure that if he gave Logan time he would talk to him eventually. He could just wait until tomorrow to figure it out.

When Kendall drove away Logan walked to the bridge and climbed in his tent. He felt lower than ever at that moment. He decided he wasn't going to see Kendall anymore. Logan would cut himself out of Kendall's life completely. He didn't have an address or a phone so it wouldn't be that hard.

Logan wiped at his cheek quickly when he felt a tear roll down his face. He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes in an attempt to force himself to sleep. It was better this way. Kendall was too good for him. Kendall deserved someone who could be honest with him from the start and Logan wasn't that person.

* * *

><p>When Kendall walked into the library the next day he was surprised to find that Logan wasn't there. It was still early; about 11 o'clock so there was no way he could have missed him. Just to make sure, Kendall went straight to the front desk were the usual librarian was busy typing away at her computer. As soon as Kendall walked up to the counter she looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone. He comes in here all the time. He's average height with dark brown spiked hair and brown eyes. His name is Logan."

"Oh I know Logan. He comes here every day." Kendall's eyes brightened.

"Have you seen him?" When she frowned and shook her head Kendall's smile fell.

"I'm afraid not. Sometimes he comes in later though so it might be worth it to wait a little." Kendall sighed and nodded.

"Ok thanks." He walked away from the counter and sat at the table that Logan always sat at. He leaned his elbow against the table then rested his chin on his hand. Something just didn't feel right. Kendall was certain of it. Logan's odd behavior and the fact that he wasn't at his favorite table with his nose buried in a book was extremely odd. Kendall has hung out with Logan almost every day since they met and he always did the same thing. He went to the library in the morning and after some begging from Kendall's end he would finally give up studying and spend the day with him. At the end of the day Kendall would drop Logan off in front of his apartment and then the process would repeat.

If there was ever any deviation from Logan's schedule he made Kendall aware of it. He wouldn't just up and disappear without a reason.

After an hour Kendall finally gave up and went home. He figured he could always try again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't at the library the next day or even the day after that. After a full week passed Kendall was practically pulling his hair out. Every day he went but Logan would never show up. Then as he passed the market on his way home he would drive slowly hoping he would spot Logan on his way in or out. Of course Kendall never did.<p>

After another day without Logan showing up Kendall called James. Both he and Carlos were at Kendall's house within thirty minutes only to find him pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

"What the hell are you so worried about?" Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you saw him the other day. Just because he decided to take a few days off from studying doesn't mean you need to have a freak attack." Carlos crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Honesty dude, you're a little obsessed with him." Kendall stopped pacing to glare at Carlos.

"I'm not obsessed." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just worried. You don't know Logan like I do. Something's not right. James and Carlos looked at each other. They used their expressions as silent communication before James rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we just go to his apartment and see if he's there." Kendall suddenly stopped.

"That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" James chuckled as he grabbed Kendall's shoulders to steer him out of his bedroom.

"Because you can't think while you're freaking out." When they reached the apartment complex they took a minute to stare up at the building before they walked up to the front. Once inside they went over to the desk were an older man in a red vest was standing.

"Hi, I'm looking for Logan Mitchell. Can you tell me what his apartment number is?" Kendall frowned when the man stared at him oddly.

"I'm sorry boys. No one by that name lives here." Kendall was confused at first but then grew suddenly angry.

"How do you know that huh? There must be tons of people here. You can't possible know all their names. Don't you have a list of something?" Kendall looked back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When James mouthed the word calm he took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

The older man didn't say anything as he walked over to his computer. He spent a few minutes typing before he turned back to Kendall, James, and Carlos with a serious expression.

"No one by that name lives here. Now will you please leave?" Carlos nodded and tried to pull Kendall away but he broke free.

"He lives with his parents so maybe that's why his name isn't there."

"I'm sorry sir but we have to keep a record of everyone who lives here. If your friend was here he would be on the list." Kendall wanted to say more but decided against it. He went outside with James and Carlos completely confused and a little heartbroken.

"I don't understand." James and Carlos looked at each other before placing their hands on Kendall's shoulder.

"It's ok buddy." Kendall looked up at James.

"But this doesn't make any sense. I drop him off here every day. He lives here." James looked down and mumbled something to himself. Kendall frowned and turned to face James.

"What?" When James didn't speak right away Kendall crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well?"

"Alright look, you can't really be that surprised. Logan lied to you constantly, he avoided every question you ever asked him, and half the time his story didn't make sense. Now he disappears without a single word." James sighed dramatically. "He's not a good person. He's been using you." Kendall clenched his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white. He grit his teeth until his jaw was sore.

"You don't know anything." Kendall felt his eyes brim with tears he was so angry. "Logan is a good person. He cared about me. He would never use me."

"But…"

"No!" Kendall suddenly grabbed James shirt with both fists. "Everything was fine until the other night at Carlos' house! What the hell did you say to him?" Carlos was suddenly between them. He pulled James' shirt free from Kendall's grasp and pushed them a few feet away from each other.

"Kendall calm down." Kendall ignored Carlos and continued to stare at James angrily.

"Well James?"

"I didn't say anything he didn't need to here." Kendall's eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I told him it wasn't right for him to constantly lie to you!" Kendall clenched his teeth as his vision became red.

"Logan's avoiding me because of you! You scared him off!" Kendall turned suddenly and went straight to his car. He ignored James and Carlos who were calling him. Kendall jumped in his car and turned it on but before he could speed off Carlos was at his window.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Logan. You guys will have to find another way home."

"Kendall wait…" Before Carlos could finish Kendall was already driving off. Carlos let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. After a second he turned to James and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like the smart one here? The last thing Kendall wants you to do is bash the guy he's in love with."

"I didn't… wait… love?" Carlos didn't respond. He turned towards the street and began to cross so he could walk home. James was quick to run after him after a second. "Carlos! What do you mean love?"

* * *

><p>Logan adjusted the bag on his shoulders as he walked back from the market towards then bridge. After walking for ten minutes carrying the heavy bags he was almost there and was extremely happy about that. It had been over a week since he last saw Kendall. A heavy frown formed on Logan's face as he thought about him. He truly believed cutting ties with him was for the best but a part of him, a large part, ached to have Kendall back. Logan wasn't sure about his feeling but they were strong and they were getting harder to ignore every day.<p>

When the bridge was finally in sight Logan let out a sigh of relief but he suddenly stopped walking when he noticed someone walk up the bank then run across the bridge in the opposite direction. Logan was confused for a second before he was gripped with a sudden fear. Logan ran towards the bridge barely able to do it with the bags in his hands. He almost tripped as he ran down the bank but once he was underneath he dropped everything he was carrying in shock.

Everything was completely ransacked. The tent had been knocked over and anything that didn't seem to have any value was thrown this way and that. The blanket that he used every night was half in the stream and the battery powered alarm clock was gone as well as the small metal box that he kept all his change in. Logan lifted the tent to get a better look inside and groaned at the fact that the only other change of clothes he had was gone. He threw the tent back down and cursed to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Logan noticed the rock off to the side was sifted out of place. He let out a gasp as he ran over and fell to his knees. He ignored the sting of pain from falling on the ground and moved the rock completely to reveal a metal box. Logan's hands shook as he opened it. His heart completely crumbled when he saw what was in it; a big fat nothing.

"No, no, no." Logan dropped the box then pulled his knees to his chest. He cut ties with the only person who ever cared about him, then his stuff was stolen, and now his money was gone. He had managed to gather 2,000 dollars. Almost enough for a down payment on an apartment. It took him years to get that much. Without a regular job at had nearly been impossible but after going years of sleeping outside, days without food, and months without clean clothes Logan had managed to raise the money. Now all that hard work amounted to nothing. He was right where he started, with nothing.

Logan stood up and walked back up the bank. He walked around the park in a daze until a drop of water landed on his face. Logan looked up only to be hit with more drops of water. It was starting to rain, great. By the time Logan found a park bench to sit on it was pouring. He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered uncontrollable.

"What am I going to do?" Logan looked down as he sniffed. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears but they were washed away by the rain before they could roll down his face. Logan was so sick of his life. He was tired of being homeless and tired of always being cold, hungry, and lonely.

He wished he had a home that he could go to every night. He wished he had a family to wake up to and talk to. Most importantly Logan wished he had someone he deserved to love and someone who deserved to love him.

Logan looked up when he suddenly wasn't getting drenched with rain anymore. A black umbrella was being held over his head. Logan's breath stuttered as he traced the arm holding the umbrella until he met green eyes.

"K-Kendall?" Kendall smiled down at Logan and handed him the umbrella. He managed to get his coat off with one hand while the other held another blue umbrella that he used for himself. Kendall placed the coat over Logan's shoulders then sat down next to him. It was silent between them. The only sounds being heard was the rain and Logan's stuttering breath.

"It took me forever to find you." Kendall turned to Logan but he didn't look up at Kendall. "I started looking for you yesterday. This was the last place I thought to look." Logan hesitated before responding.

"Why?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why what?"

"Why did you bother?" Logan looked back down at his lap. "I don't deserve you." Kendall turned to face Logan and took his hand.

"That's not true! You deserve everything in the world." Logan breath stuttered as he shook his head.

"But I lied to you about everything. I don't live with my parents in a nice apartment. I don't even know who my parents are. They dropped me off at some orphanage when I was little. When I was eight I ran away. I've been living under a bridge in a tent. I was saving money so one day I might be able to buy an apartment but someone stole it. I don't have any friends. I don't have any money. I don't have anything." Logan looked up when Kendall squeezed his hand. He was surprised that there was no anger on his face.

"You have me."

"How? You should be furious with me. Hate me even." Kendall shook his head.

"I've already come to terms with it." Logan stared at Kendall in confusion.

"How?"

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about you this last week. I remembered the first time we met. You were trying to pay for food with food stamps. I realized that if you had a rich family you wouldn't need food stamps. Also, whenever I dropped you off you never went inside. You always waited for me to leave. Not to mention, you tended to wear the same things a lot." Kendall smiled sheepishly. "I'm just sad I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Why?"

"So I can help you." Logan watched Kendall blankly as he stood up. He took Logan's hand in his and pulled him up from the park bench and led him out of the park. "Let's get you back to my house so we can get you warm." Logan didn't say anything the entire way back to Kendall's house. When they got there he silently took the clothes Kendall offered him and changed in the bathroom. When he went back to Kendall's room he was sitting on his bed. Logan stood by the door awkwardly as he played with the end of the shirt he was wearing.

"I still don't get it." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Still don't get what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"But I…" When Kendall held his hand up Logan paused.

"Logan, you can't possibly think I'm so sallow that this should change how I feel about you. You're still Logan even if you don't have anything. You're still the smart, funny, and kind guy I fell in love with." Logan's eyes widened. Kendall watched him curiously not exactly sure what had happened.

"L-love?" It took Kendall a second before he realized exactly what he said. "Do you mean it?" Kendall let out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I think so?" Logan closed the door to Kendall's room then walked over to his bed. He bit his lip as he slowly sat down next to Kendall.

"Would it be ok if I said I think of love you too?" Kendall laughed as a smile came to his face.

"That would be completely ok."Kendall cupped Logan's face as he leaned forward to kiss him. Logan let out a moan when Kendall placed his hand to the back of his head and pulled him closer. Logan ran his fingers down Kendall's shirt then lifted it when he got to the end. Kendall chuckled as he pulled away to help Logan pull off his shirt. He took the time to pull Logan's shirt off as well before pushing him to lie on his back.

Kendall crawled over Logan and leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck. Logan's eyes fluttered and he let out a long moan at the sensation. When Kendall bit down Logan bit his lip and let out a whimper. When Kendall pulled away he smiled down at the small bruise that was already forming on Logan's neck.

Kendall gasped when he felt Logan's hands unbuttoning his pants. He looked down at Logan's hands then looked back up at Logan's blushing face.

"Are we really doing this?" Logan bit his lip.

"If you want to." Kendall provided an answer by kissing Logan passionately. When Logan suddenly stuck his hands in Kendall's pants he broke the kiss and moaned. Logan began rubbing Kendall threw his underwear and blushed at the feel of him growing under his hand.

"Logan." Logan felt himself harden at the sounds Kendall was making. He pulled his hand out of Kendall's pants then pushed them all the way off with Kendall's help. Once Kendall's pants and underwear were off Kendall helped Logan out of his own pants. Logan swallowed past the lump in his throat as his stomach fluttered from nerves.

"So, now what?" Kendall bit his lip.

"I thought we were going to… you know." Logan blushed.

"Yea but how… I mean… I've never…" Kendall silenced Logan with a kiss.

"Don't worry. I haven't either." Logan nodded. He felt a little less nervous knowing Kendall was in the same boat as he was. Kendall put two fingers to Logan's lips and moaned when he began to suck on them. As Logan ran his tongue over Kendall's fingers Kendall leaned down to suck on Logan's nipples. Logan moaned around Kendall's fingers and involuntarily thrust his hips up. When their lower halves rubbed together it created an incredible sensation that almost overwhelmed them.

Feeling hornier then ever Logan pulled Kendall's fingers from his mouth then pushed his hand down between them. Just by looking at him Kendall could tell he was nervous. He pecked Logan's lip and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're sure about this?" When Logan nodded Kendall continued. He leaned down to connect their lips as he rubbed around Logan's entrance. When he finally pushed his finger in Logan whimpered and tensed. Kendall whispered reassuringly in Logan's ear and rubbed soft circles into Logan's stomach in an attempt to relax him.

When Logan's entrance softened around Kendall's finger he began to push in and out. Logan breathed in and out evenly as he tried to get used to the strange feeling. When Kendall pushed in another finger beside the first one Logan bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet. It didn't hurt horribly but there was a light stinging feeling. Kendall was sucking on his neck as he pushed and prodded at different angles. Logan wondered what he was trying to do until Kendall suddenly pushed against something that made him gasp. Kendall smirked as he pushed against Logan's prostate. Logan was rocking his hips against Kendall's hand as he moaned softly.

"Kendall, I need you." Kendall licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out. He spit on his hand then rubbed himself. When he was finished he positioned himself at Logan's entrance. When Logan cupped Kendall's face he paused to look into Logan's eyes. "I love you." Kendall smiled.

"I love you too."

"Will you go slow?" Kendall pecked Logan's lips.

"Of course babe." Logan smiled at the pet name then bit his lip as he braced himself. When Kendall started to push in Logan cried out. He held onto Kendall's shoulders tightly as his eyes pricked with tears. When Kendall was pushed in all the way he paused and began peppering kisses all over Logan's face. "You ok?" Logan nodded.

"Y-yea, just give me a minute." Kendall nodded. He ran his up and down Logan's thighs in an attempt to relax him. When Logan's body was no longer tense and his entrance was relaxed Kendall gave an experimental thrust. Logan gasped as his prostate was hit right away. He moaned Kendall's name and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Kendall began thrusting at an even pace making Logan gasp with every thrust.

"god so tight." Kendall leaned up on his elbows to get a better angle as he trusts harder. Logan's head fell back against the bed and his legs fell open as he let Kendall completely dominate him. Logan ran his hands down Kendall's back then grabbed at Kendall's hips as he tried to make him trust harder and faster.

"More, Kendall please." Kendall nodded as he grunted. He thrust rapidly allowing their skin to slap together rapidly. Logan was moaning loudly and calling out Kendall's name repeatedly as Kendall continued plowing into Logan.

Kendall's arms were trembling as he thrust as hard as fast as he could. Logan's legs were trembling against him indicating to Kendall that he was close. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan passionately as he felt himself draw close. Suddenly Logan moaned as his legs tightened around Kendall's waist. His hips thrust against Kendall as he came over both their stomachs.

With the feeling over Logan's entrance convulsing around him Kendall let out a moan as he pressed his hips against Logan's. He grinded his hips in a circular motion as he trembled with the force of his orgasm. When it was over Kendall slowly pulled out of Logan and laid next to him. He pulled Logan to his chest and kissed the top of his head as they both tried to regulate their breathing.

"That was amazing." Kendall let out a chuckle as he hugged Logan tighter.

"More than amazing." They fell silent as they laid next to each other. After a moment Kendall noticed Logan was running his hand over his comforter. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Logan looked up at Kendall in surprise then blushed.

"Sorry it's just… I've never slept on a bed before." Kendall felt his heart sink. He wrapped his arms around Logan and held onto him tightly. Kendall stroked Logan's hair as he spoke.

"You'll never live like that again Logan. I promise."

* * *

><p>"I guess this is it. Thanks for your help Logan." Logan threw his bag over his shoulder as he smiled at Mrs. Harrison.<p>

"No, thank you." She smiled brightly and handed him fifty dollars.

"So you were able to get a job?" Logan nodded.

"Yea, I start working at the market on Monday."

"Oh that's wonderful. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Yeah, well, bye Mrs. Harrison. She waved Logan goodbye as he stepped outside. Logan smiled when he found Kendall waiting for him. Logan jogged down the steps then sped walked down the path. Kendall couldn't help but laugh when Logan threw himself at him. Kendall wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and spun him around a few times.

"Hey you." Logan leaned up to peck Kendall on the lips.

"Hi." After a minute Kendall pulled away and walked around his car.

"You ready to go." Logan nodded and climbed in the passenger side. He noticed for the first time that James and Carlos were in the back. When Kendall buckled his seatbelt he turned to the others and let out a breath.

"So, were to boys."

"Oh! Let's get pizza!" Carlos pouted when James sighed dramatically.

"I don't want pizza let's get Chinese."

"No pizza!"

"Chinese!"

"Pizza!"

"Chinese!" Carlos suddenly turned away from James.

"Logie! Tell James we need to get pizza." Logan shook his head as he laughed.

"Why don't we go to the mall? There's a pizza and Chinese place at the food court." Carlos cheered.

"That's a great idea! You're so smart." Logan laughed.

"Hey I am the smart one." Logan looked towards Kendall when he felt him grab his hand. They smiled at each other before Kendall turned on the car and drove off.

**A/N: Finally done. It's good to finally get this out there. I've been working on it forever. I'm not sure how well it turned out but I hope you like it.**

**(1): I don't know about you but in the winter when it's really cold as soon as I step into the shower I get covered in Goosebumps. I think it's because you go from cold to suddenly hot so your body wants to take in as much heat as possible. Idk…**


	8. why don't you join us

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This request comes from ****loveyoualways21**

Carlos held his pillow over his face and screamed into it for the third time in a row. When he heard a sigh from the other side of the room Carlos lifted his pillow off his face and turned his head as James sighed again.

"I know how you feel buddy." When there was another bang on the wall followed by an "ah-ah" noise both boys groaned. Kendall and Logan were at it again. On the other side of the wall they were humping like bunnies without a care in the world. They had been carrying on like this for a week and James and Carlos were getting fed up. Another moan was heard through the paper thin wall and this time it was even louder than the last one.

"Jesus is Kendall killing him in there." James snorted in surprise then began to laugh hysterically. When Carlos joined in the laughter they both seemed to laugh harder until their sides were hurting. When they finally calmed down James wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"But seriously how do they fuck every night but still get plenty of sleep." James softly rubbed his fingers over the skin just under his eyes. "I mean I'm starting to get bags! That's just not going to work if I want to be successful on the dating scene!"

"_Kendall! Fu-AH!" _Carlos growled then suddenly swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"That's it." James leaned up on his elbows and watched Carlos with a raised eyebrow as he stomped towards the door.

"And what are you doing?" Carlos rolled his eyes and huffed as he yanked the door open.

"I'm putting a stop to this! I'm tired of them going at it all night. I. Need. Sleep." James got a determined look on his face as he nodded in agreement. He hopped out of bed and followed Carlos to Kendall and Logan's room. If they thought it was loud from their room, standing in front of their friend's door was like watching an earthquake. They were lucky Katie and Mrs. Knight were gone for the night.

James and Carlos both banged on the door as loud as they could. The shouting and moaning faded to silence then Kendall was opening the door with his pillow blocking his private parts. Just past him Logan was lying on the twin beds they had pushed together. He had pulled their blanket over his lower half so only his chest was showing. Both Kendall and Logan stared at their two friends with blank curiosity.

"Yes?" James glared at Kendall. He leaned against the frame of the door and let out a growl.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kendall raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Well, for your information it is past midnight and Carlos and I would like to get some sleep." Carlos stepped in front of James and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Just because you guys can have sex constantly doesn't mean you should!" Logan looked away and blushed but Kendall seemed to raise his eyebrow even higher. After a second his expression suddenly changed like something just clicked. A devious smile slowly formed on his face that worried James and Carlos. They glanced at each other nervously as a spark appeared in Kendall's eyes.

"Why don't you guys join us?"

"_Huh?" _Both Carlos' and James' jaws dropped. There was no way Kendall just said that. He couldn't have been serious but the unchanged expression was a clear indication that he was completely serious.

"Kendall." Both James and Carlos jumped when Logan spoke for the first time. Kendall turned to face him and noticed the apprehension written across his face. Kendall turned back to James and Carlos and smiled.

"One sec guys." When Kendall walked back over to the bed James couldn't help but let his eyes travel downwards as soon as they landed on Kendall's pale white rear he immediately looked back up. A blush began to cover James' face and when he looked at Carlos he could see a blush was on his face as well.

Carlos decided to focus on Logan instead of Kendall's nakedness. He was naked as well but at least he was covered. Neither James nor Carlos could hear what was being said but it was clear that Logan was unsure about Kendall's suggestion. After a few minutes of a quiet back and forth Logan nodded. He gave Kendall a loving smile as Kendall cupped his face then brought their lips together for a sweat and sultry kiss. Just watching them made the pit of Carlos' stomach flutter.

Kendall got up from the bed and walked back over to James and Carlos who hadn't moved an inch. He took a second to look them over before he stepped to the side to let them walk into the room.

"Come on in guys." James feet seemed to have a mind of their own because he was in the room before even thinking about it. He stood next to Carlos a few feet away from the bed as Kendall walked around the room. Kendall grabbed the two desk chairs and placed them behind James and Carlos. When they didn't immediately sit down Kendall chuckled and pushed against each of their shoulders forcing them to sit. It took Carlos about a second to notice that Kendall had abandoned the pillow so now he could see his entire front. When his eyes traveled down to Kendall's pelvis his fingers and toes tingled.

"Wow." Carlos slapped his hand over his mouth as his face heated up in embarrassment. Kendall let out a laugh as he crossed his arms.

"I'll take that as a complement." Kendall walked back over to the bed where Logan was waiting for him. "You guys don't seem to be ready yet. Why don't you watch us first?" James swallowed and nodded. He sat up straight with his eyes fixated on his two friends. Kendall slowly crawled over Logan and whispered something to him that made him giggle. James' heart fluttered at the sound. He didn't even care that Kendall probably made a comment about himself and Carlos who were watching them intently.

Without another moment's hesitation Kendall spread Logan's legs and thrust balls deep. Carlos let out a gasp at the action and found himself wondering what something like that would feel like. The way Logan threw his head back and the way his eyes fluttered showed he was enjoying it very much. He spread his legs wider and began moving his hips against Kendall's. After a second Kendall laid flush against Logan and pushed his hands underneath Logan to grab his ass. Kendall buried his face and Logan's neck as he began to thrust hard and with an even pace. Logan was panting heavily and moaning as he dug his heals into the bed to thrust against Kendall. Logan's hands were hovering over Kendall's hips trembling as he was hit with waves of pleasure.

James licked his lips as he watched Kendall fuck Logan harshly. Without him even realizing it James' hand was inching towards the opening in his pants. When he felt the cold metal of the top button against his overheated skin he quickly pulled it away like he had been burned. When Kendall suddenly pushed all the way in and swiveled his hips making Logan swoon James cursed to himself and stuck his hand through the opening. When his hand came in contact with his already hard member he let out a grown. He let his eyes close as he absorbed the sensation.

When Kendall and Logan's moaning suddenly stopped James' eyes shot wide open. Kendall was just pulling out of Logan who looked not at all pleased. Logan let out an annoyed whimper but was silenced when Kendall pressed their lips together. When Kendall pulled away he turned to James and Carlos with a smirk on his face.

"I think you two are just about ready." James blinked in confusion then turned to look at Carlos who was obviously just as hard as James was. Carlos' pants were open as well but he had pulled his member free. It was thick and long and stuck out proudly. James couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of it.

Kendall walked over to his two friends and leaned down when he was standing in front of James so they were eye level. After a moment of staring Kendall suddenly connected their lips making James gasp. It took him a second to kiss back but when he was finally used to Kendall's lips against his James was kissing back passionately. When Kendall pulled away he smiled wickedly then leaned more forward so his lips were lightly touching James' ear.

"I've seen the way you look at Logan." James gulped. "You've been dying to fuck him for years." When Kendall ran his tongue along the shell of James' ear James shivered. "Here's your chance." The next thing James knew Kendall was on his knees. He tugged at James' pants until he lifted his hips and helped Kendall get them off. After Kendall pulled James' legs free he threw his pants to some random area then ran his hands up James' thighs. He kissed his way from James' knee until his lips were lightly touching the head of James' cock.

James let out a long moan and thread his fingers through Kendall's hair when he sucked on the tip. Kendall dipped his tongue in the slit before he hollowed his cheeks and took all of James into his mouth.

"F-fuck you're too good at this." Kendall laughed around James' cock making him grunt and thrust his hips up. Kendall gagged in surprise but after a second to compose himself he was bobbing up and down like it was his job. James hunched forward and tightened his hold on Kendall's hair as he lightly thrust upwards. No other girl or guy had ever sucked his dick like Kendall. Logan was one lucky guy.

Kendall pulled off and took a series of deep breaths as he stared up at James. He replaced his mouth with his hand; making sure to flick his wrists with every up stroke. He licked the pre cum from James' slit before he stood back up. He walked back over to the bed and chuckled at Logan who was fingering himself.

"You're such a naughty boy Logan." Kendall slapped Logan's thigh then locked eyes with James. He lifted his hand and motioned for James to come to the bed. He hesitated before he stood up. He slowly walked to the bed and sat down. He was tense at first but then Kendall was leaning forward and kissing him again. James instantly relaxed as he placed his hand on the back of Kendall's head.

"Logan licked his lips as he watched his best friend and his boyfriend kiss. He glanced past them only to realize that Carlos was still sitting off to the side; completely forgotten.

"Carlos." Carlos snapped out of his trance when Logan called him over. He kicked off his pants then went straight over to the bed shocking Logan when he pressed their lips hungrily together. Carlos forced Logan on his back and pinned his wrists to the bed as he attacked his neck. Logan moaning his name only fueled him and made him bite harder.

"Ah!" Logan gasped when Carlos broke skin. It hurt like hell at first but then Carlos light kissed and sucked the area. It felt nice and reminded Logan of the first time Kendall spanked him. He hated it at first but he loved the feeling of Kendall lightly rubbing his hand over the stinging area. It made him grow to love the pain.

"Careful Carlos. Don't hurt my boyfriend." Carlos pulled away from Logan's neck and released his wrists. He smiled sheepishly at Kendall as his face heated up. Kendall chuckled then kissed Carlos reassuringly. When he broke away he crawled away from the three and leaned his back against the wall. He lightly began stroking himself as he watched them.

Carlos and James looked at each other knowing exactly what Kendall was waiting for. James moved first and situated himself between Logan's legs while Carlos leaned down to kiss Logan again. Carlos explored Logan's chest; stopping to tweak each of his nipples. Logan moaned into their kiss then gasped when he felt something poking at his entrance.

He broke away from Carlos too look up at James who was panting as he began to push his dick into Logan. His eyes fluttered shut as Logan squeezed him. James groaned and cursed to himself not expecting Logan to be so tight.

James placed his hands behind Logan's knees then pushed them until they were touching Logan's chest. He began to thrust in and out slowly as he watched where their bodies connected. James looked up at Logan and smiled at the pure ecstasy on Logan's face. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was open allowing him to let out delicious moans. Sweat lightly coated Logan's body making ever muscle shine as they moved underneath Logan's skin.

"Fuck." James moaned as he started thrusting harder. Kendall had been right. James always wondered what it would be like to have sex with Logan. He often had dreams about cornering Logan at the studio and then dragging him into a supply closet or bending him over the dinner table when no one was home. Kendall and Logan's loud escapades only ever fueled his dream but now James had Logan spread out underneath him; moaning like a bitch in heat. He wasn't about to waste this chance.

James leaned down and kissed Logan hard. Their teeth clash together as they moaned against each other's mouths. When he pulled away James grabbed Carlos by his arm and situated him by Logan's head. James grabbed Carlos member and stroked a few times before he tapped Logan's cheek with it.

"Suck." Logan bit his lip and nodded as he replaced James' hand with his own. Carlos let out a long groan as he thread his fingers through Logan's hair and thrust in and out of his mouth lightly. James took that opportunity to place his hands back behind Logan's knees before he pushed them forward again. Instead of a slow pace James began thrusting rapidly. Logan released Carlos from his mouth in surprise as he let out a shout. James was brutalizing  
>Logan's prostate with every back breaking thrust. Logan was reduced to a withering, shouting mess until Carlos grabbed his head and thrust deep into his mouth again.<p>

Logan's muffled moans vibrated against Carlos making him see stars. He cursed then moaned Logan's name while thrusting in and out of his mouth. To Carlos and James' surprise Logan took it in stride. He barely even flinched when Carlos shoved himself all the way in and out. Now James knew where Kendall learned how to do it.

James was thrusting so hard Logan would inch away from him with each movement. He had to stop and pull him back a few times so he wouldn't go flying off the bed. Logan never protested to the man handling. He simply held onto the bed sheets with one hand while the other dug into the skin of Carlos' thigh. The situation actually made Logan's member become impossibly harder. Being dominated was his kink; if Carlos wasn't wrecking his mouth he would be begging James to thrust harder and faster. He would be shouting every curse word under the sun as James bent him farther in half and claimed him. James and Carlos' growls and groans were turning him on almost as much as the constant thrusts against his prostate. Logan suddenly wanted to hear more.

He turned his head and sucked harder on Carlos' dick and reached down to pull on his balls. Carlos breath stuttered at the sensation as he felt his dick twitch and his stomach tighten. He began thrusting in and out faster as the edge of his vision blurred. His moans grew in volume until he let out an embarrassing sound as he entire body shook. Logan's eyes widened in surprise at the amount of sperm Carlos produced. He did his best to swallow it all but some managed to drip down his chin as he pulled away with a gasp.

Carlos was breathing heavily as he leaned down and licked Logan's chin. He bit and nipped at Logan's skin as James was still plowing into him. Now that Logan was able to, he called out James' name and begged as much as he wanted to. Various shouts consisting of "faster," "Don't stop" and "Right there" spilled from his mouth as James pushed him closer to the edge.

Feeling his own release approaching, James let go of Logan's legs and placed his hands by Logan's head for better leverage. Logan wrapped his legs around James' waist and dug his heels into his back as he met James thrust for thrust.

"Fuck that's it." Logan threw his head back and shouted James' name. He let out a series of high pitched noises as his entire body tensed and trembled. The sight of Logan's eyes rolling back as he painted both his and James' stomach white made James balls tighten as he grunted with his release. He thrust in as hard as he could then pressed his hips hard against Logan's; grinding slightly. After a few lazy thrusts James pulled out of Logan and fell back against the bed.

Kendall finally moved away from his spot and crawled over to James, Carlos, and Logan who were still trying to catch their breath. He crawled behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around him making him gasp. Kendall's still very hard and leaking member pressed against Carlos' back making him shiver.

"My turn." Carlos gasped when he was suddenly pushed forward so he was on his hands and knees. Kendall pressed himself against Carlos' back and kissed between his shoulders before he pulled away to suck on his fingers. Carlos turned to watch Kendall who was just pulling his fingers out of his mouth. When Kendall met Carlos' eyes he waited for permission before he began poking and prodding at Carlos' entrance.

"F-fuck." Carlos arms buckled before giving out. He leaned on his elbows and buried his face in the bed as Kendall pushed in. It stung, but when Carlos felt a hand tracing circles into his back he allowed himself to relax. When he looked back up Logan was kneeling next to him. He gave Carlos a reassuring smile as he continued to massage the muscles in his back. When Kendall added another finger Carlos tensed up again but Logan was quick to whisper to him reassuringly.

Eventually, Kendall pulled his fingers free and spit on his hand before rubbing himself. As Kendall began to slowly press in Logan crawled away and allowed James to wrap his arms around him from behind. He smiled at Kendall when they locked eyes then let out a content sigh when James began running his fingers over Logan's stomach.

When Kendall was buried to the hilt he kept still so Carlos could get used to his size. He rubbed reassuring circles in Carlos' lower back and whispered how amazing he was; just like he had done his and Logan's first time. When Carlos finally felt good enough to continue he locked eyes with Kendall and nodded for him to start.

Kendall bit his lip as he slowly pulled out then pushed in. At first Carlos only let out pained filled groans but after a few changes in angle Carlos moaned loudly as he thrust back against Kendall. With a smirk now formed on his lips Kendall held onto Carlos' hips tightly as he started thrusting faster. Carlos had his face buried in the bed as every thrust against his prostate made him squeal and squirm.

Not satisfied, Kendall reached forward and dug his fingers into Carlos' hair. When he yanked Carlos head up so he was on his hands and knees again Carlos let out a pained gasp.

"Wanna hear you. Moan for me." Kendall started thrusting rapidly as Carlos fulfilled Kendall's wish. His mouth was open in the form of an "o" as every sound he could possibly make came spilling out of his mouth. With a few more thrusts Kendall could feel his stomach tightening. He had already been so close after he watched James, Carlos, and Logan he wasn't sure if he could last much longer.

His pride made him want to come after Carlos so he reached underneath him and grabbed his dick. As he continued to thrust hard and fast he moved his hand at the same pace. Carlos let out a shout as stars dotted his eyes. With a grunt he came over the bed as well as Kendall's hand. The sensation of Carlos' entrance suddenly tightening was too much for Kendall who came as well.

After Kendall took a second to catch his breath he slowly pulled out of Carlos who moaned at the sensation. Carlos turned around to face Kendall and after giving him a warm smile he gently kissed Kendall's lips. When Carlos pulled away he noticed Kendall was looking away from him.

James was sitting with his back leaned against the wall with Logan lying against his chest. Logan's head was back on James' shoulder and his mouth was open wide as he panted heavily. One of James' hands was playing with Logan's nipple while James was tunneling into Logan's entrance with the other. When James looked up to see Kendall and Carlos watching he smiled deviously at them. Releasing Logan's nipple he pushed his legs wider apart; not only providing a better view for the two boys watching but it also allowed his three fingers to go in deeper. When James curled his fingers and hit Logan's prostate his back arched. Logan's gasped and his eyes widened. He began to push his hips against James' hand, fucking himself on his fingers. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other with smiles on their faces before they crawled over to the two. Kendall began sucking on Logan's neck will Carlos worked on his chest.

"K-Kendall." Kendall pulled away from Logan's neck to smile at him. "Love you." Kendall's smile got impossibly wider.

"Love you too." Logan let out a gasp when he felt a sudden wetness around his member. When he looked down Carlos was staring back up at him with his lips around the head of his dick. As James thrust his fingers in and out of Logan Carlos fisted the base of Logan's cock and sucked on the rest. When Logan threw his head back Kendall began sucking on Logan's neck again.

Kendall reached around Logan and felt around until he heard James let out a gasp. He smirked against Logan's neck as he fisted the stiff member and moved his hand against the soft skin. James then gripped onto Carlos as Carlos gripped on to Kendall. The positioning was awkward but as each of them felt their stomachs tighten they didn't really care.

Logan came first. His back arched away from James as he came into Carlos' mouth. His high pitched moans and the feel of his entrance pulsating around James' fingers made James come. His cum covered Logan's back and Carlos' hand as his hips stuttered with his orgasm. Both Kendall and Carlos came next. Carlos let out a long groan and threw his head back as his cum hit the bed sheet. In order to quiet his moans, Kendall bit hard into Logan's neck making Logan gasp then moan softly.

Kendall was the first to pull away. He grabbed Logan by his arm and dragged him to the opposite side before lying down. When Logan laid against him with his head on his chest Kendall kissed his head while he played with his hair. James and Carlos plopped down next to them facing Kendall and Logan.

Logan turned away from Kendall and entangled his legs with James as Carlos and Kendall wrapped their arms around each other them.

"I told you Logan." Carlos and James gave Kendall curious looks as he smiled. "I knew they would come to our room if we were loud enough." When James and Carlos' eyes bugged out Logan and Kendall both laughed. Carlos shook his head and playfully glared at his two friends.

"You guys are sneaky." A playful smirk came to Carlos' face. "We'll have to get you back for that." Logan giggled smirking as well.

"I can't wait."

**A/N: Done! This was a lot easier to write then the other chapters surprisingly. I hope you guys like it. **


	9. cheerleaders have more fun

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one. It took longer than expected to right but for the trouble I'm doing a double update so you now have two new chapters.**

**This request is for the lovely ****gleechild ****and ****squoctobird**** as well. I will admit though I'm not sure this is completely what you (gleechild) wanted. If I'm correct you requested this over twitter so I couldn't go back and see exactly what you asked for. Hopefully I did a good job with this.**

**Enjoy. **

Kendall looked up from his spot on the orange couch when Logan came bursting into the apartment. He held a large cardboard box in his hands that peeked Kendall's interests.

"Hi Kendall." Logan made a sharp turn and went straight up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. After a second Kendall got off the couch and followed him. When he reached his and Logan's shared room Logan was sitting on their bed already getting the box open.

"What's that?" Logan didn't look up as he ripped at the tape that held the box closed. A deep frown was on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"You know that interview we have for that access Hollywood show?" Kendall nodded his head even though he knew Logan wasn't looking up at him. He sat down next to Logan with raised eyebrows as he peered at the box that was almost open.

"Yeah."

"They want baby pictures so I had my mom mail me some pictures so I can give the interviewer some." Logan finally opened the box revealing a large pile of baby pictures. Logan let out a sigh and shook his head as a smile came to his face. "Though I don't see why she had to send so much." Kendall didn't reply to his comment. He was too busy staring into the box and looking at all the visible pictures. When one caught his eye he immediately reached in and pulled it out. Kendall's eyes crinkled as a huge smile came to his face.

"Aw! Look at you!" Kendall nearly let out an embarrassing girly squeal as he held the picture in his hand. Chubby cheeks, cute little nose, adorable smile, hideously adorable outfit and beautiful bright eyes; Kendall always had a soft spot for babies but Logan was one of the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. He decided in that moment that their babies must, absolutely must look like this. Even if he had to get Logan pregnant to do it; hey, men could get pregnant. Kendall only knew that because it was one of those strange facts Logan insisted on telling him.

Logan chuckled feeling his cheeks get red from Kendall's excitement.

"Oh yeah, that's my mom's favorite. She would be so happy if I used that. It's probably why she put it on the top."

"You were such a fat little thing." Logan's jaw dropped as he made an undignified sound.

"Hey!" When Logan tried to take the picture back Kendall held it out of his reach.

"Calm down you were a baby. Babies are supposed to be all chubby and adorable and I can't get over this! I want this baby!" Logan giggled as he scooted closer to Kendall. He wrapped his arms around him as he nibbled on his ear.

"But you do have me." Kendall put the picture down as he gave Logan a sly smile. He moved the box off Logan's lap and pushed him onto his back. When Kendall was hovering over Logan he nipped at his neck smirking at the whimper Logan released from his throat.

"And I do love my sexy little beast. What would you like daddy to do for you." Kendall raised his eyebrows when Logan grimaced.

"You know, that's usually a turn on but not so much when the previous conversation was about you wanting me to be your baby." Kendall grimaced as well as he let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, your right." He suddenly sat up then grabbed the box so he could look through it. "Let's look at more baby pictures!" Logan leaned up on his elbows as he shook his head. Kendall was rummaging through the box with a goofy grin on his face.

Suddenly Kendall let out a squeak as he pulled out two more pictures. Logan sat up to get a better look then smiled to himself at the memories that flooded his subconscious. In the photos Logan was wearing a blue shirt with a white collar. His trademark adorable smile was present in both but in the second Logan was leaning his head against his face and his smile seemed genuine; like he had just been laughing at someone off to the side.

"Where you ever not completely adorable!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're love for me is affecting you're judgment. I wasn't that cute." Kendall scoffed.

"You were and always have been beautiful." Kendall looked back at the pictures and cocked his head to the side. "Although… you kind of looked Asian as a baby." Kendall snorted when Logan smacked his chest.

"Don't make fun of me." Logan pouted and looked up at Kendall through his eyelashes. Kendall gave Logan a smile and leaned forward to press their lips together. Logan immediately dropped the pout as he smiled into the kiss; letting out a little giggle as well. When Logan pulled away he picked up the three pictures Kendall had fawned over while he nodded to himself.

"Alright, I think these will do. I just need one picture of when I was older." They both began looking through the pictures again. Logan would take out the ones he liked and put them next to him in the maybe pile while he put the ones they weren't going to use on the floor. They had managed to get a pretty good selection and of course Kendall always stopped to fawn over a baby picture or comment on how Logan still managed to look sexy with longer hair (Kendall still preferred his short hair however).

When Logan was placing another picture on the floor the sound of Kendall rummaging through the box suddenly stopped.

"What? Did you find another adorable…" Logan nearly died on the spot when he sat up and looked at the picture in Kendall's hands. Logan stuttered for a moment as he stared at Kendall's wide shocked eyes. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh..."

"I swear I wasn't!"

"My…"

"That's not me! It's a trick!"

"God!" In Kendall's hand was a picture of Logan that couldn't be more than a few years old. He was standing in the middle of a field but he wasn't alone. He stood in the center with girls on either side of him. They were all striking the same pose, including Logan, with one arm in the air and another placed on their hip. The girls all wore matching red skirts with red and white sweaters while Logan was wearing red pants with the same sweater as the girls. The outfits, the poses, and the pom-poms were a clear indication to what was going on in this picture.

Kendall began laughing hysterically as Logan's face heated up so much he thought his head would explode. Kendall leaned forward and grabbed at his side as his loud laughing turned suddenly silent. His face became red from the lack of air entering his lungs as he fell back and rolled around because of the glorious pain. "I can't breathe!" Logan frowned deepened as he took the offending object from Kendall's grasp. He stared daggers at the picture hoping he could burn holes into it with his eyes. He made a mental note to berate his mother later for sending it. Logan let out a sigh as he turned to Kendall who was just sobering up.

"Kendall, come on." When Kendall let out a chuckle Logan let out an annoyed sound and smacked his stomach hard. "Quit it!" Kendall took in a breath and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Ok, ok sorry but babe come on. You were," Kendall giggled again before speaking, "A cheerleader!" Logan let out a huff of air as a pout formed on his face.

"It's not that funny."

"So you mean to tell me all those times you said you were at gymnastic camp you were really…" Logan sighed and looked away.

"At cheer camp." Kendall was ready to start laughing again until Logan sent him a glare that made him clam up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You're reaction isn't reason enough?" Kendall frowned as he detected the hurt in Logan's voice.

"Aw baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." When Kendall tried to pull Logan into a hug Logan pushed away in an attempt to play hard to get. After a seconds hesitation Kendall pulled Logan into a hug with more force. He held Logan's head to his chest and practically cradled him as he sobbed over dramatically. "I'm sorry baby! I love you don't leave me!" Logan rolled his eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright just stop crushing my head." When Kendall let go Logan sighed as he ran his fingers through his partly flattened hair.

"You're ridiculous sometimes." Kendall titled his head to the side and smiled widely.

"But you love me." When Kendall's eyes fell on the cheerleading picture his curiosity was peeked again. "Why cheerleading?"

"Huh?"

"You always told us you were at gymnastic camp. Why didn't you just go to gymnastic camp?" Logan looked down at the picture he was holding as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I was way deep in the closet and I thought if I surrounded myself with girls I would stop thinking about you." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"You liked me back then." Logan bit his lip as a blush came to his face. When he glanced up at Kendall he could see the endearing smile that was forming on his face.

"Yeah…"

"But wouldn't gymnastic camp work too."

"More guys and they walk around in tights." Kendall let out a laugh. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem." They were both silent for a moment. Logan continued to stare at the picture as his mind was bombarded with memories; some pleasant while others were of past negative emotions that he didn't exactly want to think about.

Logan's mind was brought back to the present when he glanced up at Kendall and found the devious smile plastered on his face. Depending on the situation that smile could set Logan's body on fire or send him running for cover. In this instance it was the latter.

"Do you still have you're cheer outfit." Before Logan could answer Kendall was up and running towards their closet. He threw it open and began rummaging inside.

"Kendall what the hell are you looking for?" Kendall didn't answer. He kneeled and began throwing stuff he wanted out of the way behind him.

"I bet it's in here!" Logan ducked out of the way of a plaid shirt that nearly smacked him in the face.

"What's in there? Will you stop making a mess? I'm going to have to clean this up you know!"

"Where's your cheerleading outfit." Logan suddenly stopped picking up the clothes Kendall was throwing on the floor to stare at him. Kendall was turned around half of his body still in the closet. It took a moment for Logan to realize he was completely serious; he wasn't kidding.

"What? Why on earth would I still have that? Why would I bring it to LA with us? That's completely idiotic." Kendall huffed and pouted heavily.

"All you had to do was say no." Logan rolled his eyes and was about to make a sarcastic remake but stopped when he realized Kendall was up and leaving the room. He dropped the clothes in his hands and followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go buy something?"

"What? But Kendall what about…" Logan let out a sigh as Kendall shut the front door behind him. He let out a breath and turned around as a heavy pout formed on his face. "He could have at least helped me clean up. Stupid jerk; why do I even love you…" Logan continued to mumble angrily to himself as he walked back to his room and cleaned up Kendall's mess.

By the time Kendall returned Logan was just finishing putting the clothes back in the closet just like they had been before. Kendall walked straight to their room with a shopping bag clutched tightly to his chest. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat as he stopped to stare at Logan who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you…"

"I got you something." Logan narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he slowly walked towards Kendall. He kept his eyes on Kendall's face as he snatched the bag out of Kendall's grasp. With pursed lips Logan slowly opened the bag his eyes still on Kendall's smiling face. When he finally looked down to see what made Kendall so excited he gasped. Logan's face turned beat red; half from anger and half from embarrassment.

"Kendall!" Kendall's smile fell at Logan's tone.

"What?"

"What the hell is this?" Kendall bit his lip as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Well remember how we were talking about bringing role play into the bedroom."

"No." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and pouted heavily.

"Why?" Logan let out a huff of anger as he pulled the contents of the bag out to get a better look.

"First of all you laughed at me for being cheerleader, secondly I said maybe to the role play and this is completely degrading I don't… Kendall this is a skirt!"

"What? It's sexier."

"You're impossible." Kendall suddenly dropped to his knees making Logan raise an eyebrow. He held his hands together as he gave Logan a puppy dog look.

"Please Logie. I'll love you forever."

"No."

"Please!"

"No way."

"For me."

"Not even for you." Kendall let out an annoyed sound.

"If you don't I'll… never sleep with you again." Logan raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't last a day." Kendall scoffed. He stood up from his place on the floor as he gestured to himself.

"Oh please, you know you love all of this."

"Don't do that."

"You love sex just as much as I do." Logan glared at Kendall knowing he was right.

"I can always get it elsewhere." Kendall let out an awkward chuckle. When Logan's serious expression didn't change his eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"I bet James would have sex with me."

"What? He's straight."

"A few drinks and he'll fuck anything." Logan straightened and cleared his throat as he fixed his shirt. "Now if you excuse me I have to talk to Guitar dude about getting some alcohol." When Logan went to leave Kendall grabbed his arms and turned him around. He let out a sigh and gave Logan a pleading look that surprised him.

"Please Logie. I know it's kind of… weird but it could be fun." Kendall let out a sigh of defeat as he looked down. "But if you really don't want to that's ok. I don't want to pressure you." Logan felt a little guilty in that moment. Sure Kendall got a laugh out of him being a cheerleader but he didn't yell at him for it like Logan had yelled at Kendall. So he had a kink. It wasn't right of Logan to berate him for it. Logan let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Ok." Kendall suddenly looked at Logan wide eyed. When he stared at Logan without saying anything Logan realized he had to repeat himself. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Kendall bit his lip as he smiled. He suddenly pulled Logan into a hug as his stomach suddenly fluttered in excitement. "I love you so much right now." Logan let out a laugh as he let Kendall pull him close. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and kissed his neck reassuringly.

"I know, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Logan stared at himself in the mirror as he ran his hands over the thick cotton sweater. His shoulders slumped and he rolled his head back as he let out a defeated sigh.<p>

"Why did I agree to this?" Logan was jolted out of his thoughts when a knock came to the bedroom door.

"Logie? You almost ready."

"One more minute!" Logan took in a breath then stepped over to the door. As soon as he opened it Kendall pushed against the wall he was leaning against and stared at Logan wide eyed. Kendall had managed to find an outfit that looked just like the ones in the picture; a red and white sweater with a short red skirt. Kendall licked his lips as he looked Logan up and down. The sweater was tight; teasing Kendall by lightly showing Logan's muscles underneath and the skirt was agonizingly short. It just managed to hide Logan's front and back but Kendall knew any suddenly movement could expose everything.

When Kendall looked up at Logan's face he was blushing furiously. He was used to Kendall's eyes on him but they had never been so intense and piercing. After a second Logan cleared his throat.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in here?" Kendall nodded and stepped in the room. As soon as he stepped inside Logan shut and locked the door. When he stepped away from the door Kendall leaned back and tilted his head as he watched Logan walk. Deciding they needed something to lighten the mood Kendall whistled.

"Damn baby you're looking good." Logan shook his head and laughed as he turned back to face Kendall.

"You're such a pig." Kendall shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to Logan. He lightly held his waist and rubbed his thumb over the material of the skirt. He leaned down and nibbled on Logan's lip smirking as Logan's eyes quickly darkened with lust. Kendall walked backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed. He sat down so he was staring up at Logan then looked him up and down again.

"You look so sexy baby." Logan let out an appreciative sound as Kendall lifted his sweater slightly too kiss his stomach. After Kendall kissed Logan's stomach once more he pulled away and looked up at Logan. He bit his lip as a blush slowly formed on his face. "Can you do something for me?" Logan chuckled as he smirked.

"Are you going to ask me to cheer for you?" Kendall laughed as he rubbed circles into Logan's stomach.

"No, you don't have to do that but… can you do the pose you were doing in that picture." Logan bit his lip and nodded as he stepped back a few feet. He waited a few seconds before he lifted one arm in the air then placed a hand on his hip. He jut his hip out slightly then decided to finish the pose off with a flirtatious wink. Kendall's eyes seemed to get even darker after that. His mouth became dry and his chest tightened but nothing was more noticeable then the painful erection straining against his jeans.

"That good enough?" Logan decided to kick it up a notch by turning in place. When the skirt lifted up to reveal what was underneath Kendall gasped. When Logan looked at Kendall again his expression was practically primal.

"Come here now." Logan shuttered as he quickly walked back over to Kendall. The dominating tone of Kendall's voice practically made Logan melt. Kendall pulled Logan into his lap and immediately pressed their lips together. He ran his fingers up Logan's thighs then practically had Logan squealing as he ran his hands underneath the skirt. When he grabbed hold of Logan's member Logan pulled away from the kiss and moaned.

"God I want you so bad." Logan grabbed the hem of Kendall's shirt and tugged it up and over his head. Kendall continued to slowly jack Logan off as Logan peppered kisses all over Kendall's chest. He pushed Kendall onto his back and continued to nip and bite Kendall's chest as he reached down to open Kendall's jeans. Once they were open Logan tugged until Kendall lifted his hips and helped get them off.

When Logan went to pull the sweater off Kendall grabbed his wrists to stop him. When he shook his head Logan smirked.

"You're so naughty." Kendall let out a chuckle.

"Not as naughty as you." Logan gasped when he was suddenly flipped over. Kendall flipped the skirt up revealing Logan's hard member before he leaned down to suck on the head. Logan threw his head back and moaned as Kendall continued to suck hard. He thread his fingers through Kendall's hair and moved his hand with Kendall as he began to bob his head.

"Kendall… fuck." Kendall smirked around Logan then reached his hand up to press his fingers against Logan's lips. When Logan began sucking and licking Kendall's fingers his eyes fluttered as he moaned. Logan moaned at the vibration Kendall caused and unconsciously thrust upward. Kendall gagged and pulled away to stare up at Logan who released Kendall's fingers. "Sorry."

Kendall smirked and kissed Logan's thigh showing he was fine. He continued to pepper kisses over Logan's inner thigh as he poked at Logan's entrance. When Kendall pushed in two fingers Logan's eyes fluttered. He whimpered Kendall's name as he rolled his head to the side. Kendall pumped his fingers slowly as Logan moved his hips against Kendall's fingers. When he was loose enough Kendall added another finger and began searching for that special spot.

When Logan practically screamed Kendall's name he knew he found it. Kendall continued to stretch Logan until he was a moaning withering mess.

"Kendall please." Kendall nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out. He sat up and spit on his hand to lubricate his member before he began pushing into Logan. When he was fully inside Kendall grabbed Logan's ankles and pushed his legs up until Logan was bent in half.

"Let's see how flexible you are cheer boy." Logan threw his head back and moaned as Kendall started thrusting. He reached out franticly for something to grab onto until he was grabbing at Kendall's hips and digging his nails in. Kendall groaned at the pain but it only made him thrust harder and faster. He angled himself forward to bring his and Logan's lips together as he picked up a faster pace.

The change in angle allowed Logan's prostate to be hit perfectly. Logan let out a groan as his legs were forced closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and dug his nails into Kendall's shoulders as he continued his relentless thrusting. The sweater was riding up Logan's stomach until it was bunched up at his chest. The heavy material rubbed against him and stuck to his sweat covered skin making him groan in discomfort.

"Kendall." Kendall slowed down his thrusting as he pulled away from Logan's neck to stare at him.

"Something wrong baby."

"I'm dying in this sweater." Kendall nodded as he flipped them over. As soon as Logan was settled on Kendall's lap he ripped off the sweater so he was in nothing but the cheerleading skirt. Kendall smirked as he grabbed the material in his fists. He thrust his hips up as Logan placed his hands on Kendall's chest and began moving his hips against Kendall's. When Kendall hit Logan's prostate he hung his head and moaned.

The pressure continued to build with every hit to Logan's prostate. Kendall tightened his hold on Logan's waist and dug his heels into the bed for better leverage. The high pitched moan Logan let out made Kendall smirk as he continued to thrust faster. Logan moaned Kendall's name as his cock twitched in anticipation for his coming orgasm. He lifted his hips faster as their skin slapped together.

"Logan, god you're fucking sexy." Logan let out a surprised gasp when Kendall pulled his hand back and suddenly smacked his ass. The sudden pleasure that coursed through him surprised him. Logan cursed under his breath and folded in on himself as he came. He grinded his hips against Kendall who continued to thrust into Logan's pulsing entrance.

Kendall forced his head back against the pillow as he thrust balls deep into Logan as he came. He cursed and gasped as he continued to thrust shallowly against Logan who was trembling and gasping as well. The final waves of Logan's orgasm made his eyes roll back as his hips twitched once more. When it was over Logan collapsed onto Kendall's chest breathing heavily. He let out a happy moan as he leaned up on his elbows to stare down at Kendall who was watching him.

"That was amazing." Kendall chuckled as he rubbed Logan's ass.

"Best orgasm ever." Kendall chuckled as he smirked. "If I knew you liked getting spanked I would have done it sooner." Logan chuckled as he laid his head back against Kendall's chest. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh as Kendall ran his fingers through his hair.

"Next time."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this**

**There is more to come.**


	10. how to do it

**A/N: Here is the second update. There is no request for this one.**

**Enjoy.**

Sex is simple. Good sex is what everyone in the world seems to have trouble with.

My wonderful boyfriend, who shall remain nameless, and I have been having sex for a couple years now. No one starts off being an expert on pleasing their partner I promise you that. I regretfully say that our first time he was completely… faking it. I know, shocking and before you ask how a guy possible can fake it I have been wondering that myself but I'm not going down that road again.

And I'm not going to go on some spiel about listening to your partner and do what they want. That's a large part of it but if you're listening to what they want but still doing it in a place or position they hate they still won't enjoy it as much.

So I present to you the proper way to do your boyfriend.

First and most important, foreplay; not every night has to go straight to the nitty gritty and if your boy toy is anything like mine he will appreciate that your taking the time to cater to his needs. Considering that he lets me stick my dick up his ass I think I can spend a little time on him (not saying he doesn't enjoy sex but it takes a lot for a guy to give up dominance to someone else so don't forget that!). My one and only enjoys to be teased. He loves it when I bit his skin and kiss every part of him. I spend extra time on his nipples until his head is practically spinning before I travel farther down his waist.

It's important to pay attention to particularly sensitive areas. Using my tongue at his hips and inner thighs always has his legs shaking but I don't go anywhere near his dick, not yet. Giving him a sexy look that takes his breath away while I lift and part his legs has him trembling in anticipation. I never break eye contact as I lower myself back down until I can't even see his face anymore. When I'm right near his entrance I hesitate. The anticipation of what is to come will make the pleasure all the better.

When he begs that's the time to swoop in. He'll be withering and moaning like there's no tomorrow. His hands will pull at the bed sheets as his body shakes from the euphoria. If you can make your boyfriend cum this way like I can then do it. There's nothing more satisfying then watching his eyes roll back over and over again. There's nothing more arousing then hearing him shout the names of holy deities as he shakes uncontrollable and paints his stomach white.

After I make him cum I crawl up his body slowly while he catches his breath. He is completely relaxed and sated and it's the perfect opportunity for me to get him ready. On nights that we have the opportunity to go multiple rounds I always use his favorite position first; missionary. My partner finds it more intimate and loving even if I'm fucking him into tomorrow. I kiss his lips sweetly as I lube up my fingers and press one in smoothly. I try and aim for his prostate right away. Give yourself a pat on the back if you hit it as soon as you enter. I've managed to do it and the sight of him rolling his head to the side as his mouth falls open in ecstasy is the perfect reward.

When he's nice and loose I add another finger then another until his practically being finger fucked. My man definitely enjoys a good fingering. He isn't as filled by my fingers but I can obviously maneuver better and hit his spot just right.

I don't usually let him cum when I'm fingering him. That makes it harder for him to cum when we're actually having sex and I'm not going through that again. By this time he'll be begging for it and that's just the way it needs to be. I'll make sure I'm kissing him with passion as I thrust balls deep. The suddenly jolt of pleasure will have his head spinning. I always pay attention to his body language. If his head doesn't roll to the side and his legs don't become jelly like and fall open you haven't done it right.

I hesitate for a second until he's panting and shaking. When he's about to start begging I'll start. Hard even thrust at first; as he is holding onto the sheets for dear life I'm thrusting into him as deep and hard as I possibly can. A few smacks to his head is the reason why we keep a pillow between him and the headboard.

But anyway, this is the reason why this is my lovely's favorite position. Not only can he stare up at me but I often catch him looking down to where our bodies meet. The sight of my member entering him repeatedly takes him to new heights. He's being attacked by all his senses; feeling, seeing, hearing, and smelling everything that we're doing. Just when he's throwing his head back and screaming my name I'll pick up speed. He likes to be close to me, as close as he can get so I'll drape my body completely over his and kiss at his neck.

This is also when I throw in some variety into it. Pressing my hips and grinding in a circular motion is what really drives him crazy. It gets him to that place where he is right there, right on the brink of everything and its more important than anything else to get him there. When he finally does cum I thrust faster and harder than ever. His back arches off the bed, his legs tighten around me, his eyes roll back, and a mantra of different sounds and words spew out of his mouth. It gets me every time. I become so focused on him my climax catches me off guard with amazing furry. I thrust into him shallowly as he moans about being filled.

When it's all said and done I make sure to pull him impossibly closer. It's a reminder that he is not just a good fuck but that he is my entire world. If you're boyfriend tends to forget this then this is the perfect time to remind him.

Once everything's died down and you're all good and rested I would advice a round two. Not only is it a good time to get in a new position but it can be your favorite one. I myself prefer doggy style and it so happens to be my one and only's second favorite position so its win, win for me.

Anyway, I hope this was good enough for you guys.

Kendall, signing out.

* * *

><p>Logan stared at the screen his face beet red. He felt like his eyes were going to burst out of his head as the vein on his forehead pulsed. If he didn't have a head ache now he was going to in a minute. Logan slammed his laptop shut forcefully as he stood from the chair. He bald his hands up and grit his teeth as he made his way out of his and Kendall's room to the living room where Kendall was sitting completely unaware of the storm that was about to hit.<p>

"Kendall Donald Knight! I can't believe you wrote a blog about us! I can't believe you linked your blog to your twitter! Everyone can see it! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**There is more to come.**


	11. I'll take care of you

**A/N: This comes from ****Scarlett **

"Hey Logan, wake up." Logan groaned as he felt a hand lightly shaking his shoulder. He turned onto his back and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. At first it was too dark to see anything but after another second Kendall's face came into view. They stared blankly at each other before Logan let out an annoyed sigh.

"What I was sleeping." Kendall didn't seem fazed by Logan's annoyed tone. He continued to smile at him widely; his dimples clearly pronounced on his face.

"I've got a surprise for you." This peaked Logan's interest. He slowly sat up in bed and let out a small yawn before he gave Kendall his full attention.

"Ok, I'm listening." Kendall seemed to smile impossibly wider as he grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of bed. Logan barely managed to make Kendall stop so he could get his shoes on before Kendall was pulling him out of the apartment. "Kendall, where are you taking me?" Kendall let out a chuckle as he tugged Logan into the elevator. When he pressed the bottom for the top floor the look Logan gave him made him roll his eyes.

"You'll see." As soon as the doors opened again Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and began tugging him forward again. Logan couldn't help but smile. Kendall's excitement was endearing and contagious. Logan could feel a flutter in his stomach as Kendall opened the door leading to the roof and stood aside so Logan could go up first. After a moment's hesitation Logan climbed up the cement staircase and pushed open the door.

Logan looked up at the sky first. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful it was. Logan hadn't bothered to check what time it was when Kendall woke him up but at the sight of the sun slightly peaking over the horizon it had to be almost five in the morning. The sky was beginning to lightly turn to a cloudless blue as the stars disappeared from sight one by one. And of course the horizon was mixtures of yellow and orange.

When Kendall came up behind Logan and wrapped his arm around him Logan smiled up at him. Logan turned around in Kendall's arms before he wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. After enjoying each other's company silently for a second Kendall stepped away from Logan and reached out for his hand. Instead of just grabbing his hand and pulling him he held his hand in the air and smiled brightly at Logan.

"Come on." Logan took Kendall's hand smiling as Kendall laced their fingers together. They walked a little ways over where Kendall had set up a dark blue comforter with a long plaid blue pillow. They sat down on the comforter before lying down with their heads on the pillow. They laid with their sides pressed together and their hands intertwined.

"So are you going to tell me why you woke me up so early and why we're lying on the roof?" Logan turned his head towards Kendall. His dimples became prominent and his eyes crinkled as a smile formed on his face. He was no longer annoyed by being woken up at the early hour. His eyes bore nothing else but love.

Kendall smiled back at Logan as he squeezed his hand. He turned on his side and leaned his forehead against Logan's. Logan never took his eyes off him as Kendall closed his eyes and took in a breath. When Kendall opened his eyes they sparkled with love and desire.

"When I woke up and looked outside I couldn't think of anything better then to come out here and watch the sunrise with you." Logan released Kendall's hand to roll on his side. He cupped Kendall's face and kissed his lips softly before he let out a light laugh.

"Kendall Knight, you are quite the romantic." Kendall chuckled before he brought his hand to the back of Logan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. After a few short kisses Logan pushed Kendall onto his back and climbed on top of him. Logan cupped Kendall's face with both hands as their kiss became deep and passionate. He let out a moan as Kendall began to run his hands over Logan's back then shivered when his back became exposed to the cool air.

Logan broke the kiss with a gasp as he leaned up to rip his shirt off. When Kendall placed his hand on Logan's stomach Logan giggled and gave Kendall a sexy smirk.

"Like what you see." Kendall bit his lip in an attempt to hide his smile. He ran his hands up Logan's stomach to his chest; feeling his dick harden at the sound Logan made as soon as he tweaked his nipples.

Logan grinded his hips against Kendall and let out a moan as soon as he felt Kendall's hard member rub against his ass. He grabbed Kendall by his shirt and pulled him into a sitting position so he could rip his shirt over his head. When Logan continued to grind his hips while he attacked Kendall's neck Kendall let out a laugh that turned into a moan.

"God, I love how you turn into a sex crazed animal." The smirk Logan threw Kendall made his eyes darken. Without warning he flipped them over so Kendall was lying between Logan's legs. As he nipped on Logan's collar bone Kendall reached down with one hand and untied Logan's sweat pants. He immediately tugged on the hem roughly until Logan lifted his hips to help get them off. Kendall threw Logan's pants off to the side before he ripped off his own.

As Kendall reclaimed his previous spot Logan placed a hand on his shoulder and cupped his face with the other. Logan moved his hand to the back of Kendall's neck and forced his head down so he could bring their lips together. When Logan began moving his hips Kendall moaned into the kiss and began moving his hips as well. A suddenly cool breeze made both boys shiver and interrupted their momentum. Kendall broke the kiss and looked down at Logan. His body was shivering as goose bumps covered his flesh.

"You cold?" Logan chuckled and nodded.

"I little bit." Kendall smiled before he looked on either side of them. When he spotted a blanket he grabbed it and pulled it over both of them. Kendall rubbed Logan's thighs as he felt the goose bumps fade away.

"Better?"

"Yep." Kendall smiled mischievously at Logan. He leaned down so their lips were barely touching before he spoke.

"Good." Instead of going for Logan's lips Kendall immediately went for his neck. As he nibbled on Logan's most sensitive spot Logan moved his hands down Kendall's back until he had a firm hold on Kendall's ass. In retaliation Kendall growled and bit Logan's neck making him squeak and buck his hips upward. The friction of their erections rubbing together created an amazing feeling that had them both groaning.

Logan couldn't wait any longer. As Kendall continued to suck on Logan's neck Logan stuck his fingers in his mouth. He moaned around the digits and ran his free hand up and down Kendall's back as he sucked on his fingers. When he felt they were lubricated enough Logan reached down and immediately began probing his entrance. He pushed two fingers in and gasped at the feeling. He thrust his fingers in and out as he stretched his entrance. When Logan pressed against his prostate he gasped and moaned Kendall's name. He pushed in a third finger and continued to finger himself with Kendall above him not even aware of what Logan was doing.

It wasn't until Logan began to withering and moaning uncontrollably that Kendall pulled away and looked down.

"Fuck." Kendall brought their lips together into a hard kiss as he grabbed Logan's wrists and removed Logan's fingers from his entrance. When Kendall replaced the fingers with his own Logan arched his back and dug his nails into Kendall's shoulders. He delivered a few quick jabs to make sure Logan was properly stretched before he pulled his fingers out and immediately lined himself up with Logan's entrance.

"Hurry up." Kendall chuckled at Logan's inpatients. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly before he whispered huskily against his lips.

"Definitely a sex crazed animal." Logan didn't get a chance to respond. Kendall thrust in slowly until he was fully enveloped by Logan's entrance. He waited for Logan's consent before he began thrusting slowly. Logan moved his hips with Kendall and allowed their pace to become quick and hard. When Kendall hit Logan's prostate Logan's entrance clenched around Kendall's member. The feeling of Kendall's member rubbing back and forth against Logan's inner walls made them both moan as their pace became fast and frantic.

"F-fuck Kendall." Kendall nodded as the constant clenching of Logan's entrance made his entire body shutter. When Logan leaned up and began dragging his teeth against his collar bone Kendall groaned knowing he was close.

He thrust balls deep and grinded hard against Logan. The pressure against Logan's prostate made his body twitch with pleasure. Logan whispered for Kendall to go faster and harder so he could finally reach the peak of his ecstasy. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall tightly as he thrust frantically. As Logan's legs began to tremble and his stomach tightened he dug his nails into Kendall's back. His entrance clenched as he felt the pressure building and building. He was right there; right where he needed to be to go over. It was only a few well placed thrusts that had Logan gasp as his eyes widened. Logan's legs clenched around Kendall's waist in a vise like grip as his hips thrust and stuttered. He let out a series of desperate moans as his entrance pulsed; finally causing Kendall's hips to stutter as he released as well.

Kendall cursed as he thrust hard then grinded his hips in a circular motion. They thrust against each other until the pulsing pleasure subsided. When it was over Kendall collapsed on top of Logan making him gasp from the sudden body weight.

"Sorry." When Logan began to chuckle Kendall let out a laugh as well. Kendall took in a few deep breaths before he lifted himself off of Logan's body.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall slowly pulled out of Logan then laid down next to him. Logan pulled the blanket that had fallen off back over them then laid his head against Kendall's chest. It only took Logan a few minutes to hear Kendall's light snoring. He smiled to himself before he let out a content sigh and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Logan woke the first thing he noticed was that he was freezing. His teeth chattered as his body shook uncontrollably. He reached down to grab the blanket so he could pull it closer to himself but he soon realized it was gone.<p>

Logan opened his eyes and looked around. He was still on the roof but it was light outside. The sun was high in the sky meaning it had to be close to noon. Logan rolled over feeling suddenly sluggish and found Kendall sleeping peacefully with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. Logan sighed and shook his head but found the sudden movement made his head hurt.

"Ken-" Logan grabbed at his throat and grimaced. His voice was pitiful and scratchy which matched the soreness of his throat. He let out a groan, which turned into a cough. He was sick. Logan shook Kendall hard until he opened his eyes and stared at Logan confused.

"Logan?

"Kendall I'm sick." Kendall raised his eyebrows at Logan before he sat up.

"Geez your voice sounds horrible. What happened?" Logan huffed and tugged on the blanket that was trapped around Kendall's body.

"You hogged the blanket all night and made me…" Logan suddenly fell into a coughing fit. His face contorted in pain as he placed his hand on his neck.

"Your throat hurts?" When Logan nodded Kendall gave him a sympathetic look. He felt Logan's forehead with the back of his hand and frowned at how warm it was. "Let's get you back inside." Logan nodded. He grabbed his clothes and slowly put them back on then waited for Kendall to get dressed. Kendall folded the blankets and tucked them under his arm as he wrapped his other arm around Logan's waist.

Logan leaned his head against Kendall's shoulders and slowly made their way back to the apartment. The short trip exhausted him; when they walked back inside the apartment Logan had every intention of going to his room to go back to sleep. His plan changed however when Mrs. Knight caught sight of the two. She huffed as she walked straight over to them. Her face was tense and irritated.

"Where have you been? I woke up this morning and you were nowhere to be found? You two have a lot of…" She paused when Logan let out a series of coughs. Mrs. Knight pursed her lips as she immediately felt Logan's forehead and cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Knight. Can we talk later?" She let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Ok honey, why don't you just go lay down." Logan nodded. When he went to leave Kendall tried to follow but he was stopped by his mother who gave him an annoyed look.

"I want an explanation right now."

"We just went to the roof to watch the sunrise and we short of fell asleep, which is why Logan is sick." Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Kendall you can't just come and go as you please I need to know where you boys are. I'm responsible for Logan. His parents' trust that nothing will happen and now look he's obviously very sick." Kendall let out a sigh suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"I know. I'm sorry mom." Mrs. Knight nodded as her body relaxed.

"You're grounded for the rest of the week. Why don't you go make sure Logan is ok? I'm going to make him something for his throat." Kendall nodded solemnly. When Mrs. Knight went back to the kitchen to cook something up for Logan Kendall went to his bedroom and found Logan lying on his bed.

"Logie you awake?" Logan opened his eyes and nodded. He went to sit up but Kendall quickly pushed him back down before sitting on the bed next to him. "Try and get some sleep."

"Ok." Logan rolled onto his side and sighed contently as Kendall began to run his fingers through his hair. Kendall continued the soothing movements and watched as Logan's body became more and more relaxed. He was on the brink of sleep when the squeak of the door brought him back.

Mrs. Knight walked into the boy's room carrying a small tray. She gave Logan a small smile before she set the tray down on the night stand. As Kendall stood up so he wasn't in his mother's way Mrs. Knight took his place.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess." Logan spoke in a whisper; his throat burned more than ever. Mrs. Knight quickly grabbed a glass off the tray and handed it to Logan. It was warm in his hands. "Salt water?" When Mrs. Knight nodded Logan hesitated before he lifted the glass to his lips. He took enough of the warm liquid to fill his mouth half way before he moved it around and gargled. When he was done he spat out the water and handed it back to Mrs. Knight.

Kendall titled his head and furrowed his eyebrows at Logan's actions.

"Why did you do that?" Before Logan could answer Mrs. Knight held her hand up to stop him.

"Rest you're throat sweetheart. Kendall, I gave him warm salt water. It will help his sore throat." Mrs. Knight turned back to Logan who was starting to lie back down again. "I made you some chicken broth and tea. Please have at least the chicken broth. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch and you need something."

"Ok Mrs. Knight." She kissed Logan's forehead before she left the two boys alone. As Logan slowly sat back up again Kendall sat next to him. Kendall took the tray and placed it on his lap before he handed the small bowl to Logan. After a few long sips Logan handed the bowl back to Kendall and laid down again.

When Kendall crawled over Logan and laid behind him Logan was already fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and held him close before he planted a soft kiss to his temple. When Logan sifted against him Kendall ran his fingers over his side and whispered soothingly.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p>Logan woke suddenly when he fell into a long coughing fit. He leaned over the side of the bed and coughed heavily into his hands. He gasped for breath and grabbed at his neck as his throat seemed to burn more than ever. The pain made his eyes water as Logan reached out for something, anything to make the pain go away. His hand landed on a glass of water on his night stand. Logan took it and drank it greedily.<p>

When Logan placed the glass down he wiped the excess water off his chin and plopped back down. His entire body ached and his head was pounding. Logan had never felt so terrible before. It was like he couldn't move. Like his life was being sucked right out of him.

"Kendall." Logan's head lulled to the side like he was in a trance or under the influence of mind altering drugs. He attempted to call out Kendall's name again but it continued to come out as nothing more than a pathetic whisper.

When the door to the bedroom opened Logan tried again. Kendall was suddenly looking over him; his facial expression showed nothing but concern.

"Logie, what's the matter?"

"Everything hurts." Kendall sat down on the bed and felt Logan's forehead. He swallowed past a lump in his throat when he realized it was warmer than before.

"Tell me what you're feeling Logie." Logan moaned in pain and coughed.

"My throat hurts, I have a head ache, and my body hurts, and my nose is stuffed up…" Logan groaned again. "I just feel horrible." Kendall nodded. He ran his fingers through Logan's sweat covered hair before he lightly cupped Logan's face.

"Just relax. I'll get you some medicine. Do you think you could eat anything? How about chicken noodle? You're stomach doesn't hurt does it?" Logan shook his head.

"No it's mostly a head cold." Kendall nodded. He lightly kissed Logan's forehead before he stood up.

"I'll be right back." Kendall watched Logan for a moment before he sped walked out of the room. He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a can of chicken noodle out of the cupboard. As soon as the chicken noodle was in the microwave heating up he went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Nightquil and a thermometer. He set it on the bathroom counter then walked a few steps to grab the box of tissues sitting on the tank of the toilet.

The microwave beeped as soon as Kendall walked back into the kitchen. He took it out and placed the bowl on the counter before he grabbed a glass intent on filling it with water. He glanced up when the front door opened. James walked through the door wearing a black tank top and grey sweat pants. His hair was slicked back; damp from his sweat. He dabbed his face with the white towel he had lying around his neck as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Hey man I haven't seen you all day where have you been?" Kendall let out a heavy sigh. The concerned and guilty expression he wore made James stop to look at Kendall.

"I've been taking care of Logan. He's really sick." James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"How'd that happen? He was fine last night?" Kendall let out another long sigh. He kept his eyes on the empty glass in front of him as he spoke.

"We went up to the roof this morning and kind of fell asleep."

"Why didn't you get sick?"

"Because stupid me hogged the stupid blanket." James was taken back when Kendall suddenly snapped at him. Well, at least he thought Kendall snapped at him at first but it was clear that it was more for himself then James. James wasn't even sure what Kendall was talking about.

"Well… does he need anything?" Kendall seemed to snap out of it with James question. He thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers and turned to face James.

"Yes, he has a sore throat. Can you go get him some cough drops? I would go but I don't want to leave him." James gave Kendall a small smile as he nodded. He pat Kendall on the back before he went to leave the apartment not even bothering to change out of his workout clothes.

Once James was gone Kendall used the tray so he could bring everything he had gotten to Logan. When he got inside Logan looked like he had gone back to sleep. Kendall wanted him to get some rest but he knew he needed to take medicine as well as get some food into him. He softly placed the tray on the nightstand before he lightly shook Logan.

"Logie, wake up buddy." Logan's brow furrowed as he moaned in annoyance. "Come on you need to take some medicine." Logan nodded. He sat up slowly practically still asleep. He leaned his back against the head board not even responding as Kendall placed the tray over his lap. "I made you chicken noodle."

"Thanks." Logan took a moment to rub the sleep out of his eyes and wake up a little more before he slowly ate. He grimaced as the food slid down his sore throat but the feeling of something filling his stomach was satisfying enough for him to deal with it. He took his time eating only stopping whenever Kendall offered him the glass of water and told him to drink. When he was done he tried to push the tray away but Kendall simply shook his head and pushed it back.

"No, drink the broth." Logan let out a sigh but nodded. He lifted the bowl to his lips and drank the broth until it was gone. The bowl was only out of his hand for a second before it was being filled again with the glass of water. Logan took a few sips before he handed it back to Kendall who placed it on the nightstand.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Hold on one second. Let me just check you temperature and give you some medicine. You can go back to sleep after that I promise." Logan nodded but still lied down in an attempt to go back to sleep. Kendall rubbed Logan's side as he whispered sweetly to him; mostly in an attempt to keep Logan awake. When Kendall pushed the thermometer passed Logan's lips and told him to place it under his tongue Logan only groaned in acknowledgement.

It wasn't long before Kendall was removing the object from Logan's lips and frowning at the number he saw. Logan's temperature was 103.2; higher then it was when he took it an hour ago while Logan was sleeping.

"Is it that bad?" Kendall looked back to Logan who was watching him with half closed eyes. He gave Logan a reassuring smile before he leaned down to place a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." Kendall hesitated for a moment before he grabbed the Nightquil and administered the proper dosage to Logan. The affect was almost immediate; Logan let out a sigh and relaxed. "How you feeling?" Logan took in a deep breath as he spoke slowly. It was clear he was on the brink of sleep.

"A little better. The medicine is working." Kendall nodded. He felt relieved knowing Logan wasn't in as much pain as he was moments ago. When Kendall tried to get up and leave to give Logan some needed rest a hand weakly held onto his wrists. Logan didn't need to say anything. Kendall immediately moved the covers so he could climb into bed.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso and buried his face in his neck as Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's body. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and ran his fingers through his hair lulling Logan to sleep. When nothing could be heard but Logan's soft snoring Kendall didn't move. He continued to hold him and watch over him.

Kendall only looked away from Logan's sleeping form when there was a light knock on the door. It cracked open allowing Mrs. Knight to peak her head inside. Kendall slowly climbed out of bed then closed the bedroom door behind him.

"How is he?" Kendall glanced at the door and bit his lip.

"His temperature was 103 when I checked it and he was in serious pain. He was able to eat some soup and I gave him medicine before he went back to sleep." Mrs. Knight pursed her lips and nodded. She remained quiet as her eyes darted back and forth indicating she was thinking deeply about something.

"Let's just let him sleep for now. If his fever doesn't break I'll call the doctor and if it gets worse we'll take him to the hospital." Kendall swallowed hard and nodded. His wide eyed expression made Mrs. Knight lift her hand up to cup Kendall's face. "Don't worry honey he'll be better soon." Kendall hesitated but after letting out a long breath he nodded.

"Ok, thanks mom." Mrs. Knight lightly pat Kendall's cheek as she gave him a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Now why don't we let Logan sleep? I made dinner so come eat." Kendall nodded. He glanced towards the bedroom door before he followed his mother to the kitchen area where Katie, James, and Carlos were already seated. As soon as James spotted Kendall he lifted a small plastic bag off the table and tossed it in Kendall's direction. Kendall barely managed to catch it in time. He adjusted it in his hands and read the label which said "cough drops" on it.

"Thanks James." When Kendall sat down next to him James gave him a pat on his back.

"How's Logan." Carlos was the one who spoke. The others glanced at him then back at Kendall who was hesitating to answer.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll get better soon but he's not feeling to good at the moment."

"Does he need anything?"

"Plenty of sleep so I guess we should keep the house quiet for a while." Carlos nodded even going to the trouble of chewing slower in an attempt to make as little noise as possible. When everyone spoke about their day it was hushed but they mostly spent dinner eating silently. It just happened to be one of those days that were pretty uneventful.

Kendall ate as quickly as he could and as soon as he was done he excused himself from the table. After he placed his dishes in the sink he went back to his bedroom where Logan was still fast asleep. Kendall stared at him for a while to make sure that he didn't look any different; mainly any worse. Once Kendall was satisfied he changed into his pajamas then climbed into bed. Logan seemed to wake for a second but after some quick reassurance from Kendall he went back to sleep.

Kendall laid back in his previous position with Logan curled close to his chest. He remained like that for hours listening to Logan's deep and even breaths. Around one in the morning Kendall finally fell asleep but it wasn't peaceful. He seemed to wake up again ever few hours with the deep horrible feeling that something had gone wrong. Each time Kendall checked Logan's temperature throughout the night it never changed. The only thing that gave Kendall hope was the coloring in Logan's face that changed from a sickly pale to its normal, beautiful coloring.

When Kendall woke again it was already past ten in the morning. He slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he immediately grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in Logan's mouth. The low beeping sound made Logan twitch and as Kendall removed the thermometer to check Logan's temperature Logan's eyes slowly opened.

"Kendall?" Kendall's eyes were on the small screen of the thermometer. He let out a small sigh of relief before he leaned down to kiss Logan's forehead. His fever had broken.

"Hey, Logie. How are you feeling?" Logan mimicked Kendall's actions as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Better. My throat doesn't hurt as much and I don't have much of a head ache. I still can't breathe out of my nose though." When Kendall chuckled Logan laughed as well. Kendall kissed Logan's forehead again making Logan chuckle.

"I'm glad you're better."

"Thanks to you." A small blush appeared on Kendall's face as he looked down.

"No, I didn't do anything but get you sick." When Logan linked their fingers together Kendall looked up at him.

"But you took care of me and that's all that really matters." Logan immediately grabbed Kendall's neck and pressed their lips together. When they pulled away Kendall was smiling at him.

"You know you probably just got my sick by doing that."

"That's ok. I'll take care of you."

**A/N: I'm not sure how well this turned out but I hope you guys like it. **

**There is more to come.**


	12. Logie loves bad boys

**A/N: I usually do requests every other chapter but I decided to push all the requests forward because I felt bad that it was taking so long to get them all done. I only have five left and I plan on writing a little every day so I might be able to get them all done with in the week (depending on each chapter's length of course) After all the requests are done I'm going to start uploading my own ideas again. If anyone else wants to request anything or if anyone new is reading this feel free to leave a request. **

**This chapter was requested by ****Boston Anonymous****. I hope you enjoy =]**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kendall let out a sigh and rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile at his smart friend.

"Don't worry so much Logie. Like I've said before if we fail we fail but it doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Logan let out a long heavy sigh before he nodded. The two waited for James and Carlos to catch up to them before they entered Rocque Records. Gustavo was pacing around the room and shouting in his usual manor as people moved around him; trying to get everything done as quickly as they could.

Logan was tempted to turn to the others and tell them they should wait until Gustavo was in a better mood but considering that they have managed to handle themselves in these situations before, Logan was confident (at least a little) that Kendall would be able to handle this.

"Gustavo." The producer suddenly turned to face the four making all but Kendall jump back. Kendall couldn't help but shake his head at James, Carlos and, Logan who were hiding behind him.

"What is it dog?" Kendall didn't even react to Gustavo's anger. He pursed his lips and thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Gustavo, Halloween is coming up…"

"No you may not have a Halloween party at my studio!" James popped out from Behind Kendall a large frown plastered on his face.

"Come on Gustavo! You let us have parties here before." Carlos followed James' lead. He stepped to the side and into view a frown also on his face.

"Yeah! And it's not like anything bad ever happened like usual!" Carlos yelped in pain as Logan, Kendall, and James each smacked him on the chest. Logan shook his head before he stood next to Kendall.

"What he means is we will be completely responsible. Plus and event will give you an excuse to promote the band." When Gustavo raised an eyebrow in interest Logan continued. "Set up a few party games; let people win some Big Time Rush merchandise…" When Kendall caught on to what Logan was saying he smirked then continued for Logan.

"And you can sell some CD's." As Gustavo stared at the four boys in thought they held their breath in anticipation. After a second Gustavo let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Alright fine." Logan and Kendall looked at each other and smiled while James and Carlos high fived each other. "You can use the studio tomorrow night. So get lost I don't want to see you until after that."

The four boys left the studio as soon as possible. They were already talking about whom they planned on inviting and what costumes they wanted to wear.

"I'm going to be a werewolf this year." James adjusted his jacket as he smiled. "I was a vampire last year so it makes sense." When Kendall let out a snort James narrowed his eyes at him.

"Plus it gives you the excuse to walk around without a shirt on. We all know you'll be going for the Twilight look."

"Shut up. What are you going to do? Coordinate you're costume with your boyfriend." Logan couldn't help but blush at James' teasing tone. James of course saw it immediately and began laughing loudly.

"For your information James Logan is going to be a doctor."

"And what are you his nurse." James barely missed getting punch in the shoulder by Kendall."

"No! I'm going to be…" Logan raised an eyebrow when Kendall glanced at him. "Well, it's a surprise. What are you going to be Carlos?" Logan didn't miss the fact that Kendall quickly changed the subject. Carlos pursed his lips and looked up as he thought about Kendall's question. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't decided yet. All I know is its going to be completely awesome." Both Kendall and Logan laughed when James and Carlos reached across the two to give each other a high five.

When the boys returned to the Palm Woods Carlos and James went straight to the pool so they could invite as many of their friends as they possibly could to the party. Logan couldn't help but be a little worried, especially after the "Al Contacts" incident but he hoped that his two friends would be a little more responsible this time around. They've proven before that they could be responsible so Logan had a lot more faith in them then he had a year ago.

As soon as Kendall and Logan got into the apartment Logan turned to him with a questioning look.

"What are you going to dress up as?" Kendall let out a laugh. He walked up to Logan and placed his hands on Logan's hips as Logan stared up at him.

"Like I said it's a surprise." The expression on Kendall's face made Logan narrow his eyes in suspicion. He recognized the mischievous gleam in Kendall's eyes as well as the devious smirk plastered on his face. Logan knew his boyfriend too well and there was no way Kendall didn't realize that.

"Should I be worried?" Kendall let out a loud laugh before he pulled Logan closer. He brought one hand up to cup Logan's face before he brought their lips together for a soft kiss.

"Of course not but I am completely positive that you will absolutely love it." Logan couldn't help but shake his head at Kendall as he let out a long sigh.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Logan flattened his hands over his blue scrubs once again as he stared at himself in the mirror. Over the scrubs he was wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging over his neck. As a final touch Logan placed his pocket protector containing four pens in the chest pocket of his lab coat then did one last look over before he stepped away from the mirror.<p>

James and Carlos were sitting on the orange couch chatting away as he walked into the living room. James was sporting sneakers cargo shorts and a gray beanie. He even avoided shaving that day to give himself a bit of a scruffy look.

"I thought you were going for a werewolf James not a hobo in a porno."James chuckled as he smiled.

"I'm assuming that's your way of telling me I'm looking attractive." When Logan pouted and turned red James let out a laugh.

"And I was afraid I wasn't looking good today."

"Shut up James." Logan finally turned to Carlos then raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you supposed to be?" Carlos jumped up to give Logan a better view of his costume. After he did a quick turn Logan let out a chuckle as he held his hand to his forehead.

"Carlos you didn't." At Logan's reaction James chuckled.

"I told him it was a bad idea."

"Hey, I love my costume!" James let out a snort and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But a corn-dog?! You look like a pe-"

"James!" Logan let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"If Carlos wants to be a corn-dog, he can be a corn-dog." Carlos grinned triumphantly as James let out a sigh of defeat. The three boys were about to leave until Logan suddenly stopped when he noticed they were a person short. "Kendall?" Logan went to the kitchen bathroom and knocked on the door. After going a second without hearing a response Logan knocked again.

"Yeah?"

"Kendall we're leaving are you almost ready?"

"Don't worry about me I'll meet you guys there." Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? We can just wait for you…"

"Don't worry Logie I'll be there soon." Logan pursed his lips. He wished he could see Kendall; that way he could figure out what he was thinking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Logan hesitated but eventually relented. He offered a quick goodbye to Kendall before he left with the apartment with James and Carlos.

A majority of the people they invited were already at the party when the three boys arrived. The lights in the hallway leading to the main room flickered while a laugh track played in the background. The usual decorations of witches, vampires, and werewolves where hung all over the place; as well as the occasional black cat and rat.

In the first room the boys walked into there were tables set up with different party games such as bobbing for apples or pin the tail on the werewolf. Unsurprisingly, the prizes consisted of different big time rush merchandise just like Logan had advised.

The majority of the guests were in the dance room. James and Carlos were smiling and bobbing their heads to the beat; the party kings were already pumped for the night."

"Hey!" Camille dressed as a witch and Lucy dressed as the bride of Frankenstein ran straight over to the boys as soon as they spotted them. "It's about time you guys got here."

"Fashionably late I see." Lucy added."

"Well that is how all the cool people do it." James attempted his winning smile but he immediately frowned when it had completely no affect on Lucy who grabbed the boys, along with Camille, and dragged them to the dance floor.

"Let's get this party started!" The rest of the party goers cheered and they all converged on the dance floor. Logan, James, Carlos, Lucy, and Camille formed their own little circle and danced together. For the first few songs they threw out their best and funniest dance moves making each other laugh and cheer. James tried repeatedly to gain Lucy's attention but she focused more on dancing with Camille and Logan who weren't trying to woo her.

After a good ten minutes Logan's eyes drifted towards the door in the hopes that Kendall would arrive. He stared at the entrance for a long time; at least long enough for Camille to take notice.

"What's the matter?" Logan eyes snapped back to Camille who was watching him with concern on her face.

"It's nothing… I was looking for Kendall."

"That's right he didn't get here with you guys. Where is he?"

"He told us to leave without him… I should have waited. What if something's wrong?"

"You're over reacting. I'm sure he's fine." Their conversation was interrupted when Lucy appeared next to them. She leaned in close so Logan and Camille could hear her over the music then pointed towards the other side of the room.

"Who are they?" Both Camille and Logan looked in the direction of where Lucy was pointing and found a group of boys at the end of her finger. They were pushing each other throwing food and shouting; even loud enough for Logan to hear them. Logan was the type to preach about how it was wrong to judge someone by their appearance alone but these boys gave him an uneasy feeling.

"I don't recognize them." Logan grabbed Carlos' shoulder to get his attention. He pulled him close so there faces were inches apart then spoke as loudly as he could.

"Did you and James invite those guys over there?" Carlos shook his head before he immediately went back to dancing. With a long sigh Logan ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. Party crashers, just what they needed."

"Logan what do we do?" Logan placed a reassuring hand on Camille's shoulder.

"Just ignore them. I'll find Gustavo he has to be here somewhere." She nodded before she joined Lucy in the center of the dance floor. After Logan pushed his way through the dancing teens he walked into the other room but didn't find Gustavo, or Kelly, or even any of his staff.

Thinking Gustavo was avoiding the party goers Logan walked down the hall and turned left in order to go to Gustavo's office. Logan could still here the music in the distance but it was muffled allowing Logan to listen for any sign that the music producer was near.

When he came up with nothing Logan let out a sigh and turned to return to the party. He let out a gasp and nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized someone was standing behind him.

"God, you scared me." The boy looked Logan up and down as he chuckled.

"Sorry bout that." Logan didn't recognize this kid. He was pretty sure he had been with the group of party crashers.

"Can I help you with something?" When the boy licked his lips and looked Logan up and down again Logan felt his stomach flutter in nervousness. Something wasn't right.

"I saw you leave and I thought you were pretty cute." Logan's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"Oh… um thank you." Logan inched to the side his eyes darting between the boy in front of him and the hallway leading back to his friends. "Um… well I better get back to my friends they're probably wondering where I am."

"Wait a sec." When Logan went to move past the boy suddenly placed his hand on the wall. Logan practically smacked his face into the boy's bicep as his arm blocked his path. "Don't go yet I just wanted to get to know you better."

"I-I really have to get back." Before Logan even realized what was happening he found himself backed into a wall. He noticed for the first time that this boy was taller than him; much, much taller than him. He towered over Logan who only managed to reach is chest. When he lifted his hand to lightly touch Logan's face Logan flinched away.

"Don't go yet. That party's lame anyway." When he leaned in close to touch his lips to Logan's ear Logan shuttered. "Why don't we have our own little party right here?" Logan suddenly sprang into action. He placed his hand against the boy's chest and pushed him back enough for him to stumble a few feet away.

"Leave me alone!" The look in the boys eyes clearly showed that he didn't appreciate that; not in the slightest. He stalked back over to Logan and pushed him hard against the wall. Logan was too petrified to move out of the way.

"Nobody hits me and gets away with it fairy! I tried to be nice but I'm not doing that anymore." He attempted to push their lips together but Logan pushed him away again. They struggled for a while but eventually Logan's arms ended up pinned above him as the boy placed his full body weight against him. Realizing he had finally managed to get the upper hand the taller boy leaned forward and pressed his nose against Logan's neck.

When he took in a deep breath Logan's body went stiff. He shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away in an attempt to get away from the body in front of him.

"You smell good babe. I wonder what you feel like."

"Don't touch…"

"Hey!" Both Logan and the boy holding him snapped their heads in the direction the voice was coming from. It took a second for Logan to realize it was Kendall. His body flooded with relief making him go almost completely limp.

It took another second for Logan to register what Kendall was wearing; a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black steel toed boots. Kendall was wearing several chains; two hung down like suspenders on his jeans and another hung off the pocket on his leather jacket. There was one last thick chain that Kendall wore around his neck like a necklace that was held together with a small padlock (1). When Kendall stepped closer Logan could see the smudged eyeliner running along the bottom of his eyes.

It was similar to the bad boy look Kendall had sported so long ago but oh so different. Logan had noticed for the first time how much Kendall had grown since then. His larger muscles and more mature features made him more threatening and more appealing.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan had been so transfixed on Kendall the voice of the boy holding him made him jump. When Kendall took a huge step forward the boy stepped away from Logan to face him. Kendall got in the boys face and spoke through grit teeth.

"I want you to get you filthy fucking hands off my boyfriend." The boy chuckled then suddenly pushed Kendall backwards making him stumble.

"What are you gunna do about it huh?" When the boy pushed against Kendall's shoulders again Kendall glared daggers at him. He stood to his full height somehow appearing to tower over the other male.

"Push me again fucker." Kendall's tone made Logan tremble but made the other boy laugh. He reached out to push Kendall again but Kendall grabbed his shoulder then landed a swift punch to his left cheek. Before he could fall over Kendall grabbed him again and pinned him to the wall. One hand grasped the boy's arm while Kendall's forearm pressed against the boy's neck.

The boy began to grown in pain but he let out a chocking sound when Kendall pressed harder against his neck.

"Not so fun when you're the one pinned to the wall is it?!" Kendall readjusted his stance then leaned forward. Their noses were practically touching as Kendall hissed in his face. "Now you listen and you listen good. Nobody touches my Logan. You got that?" When the boy didn't say anything Kendall pressed against his neck.

"G-got it!"

"Good. No you and the rest of your little fuckers' better get out of here before I make you." The boy gasped for air when Kendall suddenly stepped back. Kendall grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the wall before he turned him towards the hall and landed a swift kick to his back. The boy stumbled forward before he fell to the ground with a thud. He allowed himself to glance back at Logan and Kendall once before he picked himself up and ran down the hall.

Once he was out of sight Kendall let out a sigh and visible relaxed. He turned towards Logan who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Logie, you ok?" Logan nodded dumbly allowing Kendall to grab him by the waist and pull him close. He was still a little out of it because of what happened but not because of the actions of that boy but because of Kendall. The sight of him had made Logan's stomach flutter and the sound of his menacing voice made Logan's breath hitch. Kendall had been domineering; a complete alpha male in his actions and it made Logan's skin boil. Logan couldn't deny that when Kendall had said "My Logan" his chest tightened and his pants got a little tighter.

When Kendall gave Logan a concerned look Logan swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded again.

"I-I'm fine. You were just so…" Logan ran his hands over Kendall's broad chest and whimpered. Kendall raised an eyebrow and chuckled at Logan's strange actions but when Logan looked up at him with wide black eyes Kendall's smile fell. He knew that look. It was the one preserved for Kendall and Kendall alone.

Logan gasped when Kendall pinned him to the wall. A hand was suddenly between his legs groping the growing bulge in his pants.

"I see." Logan's mouth fell open as he let out a long moan. Logan attempted to lean forward for kiss but Kendall held his face in place. "Did I turn you on?" Kendall smirked when Logan nodded. "I knew you'd like my costume."

Kendall… I want you." Logan gasped as Kendall thread his fingers through Logan's hair and yanked his head back. Kendall nibbled on Logan's ear then planted kisses down the side of his face until he was biting down on Logan's neck. Logan's eyes fluttered as a long groan escaped his lips.

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" Logan swallowed hard as Kendall continued to mouth at his neck. "You want me to bend you over and pound you till you can't fucking walk."

"Yes, please." The next thing Logan knew Kendall's lips were pressed against his own. Kendall kept one hand fisted in Logan's hair as he searched Logan's body with the other. The kiss was deep and full of passion. Logan bit and pulled on Kendall's lower lip making him growl as he bit back in retaliation.

"God I'm gunna fuck you so hard." Kendall gripped Logan's ass tightly and lifted him allowing Logan to wrap his legs around Kendall's waist. He continued to hold on tight to Logan's ass as he ground their hips together to create delicious friction. "Is that what you want?" Logan threw his head back and moaned before he nodded his head. Kendall pushed Logan harder into the wall as he thrust deeply; it was a preview of what was about to come.

Kendall pulled away from the wall and walked straight to Gustavo's office. He placed Logan back on the ground to get the door open before he grabbed Logan by his arm and dragged him inside.

"Wait Kendall not in here." Logan gasped as he was suddenly pinned to the closed door. Kendall towered over him with a piercing expression that made Logan's body tremble.

"Shut up. We'll do it where I want and how I want got it?" Logan nodded as he felt his body completely melt against Kendall. It was his way of submitting completely to whatever Kendall wanted. Kendall smirked down at Logan as he reached past him to lock the door. As soon as he heard the all familiar click he grabbed Logan again and proceeded to rip his lab coat off as he pushed him towards Gustavo's desk.

After pulling Logan's shirt up and over his head Kendall grabbed his shoulders and forcefully turned him to face the desk before he pushed him forward. Logan's hands made a slapping sound against the wood as he was suddenly bent forward. When Kendall wrapped his arms around and formed himself against Logan's back Logan threw his head back and moaned. Kendall grabbed at Logan's chest and stomach as he ground his hips into Logan's ass.

"Fuck, Kendall please." Logan let out a gasp as his pants were roughly pulled down. He kicked them off as soon as they pooled around his ankles then glanced back at the sound of Kendall removing his clothes. A hand pushed against Logan's back until his forehead met the desk in front of him. A finger poked at Logan's hole making him shutter but Kendall didn't push in to prepare him. He held Logan's hip tightly in his fist as he positioned his member at Logan's entrance then thrust in.

"Fuck, so fucking tight." Logan gasped and raised his hand to cover his mouth to prevent a loud scream from escaping. He bit down on his hand to muffle his moans as soon as Kendall started to thrust deep and evenly. Kendall's thrusts had hit Logan's spot almost immediately and he continued to hit Logan's prostate with every thrust.

When Logan's entrance convulsed then tightened Kendall groaned and leaned forward to place his forehead on Logan's back. He pressed deeply and grindedground his hips in a circular motion making Logan's back bend. When another moan was muffled by Logan's hand Kendall frowned heavily. He leaned back before he grabbed Logan's arm and ripped it away from Logan's mouth.

"Want to hear you fucking scream." Kendall grabbed Logan's other arm and held them tightly as he began thrusting quick and hard. The only thing louder than the sound of their skin slapping together rhythmically was Logan's loud pants and moans.

K-Ken…" Logan cut himself off with a long moan. He hung his head and shut his eyes tightly as Kendall kept his quick pace. Kendall was roughly bulldozing forward for one of the roughest sessions the boys have ever had. It was loud monstrous sex with the chance of them getting caught at any time. Logan had briefly thought about the possibility of Gustavo walking in on them when they first started but any worries were quickly forgotten as Kendall fucked Logan senseless and whispered dirty things in his ear.

"You're a slut you know that?" Logan let out a moan in answer as Kendall moaned out a chuckle. "You're my slut. You hear me?" Logan suddenly gasped when Kendall pulled out. He turned Logan around and crashed their lips together before he lifted him onto the desk. They continued to kiss passionately as Kendall pulled Logan to the edge of the desk and thrust in, in one fluid motion. Logan threw his head back and let out a long moan before he cupped Kendall's face with both hands and locked eyes with him.

"I love you." Kendall let his bad boy facade drop as he kissed Logan slowly and softly. He leaned their foreheads together and gave Logan a small smile.

"I love you too." Kendall gave Logan a second to return the smile before he crashed their lips together and thrust hard and fast. Logan Held tightly to the hair on the back of Kendall's head as he moaned against his lips. The tightness in Logan's lower half indicated it was only a matter of time before he would cum and just as he was about to voice this to Kendall his body tensed up.

Logan threw his head back and gasped as his orgasm snuck up on him. His legs closed tightly around Kendall's waist as Kendall continued to plow forward. Even with the unimaginable sensations Logan managed to pull Kendall closer before he gasped in his ear.

"Come in me Kendall." Kendall let out a long grown as Logan's entrance constricted around him. He pressed his hips hard against Logan's hips as ground against him; the familiar feeling of being filled made Logan let out one last moan before they collapsed against the desk.

It took a while for them to get their breathing back to normal. When Kendall finally felt he had the strength he lifted himself up and gently pulled himself out of Logan who whimpered.

"You ok?" Logan let out a chuckle as he slowly sat up. His entrance was already sore but he wasn't about to let Kendall know that.

"I'm fine. That was…" Logan let out a content sigh making Kendall smile. "Amazing."

"I'm glad." Kendall helped Logan stand and kissed him softly before they began to get dressed. It took a little while for them to find all their clothes. Logan's stethoscope somehow managed to find its way onto the ceiling fan and one of Kendall's chains was lying on the floor in the hall.

When they finally deemed themselves presentable Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders as they walked back to the party together. It was still in full swing and even louder than ever. Camille and Lucy spotted the two boys as soon as they walked in and began waving them over.

"Hey Kendall look." Kendall glanced to the side and noticed the party crashers hadn't left. He let out a huff of air before he left Logan's side and stomped right over. Logan couldn't hear what was being said but Kendall's tense shoulders and the boy's fearful expression was all he needed to know what was going on. The conversation seemed to go on for no longer then a few seconds before the group was quickly making their way out of the building.

When Kendall made his way back over to Logan he noticed he was staring at him. When he raised a questioning eyebrow Logan swallowed.

"I really want to enjoy this party but I kind of want you to fuck me again." Before Kendall could reply Lucy was at their side and pulling them to the dance floor. They locked eyes and allowed a silent promise to pass between them before they joined the rest of their friends on the dance floor.

**A/N: There we go. I think these fics are getting dirtier and dirtier lol. I blame Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos for their constant sexual frustration.**

**There is more to come.**

**(1)My older brother is the "I listen to heavy metal and wear chains" type. My brother wears a chain around his neck that is held there with a padlock. He also wears steel toed boots. =]**


	13. love that never dies

**A/N: I know this is out of nowhere but I was on that sight Love gives me Hope and I wrote this. Like I literately wrote this in about ten minutes lol. Its s short and sweet and I doubt you oppose a double update so here you go. =]**

Kendall woke up early the morning of September 6th 2019. He was in the shower by 7 am and he was ready to leave his apartment and be on his way by 8. Kendall had made sure he had the entire day off and he informed friends that he would be unreachable. He even turned his phone on silent to make sure no one would disturb him.

Today was very important; it was the anniversary with the love of his life Logan Mitchell. Kendall always did the same thing on their anniversary. He got up early, took a shower, put on something nice, and then he would buy Logan his favorite flowers and bring it to him. In the seven years Kendall had been doing this he never missed a day.

The florist even remembered him. As soon as Kendall walked into the flower shop the elderly women smiled brightly at him then walked around the counter.

"Kendall! Are you getting your cherry blossoms today?" Kendall gave the old women a small smile and nodded. She walked around the store, with Kendall following right behind her as she created his bouquet. "Add some Jasmine and ranunculus; now the cherry blossoms will really pop!" Kendall laughed at her eagerness then nodded in approval. He watched in fascination as she placed the flowers effortlessly together. By the time she was done it was a beautiful creation that was better than anything Kendall could have done on his own.

As she handed Kendall the flowers he thanked her then reached into his pocket for his wallet. He was immediately confused when she lightly grasped his wrist while she shook her head.

"On the house dear." He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when she raised her hand and gave him a determined look. "Don't you say a thing. I want you to take these flowers as a gift from me to you." Kendall hesitated for a moment before he nodded. The old women let out a sigh then gave Kendall a small smile. "That Logan of yours will love them, I know it." Kendall bit his lip as he felt his eyes begin to sting. He let out a breath to compose himself before he thanked the old women and left the store.

Kendall took the bus. It was a little inconvenient but his car was in the shop and he wasn't about to ask someone for a ride. Not for something so personal and private. Halfway there a teenage girl sat down next to him on the bus. A few minutes after the girl sat down Kendall noticed she was watching him. When he turned to her she was glancing down at the flowers that Kendall held in his protective embrace.

"Who are those for? They're beautiful." Kendall chuckled and glanced down at the flowers as a bright smile appeared on his face.

"My husband." The girl smiled before she turned away from Kendall who continued to stare at the flowers dreamily. He thought of Logan and what his face would look like when he saw them. Kendall remembered the first time he had brought Logan flowers. His cheeks grew red in embarrassment but his eyes sparkled with so much love it warmed Kendall's heart. On every birthday and anniversary after that Kendall always made sure to buy Logan's flowers (along with his other gifts of course). But he also made sure to get them on days Logan wasn't expecting just so he could see the look of surprise and love in his eyes.

Kendall looked up when the bus stopped. When he realized it was his stop he quickly got off; thanking the driver as he went. He slowly walked past the black iron gates, down the path, and lastly he took a sharp left onto the grass until he was standing in front of a medium sized tomb stone.

_Logan Philip Mitchell_

_1989-2012_

_Brother, Friend, and Lover_

Kendall knelt down and placed the flowers in front of the grave. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat before he let a small smile come to his face.

"I hope you like them." Kendall hesitated as he felt his eyes begin to sting. "I know I always just get cherry blossoms but Rose suggested the others. I think they look nice. She has good taste… you would have liked her."

Kendall ran his fingers over the engraving of Logan's name as a few tears ran down his face. Six years and it still hurt; it hurt so bad.

"I miss you Logie." Kendall looked down as he let out a small sob. "I miss you so much." Kendall took a few minutes to compose himself before he finally stood. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he stepped forward and placed his hand lightly on the cold stone. "I'll see you soon ok. Carlos and James want to come say hi tomorrow so I'll be here with them. And don't worry I won't forget your birthday. I love you Logan." Kendall stood in front of the grave for another few minutes before he slowly turned and walked away.

When Kendall returned home he changed his clothes then lied down on the ground next to the pair of black boots that sat next to the door untouched for seven years. Kendall didn't fight the tears then. He stayed on the hard cold floor and didn't move until Carlos found him the next morning.


	14. hat game 2

**A/N: A bunch of you guys have asked for this so it's about time I actually got it done. I do the requests in the order I get them so that's why I didn't do this one right away. This is the sequel to the very first chapter Hat Game. If you haven't read that it might be a good idea to read it before this.**

**For anyone who noticed some of the reviews weren't showing up. Apparently I turned on the guest review moderator by accident and because I wasn't approving the reviews they weren't showing up. I didn't realize this because FF doesn't actually tell you when you have reviews to moderate you have to go there and look yourself, which is just stupid. But anyway it's off now so guests can review again.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Also, I've gotten a few more requests and I definitely will do them but I was hoping to get all of them done before I go back to school at the end of the month so at the moment I will not be taking any more requests. After all the one shots I have planned are done I'll start taking requests again so don't worry. =]**

Logan let out a tired groan as his eyes fluttered open. It took him a second to realize he was in his room, naked with Kendall's arms wrapped tightly around him. A small smile graced Logan's lips as he nuzzled into Kendall's chest and buried himself further into Kendall's warm embrace. His movements caused Kendall to stir. The blond shifted and tightened his hold around Logan's shoulders before he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Hey Logie." Logan smiled loving up at Kendall, whose voice was deep and laced with sleep.

"Morning Kendall; did you sleep well?" Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead.

"Even better with you sleeping next to me." Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest to prevent him from seeing the large smile and the blush that lightly dusted over his cheeks. It was like Kendall could read his mind because that was just the reassurance Logan had needed. After they had made love a small part of Logan was afraid something would go wrong the next morning. He was afraid he would wake up and Kendall would no longer share the feelings that Logan had for him.

"Good because we both needed all the sleep we could get… after last night." Logan bit his lip as his cheeks became more heated. Kendall let out a small chuckle before he shifted so he was hovering over Logan now lying on his back.

"Speaking of last night, I would love a repeat." Logan licked his lips then smiled as Kendall leaned down so their lips were barely touching.

"Is that so?" Kendall nodded as he rubbed his growing erection against Logan's thigh. When Logan reached down and wrapped his hands around Kendall's member he groaned and thrust into Logan's touch. Logan gave a few quick tugs before he pushed Kendall onto his back and climbed on top of him. The smart boy smiled slyly as he slowly rut his hips against the boy beneath him. The feeling of their hard erections rubbing together made Kendall throw his head back against the pillows and moan.

"God Logan I need my dick in you now." Feeling the exact same Logan lifted himself to hover over Kendall's hips and placed his hands against the blonde's chest for support.

"Help me." Kendall bit his lip and nodded as he grabbed hold of his leaking erection and placed it at Logan's entrance. He was still stretched fairly well from their activates merely hours before so Kendall was able to slide in with little discomfort. "Oh, Oh god." Logan hung his head low and hunched his back as the feeling of Kendall pulsing inside him made his body tingle. Kendall moaned in agreement as he held Logan's hips in a strong grip and thrust upwards.

"Fuck, I love you so much." Kendall's grip on Logan's hips tightened as he raised himself up then dropped back down to meet Kendall's hips. When Kendall's member finally hit Logan's prostate the brunette's mouth fell slack. He sunk his nails into Kendall's chest making the boy grown as he moved his hips at a faster pace. Logan's walls hugged Kendall's twitching member sending both their bodies into a tizzy as Kendall member rubbed back and forth against Logan's inner walls.

"L-love you too." Logan could barely speak; the euphoric feeling that seemed to continuously strike him in the gut took his breath away. His thighs began to burn as he raised himself faster and harder. Logan's stomach began to tingle and his cock twitched as an all familiar feeling began to bubble inside him. Logan felt his toes twitch as his entrance clamped and convulsed.

"Logan I'm gunna-" The sound of the door opening caused Logan and Kendall to snap out of their euphoric states. When they looked over towards the door it was open and Camille was watching them with wide eyes.

"CAMILLE!" Logan let out a shriek as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. His actions made him lose his balance as he fell to the side. The feeling of Kendall roughly pulling out made both boys groan in discomfort. When the two boys finally felt like they were covered Kendall huffed in anger.

"What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't realize…"

"Bull you were snooping." The smirk Camille was attempting to hide behind her raised hand was enough answer for the both of them. Kendall let out a heavy sigh before he spoke again. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure…" Camille closed the door; her small giggles becoming muffled. When Kendall and Logan were finally alone they looked at each other before chuckling awkwardly.

"She sure has some great timing." Kendall let out a snort and nodded. He made a note to chew Camille out for being such a cock-blocker. Now that the moment was completely gone the boys decided it was about time for them to get out of bed. They took a quick shower together then got dressed. No more than thirty minutes past when they joined their friends in the living room.

The others watched the two boys walk in silently then continued to stare at them as they stood awkwardly.

"So…"

"You guys are together right?" James raised a curious brow at the two as he waited for their answer. Logan and Kendall looked at each other before nodding. They took each other's hands and laced their fingers together to really put their point across.

"And doing it apparently." Logan and Kendall glared at Camille who was giggling along with Lucy and Jo.

"Yeah thanks again for walking in on us Camille; really appreciated that." Camille let out a small laugh.

"No problem Kendall." As the others laughed Logan looked down and blushed while Kendall scratched at his nose in an attempt to cover his own blush. The blonde held his fist and front of his face and cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Anyway, are there any plans for today?" Jo placed the water bottle she had been sipping out of down on the counter and pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Camille, Lucy, James, and I really want to go to the mall you guys in?" When the two boys nodded in agreement Carlos threw his head back and let out a groan.

"I don't want to go to the mall! James will make me try on clothes." James scoffed and tugged lightly on the collar of Carlos' shirt.

"Of course I'm going to make you try on clothes! Almost all your clothes are stained or torn. It's a crime against fashion!" Carlos rolled his eyes as you stood to follow James, who was practically dragging him out of the apartment. The others laughed at Carlos misery as he was dragged by James like a small child.

When the group got to the mall Logan and Kendall decided to split from the group for a little while. Even though everything between them was starting off smoothly they hadn't really talked about it. Both boys wanted a little time alone so they could truly get out what they were feeling.

They decided to get lunch at the food court. Since they had gotten up so late neither Logan nor Kendall had been able to eat anything before they left the apartment. They separated for a few short minutes to get their own food then met again to sit at a table on the edge of the food court. After eating silently for a few moments Logan spoke first.

"So about us…" Kendall stared at Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"What about us?"'

"Well everything has happened so fast… I just want to make sure this is real." Kendall smiled as he reached across the table to take Logan's hand.

"I know what you mean. After last night I was afraid it was a lust thing not a love thing you know?" Kendall squeezed Logan's hand and only continued after the brunette nodded. "I love you and James and Carlos but the love I feel for them is different. I realized that now. I just hope it's the same for you."

"Kendall…" Logan let out a relieved sigh and smiled; making the blond smile right back at him. "You explained it perfectly. It's always been the same for me." They held each others gaze for a moment before releasing each others hands. The conversation was light; just like any other day they were together. It was more proof that nothing between them had really changed.

"Hey there you guys are?!" Logan turned in his chair as Kendall shifted to look past the smaller boy. Jo, Camille, and Lucy were running towards them with Carlos and James trailing after them. The two boys each held bags in their hands. Most of them were the generic shopping bag except for one hot pink bag that clearly stood out.

"Hey Camille." Logan stood up with his tray while Kendall followed his lead. "You guys done already?"

"Yep." She glanced at the others before speaking. "We all wanted to get back to the apartment and… play that game again." Kendall and Logan looked at each other with raised eyebrows; the game that started it all. Before both of them could say anything Jo took the pink bag from James and held it up for the two boys to see.

"We even bought some things we might need." Kendall's brow rose impossibly higher.

"Like what?" Jo and Camille looked at each other before laughing.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>It took them an hour to get back to the apartment and set everything up again. Just like the night before the group sat in a circle with the two colored hats in the middle of them. The only new addition was the pink back sitting between James and Lucy.<p>

"Are you going to tell me and Kendall what's in the bag now?" Lucy didn't say anything. She lifted the bag up then proceeded to spill the contents onto the floor. A couple boxes of condoms, lube, and a few… toys. Logan stared wide eyed while Kendall laughed.

"You guys are perverts." Kendall gingerly lifted a phallic shaped object with two fingers. "Where did you even get this stuff?"

"The same place I bought the game." Kendall dropped the toy back on the floor and shook his head. The thought that he might have to use what he was holding on himself briefly crossed his mind and made him shiver.

"Wait." Everyone turned to Logan who looked at all of them.

"I think we should change what we agreed to last night. If someone doesn't want to do something no one can force them." When Carlos went to protest Logan raised his hand. "Considering that everyone here seems willing enough I don't think it will ruin the game but I'm not about to force anyone to have sex with anyone or do anything they aren't comfortable with."

"Logan's right." Kendall paused to give Logan a reassuring smile. "No one is obligated to do anything, agreed." The others conceded quickly enough; replying with "agreed" in unison. Now that everything was more or less settled Logan decided to start things off for once. He took in a breath and rubbed his hands together before he leaned forward and reached into both hats; just like the previous night. After a quick read over Logan smiled brightly.

"Kiss Kendall." Logan immediately grabbed Kendall by the back of his neck and brought their lips together. Their lips moved together for a few seconds before Logan pulled back with a smile and leaned his head against Kendall's.

"Aw, cute." Logan sat back and stuck his tongue out at Lucy who mirrored his action. The brunette couldn't hide the blush that lightly covered his cheeks.

"I say we go counter clockwise for this game." Camille leaned forward and quickly reached into each hat. She was fully prepared to do anything the hat gave her and it definitely did not disappoint.

"Choose anyone for seven minutes in heaven." Camille smirked as she tapped the paper against her chest. "This just got more interesting." Everyone watched her as she looked to each of them with narrowed eyes. From word of mouth thanks to Jo and practically all the girls in the palm woods Camille knew Kendall and James were talented. She also knew from experience that Logan wasn't too bad himself. Carlos was the only rookie and considering it was only seven minutes she thought it was best to go with an expert.

Camille suddenly stood. Lucy was the only one who noticed Camille discreetly picking up a condom as she lifted herself off the floor. She walked past Carlos and Lucy and tugged James up by his shirt.

"Let's go lover boy. I want to see what we can fit into seven minutes." The only closet big enough for the two was all the way by the bedrooms. As Camille dragged James the others followed them; their curiosity preventing them from missing anything.

Camille opened the closet door then turned on the over head light. James managed a quick wink before a small hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. As soon as the door shut Jo pulled her phone out of her pocket to keep track of the time. After a few seconds there was a bang against the door. Lucy looked at the phone over Jo's shoulder; shaking her head as a minute went by.

"They're not going to have time, no way." After another few seconds there was a moan through the door. Logan eyes widened.

"Oh my god their doing it!" Kendall raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"How do you know?"

"Camille only moans like that when…" When the corner of Kendall's mouth twitched downward Logan laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "Never mind…" At five minutes the moaning really picked up to the point that Camille was practically screaming. The clearly fast pace continued until the seven minutes were up.

"That's seven minutes should we tell them?" Jo glanced at the door with a smirk. They were clearly not done.

"I'd give them another minute." A few seconds after Lucy spoke Camille let out a particularly loud wail making Logan chuckle.

"She's done." When Kendall's eye twitched Logan let out a chuckle. "Or maybe not… I don't know for certain." When the closet door opened the others stepped back and watched with wide eyes as Camille and James stepped out. Camille was reaching into her shirt to fix her bra while James was zipping up his pants. When Camille was met with nothing but stares she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you all just going to stand there or are we going to get back to the game." James led the group back with a smile plastered on his face while Logan, Carlos, and Kendall followed. Jo and Lucy trailed behind with Camille as they quickly forced her to tell them all the dirty details.

When the girls finally sat back down Carlos immediately reached into the hats; his impatients showing. As he held the papers close to his face Carlos grinned.

"Doggy style with Lucy." When everyone made "oh" sounds Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You are all immature." Camille let out a chuckle and smirked playfully.

"No staling get on your hands and knees. Lucy flicked Camille on the forehead as she grabbed a condom and left the circle with Carlos. When they were a few feet away the two began to remove their clothing except for Lucy's bra which she decided to keep on. Just like Camille instructed Lucy got down on her hands and knees as Carlos kneeled behind her. She felt a flutter in her stomach and she couldn't help the small gasp as Carlos stuck a lubed finger inside her.

He moved his finger around before adding another and once he felt she was wet enough he opened the condom and placed it on himself. Carlos glanced at the others who were watching for a second before he held onto Lucy's hips and thrust forward. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip as Carlos began with a slow and steady rhythm.

Carlos threw his head back and groaned. It had been a long time since he's had sex and the sensation of rubbing against Lucy's tight inner walls made Carlos' lower stomach burn and his dick twitch. Carlos dug his nails harder into Lucy's hips as he picked up a faster rhythm. Lucy clearly enjoyed the fast treatment because she threw her head back and whispered Carlos' name under her breath. Carlos lifted his hand to grasp onto Lucy's shoulder and thrust faster as she reached between her legs to rub herself. The two came at practically the same time as Lucy chocked out a gasp and Carlos thrust all the way in and ground his hips.

It was silent as Carlos slowly pulled out and the two tried to breathe normally. Lucy sat back in her spot while Carlos disappeared to the kitchen to dispose of his used condom.

"Wow… hot." Lucy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a perv Camille." Camille smiled brightly completely proud of herself as the others laughed.

"Yes I am. Now hurry up it's your turn."

"Alright, alright calm your tits." Lucy reached into the hats just as Carlos was sitting back down. The others watched her in anticipation as she read the papers then began laughing. Jo furrowed her eyebrows and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

"What are the chances of the same person getting this twice; finger Logan."

"What!?" Logan's face turned bright red immediately. It felt weird the first time with Kendall but this was even weirder. Unlike Kendall, Logan never really thought of Lucy that way. Sure he found some girls attractive, he did date Camille after all but he found more and more that he thought and fantasized about boys more. After last night Logan really wanted to be fingered and fucked again but he thought the person who would be doing it was Kendall.

"Remember you don't have to if you don't want to." Logan felt like the blond was saying that more because _he_ didn't want Logan to do it, not because he thought Logan didn't want to do it. The twitch from Kendall's eye that Logan had seen before was back full force. He was jealous.

For some reason Logan wanted him to be.

"No, it's ok. I'll do it." Camille and Jo smirked and gave each other sideways glances while James and Carlos narrowed their eyes in curiosity. Logan could feel Kendall's intense gaze burning holes into the side of his head as he crawled a little ways over. He was quickly joined by Lucy who gave the brunette a smirk as she took control of the situation. She opened Logan's pants and pulled them off swiftly before she pushed him to lie on his back.

Logan could tell she was loving every second of this. He shouldn't be surprised though. Lucy was a tough girl and a leader. She wasn't the type who really liked to just take it. She even told Camille once (who of course told Logan) that she sometimes fantasized about being the guy while watching porn not the girl.

Logan's thoughts dissipated when a thin finger suddenly found its way into his entrance. The smart boy let out a chocked gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"What did I tell you about relaxing Logan?"

"Shut the hell up Camille." Logan didn't get a chance to react to the giggle that followed his reply. Lucy had two fingers inside him and she clearly knew what she was doing. She did have a vagina after all; lots of practice.

Logan threw his head back against the floor when Lucy began to rub her fingers over his prostate. She switched between rubbing against his spot and thrusting her fingers until Logan was a rock hard withering mess. Logan unconsciously rocked against her fingers as he whimpered in need. When Lucy added a third finger and began pressing hard against Logan's spot his eyes fluttered allowing himself to get a quick glance of Lucy hovering over him with a smirk on her face.

Feeling a little creeped out by the look Logan turned his head to the side but was immediately met with five pairs of eyes staring at him. He never realized the pressure he was under until he actually paid attention to everyone watching him. A well placed hit made Logan arch his back and moan. Logan was surprised to see lust in their eyes.

When Logan felt himself getting closer he shut his eyes and bit his lip. Lucy sensed his coming orgasm from his inner walls pulsing so she rubbed frantically against Logan's prostate until his walls clenched around her fingers hard. Logan cursed under his breath as his hips stuttered and continued to thrust against Lucy's fingers. Lucy gradually slowed her movements until she pulled her fingers free.

"I think you enjoy getting fingered more than girls do." Logan huffed as he immediately stood up.

"Well…. S-shut up!"(1) Lucy chuckled in triumph as the flustered brunette quickly got his pants back on and sat in the circle with the others.

"Nice comeback. You really went for the jugular." James chuckled at Logan's glare.

"You're hilarious can we move on please." James laughed.

"Alright, my turn." James kept smiling as he reached into the hats. He pulled out two pieces of paper and held them in front of himself. His smile fell.

"What's the matter James? Do you need to give Kendall a hand job this time?" James glared at Jo.

"No! And never speak of it!" Before he could say anything else Camille rolled her eyes and snatched the papers out of his hands.

"Then what do you have to do!?" She read them quickly then scoffed. "French kiss Lucy. That's nothing to be mad about."

"But I wanted more! Everyone else gets the good ones!" Kendall leaned forward and raised a brow at his taller friend.

"James, you had sex in a closet."

"Yeah, but it wasn't mine!"

"Will you just go already!?" James jumped and held his hands up in defense as everyone screamed at him at the same time. He let out a huff before he immediately turned to Lucy and pulled her in for a kiss. She was shocked at first but then let out a moan as James cupped her face with his hand and forced his tongue past her lips. As Lucy leaned more into James' body and ran her fingers over his muscled chest she wondered why she ever stuck this guy in the friend zone.

"Uh guys…" Lucy gasped as James pulled away. He planted a sweet peck on her lips before he completely pulled away."

"Wow…" James let out a sigh of content.

"You're welcome." As soon as Lucy composed herself she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too full of yourself pretty boy." James and Lucy were still staring at each other as Jo reached into the hats for her turn. Her stomach tightened in nervous as she opened the paper and she was relieved when it wasn't anything like the others; but slightly disappointed.

"Hug Kendall." Kendall let out a chuckle as he pulled Jo close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Camille jokingly aw'd but Logan couldn't help but feel his own form of jealousy. It didn't go away until Jo released Kendall and sat back down in her spot.

Kendall pursed his lips and took in a breath.

"I guess it's my turn." Just like Jo Kendall didn't come up with anything spectacular. He just got "Slap James" so he crawled over to him and landed a good smack to the back of his head. He was pretty sure he owed James a good smack anyway.

James was still rubbing his head and pouting as Logan reached into the hats. He chuckled to himself as he opened the papers but just like that relaxed Logan was replaced with freaking out Logan. Logan's face paled as he attempted to swallow with his suddenly dry through.

"Oh." The others looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows before turning back to Logan.

"Logan what did you get?" Camille took the papers out of Logan's shaking hands and read it herself. After a second she gasped but then she was laughing (evilly in Logan's opinion).

"Missionary with James!" James' eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened.

"Oh." Logan slowly looked towards Kendall who was staring at him intensely. He might as well just come out and say "No fucking way" because that's exactly what his expression was saying. Logan couldn't help but notice how tight his jaw was or how his knuckles were white from the death grip the blond had on his jeans. Logan felt guilty for even considering having sex with James.

"Kendall…" Logan leaned close so only the taller boy could hear him. "I won't if you don't want me to." Kendall swallowed. The uncertainty on Logan's face made him feel guilty. Kendall knew exactly what could happen when they started playing this game and he didn't want his jealously make Logan feel guilty. He let out a breath and relaxed. Logan was still leaning towards him so Kendall lightly kissed his lips.

"Don't worry Logie it's just a game." Kendall bit his lip as grinned. "Maybe it will even be fun to watch." Kendall chuckled as Logan blushed. He kissed Logan again before he turned towards the others. Logan took in a shuddering breath before he spoke.

"J-James do you want to?" Kendall didn't miss the blush that lightly dusted James face. His taller friend always presented himself as the beautiful ladies man but Kendall was the only one who knew James experimented. He wanted to see what it would be like to sleep with a boy so he did it. It only lasted for about a month before James realized he preferred soft skin and curves over hard muscles.

But that didn't mean James wasn't a little kinky fuck who had at least one wet dream about each other his best friends. James told that to Kendall too.

"I'll do it." Logan nodded. Kendall watched the two as they slowly moved to a more open part of the room. As soon as they discarded their clothes James was helping Logan to the floor. He kneeled between his legs as he poured lube on his fingers. Logan had been plenty stretched by Lucy but James wasn't about to risk hurting his shorter friend.

The moan Logan let out when James shoved to fingers inside him made Kendall's body shiver. James continued to thrust his fingers and stretch Logan's entrance until Logan was practically begging for it.

"He enjoys that way too much." Camille chuckled at Lucy's comment but Kendall was sure neither Logan nor James heard her. James was way too busy positioning himself between Logan's spread legs. The blond furrowed his eyebrow and titled his head down only to see that a very important something was missing. The next thing James knew a condom was smacking him in the face.

Kendall gave James a glare as he pointed down at the object. With shaking hands he rolled it onto himself and thrust in. Logan's mouth fell open as he laid his head back on the floor. The moan he let out made Kendall's jeans feel a whole lot tighter to the point that Kendall thought for a moment that he might actually enjoy watching this.

James leaned on his elbows as he started a slow and steady pace. The moans Logan were letting out made it clear that James knew what he was doing. He was considered a sex god around the Palm Woods after all. Kendall heard legends about how good he was and when Logan let out a curse under his breath Kendall thought maybe he was too good.

"Oh god, oh god." Logan was panting heavily as James thrust hard and even. All Kendall could think about was that Logan didn't make those sounds when they had sex. Logan was loud as he begged James to go faster and harder. He moved his hips against James' and scratched at the taller boys back as he was trusted into repeatedly. When James pressed his hips hard against Logan's and ground his hips Logan practically swooned. It was clear to Kendall that Logan was enjoys James' attention way too much for his liking.

James let out a grunt as he thrust hard and fast. Logan clung to him like his life depended on it as James frantic thrusts hit his prostate perfectly with every blow. Stars darted Logan's eyes but he wasn't sure if that was from the pleasure or the fact that he couldn't breathe because every thrust stole his breath away until he was a gasping withering mess. James didn't seem like he was much better. He latched onto Logan's neck to muffle his groans as his hips started to lose their rhythm.

James' nails dug into Logan's hips before he scratched marks down Logan's thighs. The pain made Logan groan as he dug his own nails into James' ass in order to egg him on. Only a few thrusts later Logan attempted to curse but he was cut off by his own gasping breath. He tightened his hold on James' skin as his hips thrust up against James who was helping Logan through his orgasm. Logan's eyes rolled back and he let out a finally moan as James thrust hard and let out a moan of his own. As James' hips shuddered Logan's legs fell to the side like jelly until they were both a lifeless heap.

"Wow." That seemed to snap the two boys out of it. James slowly pulled himself out of Logan then helped him up. Logan quickly dressed and was back in his spot as quickly as possible. His face was still red when James finally sat down. Camille cleared her throat before speaking again. "Well it's my turn so I'm just gunna… yeah…"

As Camille took her turn Logan glanced at Kendall who was staring at the ground with a emotionless expression. Although, Logan couldn't say he was completely emotionless. His eyes were dark, angry. Logan didn't know why and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Kendall was jealous but Logan thought it had to be something else too.

The second round of the game was actually a rather innocent one with nothing more than French kissing and hugs. Kendall was clearly annoyed by what he got. He glared at the paper like it should combust under his stare.

The third round was when they ran into their first problem. To everyone's amusement, except for Carlos, he had been the first person to have to use a toy. He flat out refused of course which was a little ironic considering he was the first to protest Logan's idea that no one could be forced to do anything.

Once again when it got to Kendall's turn he glared at the papers. He was looking for something and Logan was a little afraid to find out what it was. Kendall did eventually get what he wanted but not until the fifth round. As the blond stared at the paper his eyes darkened.

"Sex on any piece of furniture in the room with anyone." Logan let out a squeak as he was suddenly being lifted. He looked to the others with wide eyes as Kendall dropped him on the kitchen table and pinned Logan to the wood.

"Not the table we eat there!" Kendall ignored Carlos as he pressed his lips to Logan's. He practically tore the brunette's clothes as he pulled them off.

"You're mine. No one will make you scream more than me." Logan gasped as Kendall forced Logan's legs apart and suddenly thrust in. When Logan cursed under his breath Kendall smiled. "That's right baby moan for me."

"K-Kendall… fuck." Logan held onto the end of the table as Kendall thrust furiously. All the abuse his body had gone through that day coupled with Kendall's quick movements was almost too much for Logan. His entrance felt sensitive and overused but it only made his body hotter and he was sure he had gone blind because he saw nothing but white.

When Kendall bit down hard on Logan's collar bone Logan chocked out Kendall's name and scratched his nails down Kendall's back. Kendall let out a growl and bit a little harder. The pain and pleasure mixed together and created an incredible sensation in Logan's body. He shut his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms tighter around Kendall's neck as the pit of his belly began to tingle. Logan glanced down as one well placed thrust made his dick twitch before he was coming.

Logan threw his head back and shouted Kendall's name as his entire body stiffened. His eyes rolled back and his breath seemed to catch in his throat as Kendall deep inside Logan at exactly the same moment. They rut against each other for a good couple of minutes before Kendall placed all his weight on Logan and the table. When Logan let out a little moan Kendall looked up at him.

"That was amazing." Kendall lazily smiled down at Logan before he whispered,

"Better then James?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows before realization hit.

"Is that why you were mad? You thought James did better then you?" Kendall looked away but Logan cupped Kendall's cheeks and made him look back.

"No one's better then you." Kendall smiled into the kiss when Logan brought their lips together. He slowly pulled out of Logan who whimpered then helped the smaller boy get dressed. When they finally joined their friends again they were all silent.

"So you were jealous of me huh?"

"James I will hurt you." James didn't press it but the others knew he was just given another reason to have an inflated ego.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I've had my fill of this game."

"Wow Camille that surprising." Logan chuckled as he dogged the smack Camille aimed at him.

"Anyway, why don't we order some pizza and watch a few movies. Maybe we can play one of the other games we have." When the others agreed Lucy, Jo, and Camille went to the table to pick a movie while James and Carlos cleaned everything up. Kendall followed Logan into the kitchen and leaned against the blond's chest as he ordered the pizza.

"Hey" Kendall looked down at Logan and smiled as the brunette wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist.

"Yeah?"

"We're ok right?" Kendall pecked Logan's lips before he leaned their foreheads together.

"Of course. I just let my jealously get the better of me." Logan chuckled.

"I don't mind if it means mind blowing sex but I will need about a week to recover." Kendall laughed.

"No worries Logie." Kendall licked his lips and smirked. "Maybe we can actually use one of those toys the others bought."

"You're a kinky bastard you know that."

**A/N: DONE! This was one of those chapters that is a pain to write. It probably gets repetitive at times and maybe a little dull but that's probably because every now and then my attention drifted to other things. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this**

**There is more to come.**

**(1): Honestly couldn't think of a comeback.**


	15. Goodbye

**Important (last A/N)**

**Well hello, it has been a long time and I bet many of you are surprised and slightly annoyed by this update. Unfortunately, I have to bring you guys some bad news that I'm sure many of you are aware of. Instead of disappearing completely without actually saying so I wanted to let you know that I will no longer be writing fanfiction. I'm not going to delete my account. You guys can continue to read and discover my writing, but I'm not motivated to continue writing these stories anymore. I've tried many times, but I could never finish. That doesn't mean I'm completely done writing. I've started some personal projects. I'm writing a script and I just started a website. If you want to check out the website I'll leave the link. I only have one post so far, but I'll continue posting as much as I can. Even if it's about stuff you're not really interested in I would really appreciate if you shared it with others who might find it interesting. I'm just starting so I want to get people interest and find an audience just like I did when I started writing fanfics all those years ago. But anyway, I don't want to leave you guys without anything. Like I said before I started and stopped writing stories many times before and even though none of them are finished products I thought I could post what I have and maybe if any of you are interested you could finish it yourself. I still think they were pretty good ideas, but I'm no longer willing to finish them myself. If you do finish what I started make sure you send me a message. I would love to read what you did and see where you went with them. Thanks again for supporting me and helping me develop as a writer. You guys were always so helpful and I really loved that you enjoyed what I wrote. Thank you.**

**website link: remove spaces and replace dot with .**

melisslo23. wix dot com /nerdninja

**Unfinished writing**

**Citizen Soldier:**

It was probably the dumbest thing Logan could have done. He had always had his life planned out for him. Since he was five years old the only thing he wanted to do was become a doctor just like his father. It was a respectable career and Logan had always been a smart boy. He got straight A's in school and was considered by his friends the smartest person on earth.

He had a nice house, loving parents, basically a perfect life. Logan streamed through his adolescent years basically doing what all kids did. He was living free not even thinking about the world's problems. The economy was bad; he didn't care, people were losing their homes; he didn't care, The US was at war; he didn't care. Logan only cared about the issues that immediately affected him and the worst thing that ever happened was his girlfriend of two years broke up with him.

Logan soon got over that though. His two best friends guided him back to the real world and showed him what being single again could really mean. He was a smart, 18 year old stud and apparently, according to James at least, chicks diged that.

Of course Logan's perfect life couldn't stay that way forever. Two weeks after his eighteenth birthday Logan's father died driving home from work. Logan could barely comprehend the devastation he felt. His father meant the world to him. Logan looked up to him, respected him, and loved him with all his heart. He was the reason Logan wanted to be a doctor. Logan wanted to be able to work with him one day and make him proud. Now that Logan couldn't do that he didn't know what he wanted to do with himself anymore. Becoming a doctor would be too painful now. So what was he supposed to do?

That's what brought Logan to his dumb decision. Four months into his senior year of high school and two months after his father died Logan was sitting in the cafeteria quietly as he waited for his friends to join him. Now that he had the time he thought about what his future was going to be like. He spent almost his entire life with the idea that he was going to be a doctor and now that dream was dead. What was he going to do with his life? Where would he go to school? These definitely weren't the questions he should be asking his senior year of high school, especially when he had friends that were so sure. His two best friends James and Carlos already knew the roads they were going to take.

James Diamond was taking the road to fame. He loved singing and performing; basically anything that will get him famous. James was obsessed with celebrities and making as much money as he could. The good thing was James wasn't talentless. He had a beautiful singing voice and he was the guy every girl wants to date. James was already halfway to being a celebrity.

Logan's other friend Carlos Garcia wasn't as set as James but he did have a direction. Like Logan Carlos admired his dad. Mr. Garcia was a police officer and he was an honorable one. He treated people right and didn't let the power go to his head. Mr. Garcia followed the rules to the letter and he never hurt anyone if he didn't have to. He could be quick to anger but that was only when someone disrespected his family and no one was dumb enough to do that. For Carlos wanting to be like his dad meant having a job like his dad. He wanted to protect people and be an honorable man. He just wasn't sure how to do that yet.

"Hey Logan!" When Logan looked up Carlos was waving over at Logan as he walked over to the table with James right behind him. They both sat down across from Logan; James taking out his comb to brush his hair while Carlos reached across the table and took Logan's pudding cup.

"Logan you'll never believe this Carlos actually got himself a date." Carlos glared at James as a spoon stuck out of his mouth. He slowly removed the spoon and smacked his lips before swallowing.

"Fuck you dude not everyone is the male equivalent of Megan Fox."

"Isn't Megan Fox a man? So isn't Megan Fox the male equivalent of Megan Fox?" Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"James that was just a rumor." James shrugged his shoulders as he shoved his comb back in his pocket.

"Whatever. Bottom line is you're calling me hot and that is the truth." Logan rolled his eyes turning to Carlos who was just finishing off the pudding.

"Who's that date with?"

"Sasha." Logan let out a laugh as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really… she said yes to you?" Carlos threw his hands up in the air flinging remnants of pudding on the floor.

"What the hell dude! It's not the crazy I'm lovable."

"Yea, yea whatever." Logan looked down at Carlos' text book noticing a pamphlet sticking out of one of the pages. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached across the table and quickly pulled it out.

"What's this?" Carlos tossed the empty pudding cup in the trash can behind him before turning back to Logan. He took the pamphlet back to take a look at it before realization came across his face.

"Oh! It's a military pamphlet. There were some recruiters outside so I decided to take one. Carlos shrugged his shoulders as he unwrapped his sandwich. While they ate Carlos recounted how he managed to get a date but Logan wasn't even listening. He kept glancing at the pamphlet on the table. He read it inside out and backwards by now and for some reason Logan found the idea of joining the military enticing. The thought had never crossed his mind before but now he couldn't get it out of his mind.

It wouldn't be a completely idiotic move. He could be in the military for a few years and figure out what he wanted to do in that time. When he finally would decide to go to college it would be paid for. Logan actually convinced himself it was a logical move.

When the bell rang Logan took the pamphlet looking it over again as he walked with his friends out of the cafeteria. When he folded it again and stuck it in his pocket Logan was sure of what his move was going to be.

That had been the start of it and that's why Logan is where his is now. After a year of training Logan was on a plane headed towards Afghanistan. Every day after the first day of training Logan reprimanded himself for ever thinking it was a good idea. He wasn't out of shape by all means but after a while it occurred to Logan that he wasn't much of a fighter. He didn't want to use a gun or kill anyone. As he got off the plane and looked around at the other men and women dressed exactly like he was the same thought repeated in his mind. What the hell was he thinking?!

Logan threw his bag over his shoulder and let out a sigh as he walked the short distance to his barrack. The sand shifted under his feet and the sun beat down on him causing drops of sweat to drop from his hairline down his face. When he entered the barrack Logan quietly maneuvered around the others before he found an empty cot. Logan let out a sigh as he threw his bag on the bed. When it didn't bounce Logan raised an eyebrow. Not exactly the Hilton hotel.

"New guys, come with me." Logan looked towards the door where a black haired man stood. He was tall and muscular; his arm muscles flexing as he folded them across his chest. He looked like he was in his late 20's maybe even thirty but his eyes showed experience and wisdom beyond his years. He had obviously seen a lot. "Let's move it we don't have all day!"

Logan jogged to the entrance then walked out with the others. They walked across the sand once again to a large building at the center of the base. Once inside he walked into a large gym with bleachers pulled out on either side. Logan quickly took a seat towards the back and folded his arms over his abdomen as he watched the others around him take their seats. Most of them had already become acquainted with each other. Logan wasn't that lucky. The only friends Logan ever had were back in the United States living out their dreams. As soon as everyone was seated the black haired man walked to the front to address the group standing in front of him. He stood straight with his legs together and arms folded behind his back before speaking.

"You have all gone through the training required and our now marines. You will be integrated into an already existing squad and I suggest you spend as much time with them as you can. They are your life line and the closest thing to family you have on this side of the world." He stepped a few feet over before facing the crowd again. "You have all been given you're squad numbers so go find your squads."

Logan stood a moment after everyone else. He pulled the paper out of his pocket then inspected it. Squad 32 would be meeting in hanger 4. It seemed simple enough so Logan walked across the sand counting the numbers in his head until he got to the right hanger. He licked his lips and bit his lip as he hesitated before walking in.

A group of four men were sitting in a circle looking bored. Two of them were off to the side standing facing each other as they played rock, paper scissors, shoot. Their hands moved quickly the only sound being the slapping of skin as the banged their first against their palm. The one who seemed to be winning the most was a tall blonde who seemed to be about Logan's age. Every time he beat the short brunette across from him he would give a toothy grin and cackle.

"I win again not so tough now are you Sam?" Sam punched the blonde in the shoulder huffing.

"Its rock, paper, scissors calm down you competitive son of a…"

"Who are you?" Logan jumped when he realized that question was directed at him. Suddenly all their attention was on him and Logan didn't know what to say.

"Uh… Logan Mitchell." The man who questioned Logan stepped forward eyeing him for a second.

"Right, the new guy." He reached his hand out a smirk forming on his face. "Nice to meet you Mitchell. I'm Jack." Logan extended his hand smiling as he gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you." He turned away from Logan gestured towards the others. "Welcome to the team Mitchell." Jack pointed to a petite man with glasses on the far right. "That's bobby…"

"Sup." Bobby adjusted his glasses on his face as he smirked.

"Next is Sam and next to him is Kendall. Consider us you're brothers Mitchell because we're all you got." Jack waved his hand towards the tall blonde named Kendall. "Knight the new guys with you." Jack walked away grabbing a bag off the floor as he led the others out of the hanger. Logan watched Jack lead Bobby and Sam away before turning to Kendall who was standing right in front of him. Without saying a word Kendall extended his hand and gave Logan a toothy grin.

"Welcome to squad 32 Logan." Logan slowly took his hand a smile forming on his face as well.

"Thanks… Kendall right?" He nodded as he turned to follow the others Logan walking with him. "Where are we going?" Kendall pursed his lips seeming to think about it for a moment.

"Well, we are supposed to go with Jack to meet with the head honcho but… I think Jack can handle that lets go get lunch." When Kendall took a sudden turn Logan hesitated before running after him. When he caught up to Kendall Logan looked back at the rest of squad 32 who were disappearing in the opposite direction.

"Is this ok? Won't we get in trouble?" Kendall threw his head back and laughed.

"Ah, you're the follow the rules type. Don't worry what are they gunna do fire us?"

"They could shoot us…"

"This is true… but don't worry about that." Kendall winked at Logan. "I've got your back." Logan shook his head and laughed.

"You're an interesting character Kendall." He shrugged his shoulders and threw his hand up a playful smile forming on his face.

"Hey, I do what I do." When they walked into the cafeteria Logan followed Kendall like a lost puppy not sure what he was supposed to do and how everything worked. Kendall didn't seem to mind at all as he quickly took the leadership role and helped Logan out like they had know each other for years. When they finally got their food they went to a table off the side and sat across from each other. As soon as Kendall sat down he spoke.

"So, tell me about yourself." Logan adjusted in his seat and nodded.

"Uh… ok. I'm from Minnesota…"

"Really? Where in Minnesota?"

"New town." (1) A smile formed on Kendall's face.

"Hey that's not too far from me. I live in Duluth east."

"Wow, small world." Kendall nodded they both fell silent for a few minutes as they began to eat their lunch. Kendall was halfway through with his when he looked up towards Logan again.

"What made you join the military?" Logan let out a sigh putting his half eaten sandwich back on the plate in front of him. He shook his head a short laugh leaving his lips.

"I have to admit it was the dumbest move I could make." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but remained silent waiting for Logan to continue. "I wanted to be a doctor. It was the only thing I ever wanted to do. I was smart too so it wasn't out of my reach."

"What changed?"

"My dad died." A frown formed on Kendall's face as he stared at Logan for a long time. Logan kept his eyes downcast as he picked at his half eaten sandwich. "My dad made me want to be a doctor. When he died I didn't want to do it anymore."

"Did you join so you could get yourself killed and be done with it?" Logan looked up at Kendall with wide eyes when he heard the harshness in Kendall's tone. Kendall had a deep frown on his face but he wasn't glaring. He seemed more upset by the idea. Logan slowly shook his head and swallowed.

"No… I just… it seemed like a logical move at the time. I miss my dad but I wouldn't hurt him like that; my mom too. She would be devastated." Kendall narrowed his eyes watching Logan for a moment before he smiled like nothing was ever wrong. He reached across the table and pat Logan's hand as he resumed eating his lunch.

"No worries Logan. With a friend like me you'll learn to accept being here." Logan stared at Kendall for a moment then allowed a small smile to form on his face. His eyes brightened and he nodded. He didn't have to be alone.

"Thanks Kendall." Kendall waved Logan away saying that it was nothing. When they finished eating Kendall grabbed both their trays and put them away before walking out of the building with Logan. They walked slowly together. Their shoulders brushing together every now and then. Logan looked down at the ground and kicked the sand beneath his feet before looking back up at Kendall.

"What about you?" Kendall gave Logan a questioning look. "Why are you here?" Kendall looked up at the sky his eyes narrowing as the sun beat down on them. A smile formed on his face as he began to speak.

"Kind of like you. My dad was in the military. I looked up to him but never thought I would be like him. A few years back his helicopter was shot down. After that I decided I wanted to join the military and be like him… to be closer to him. You know?" Logan nodded.

"We're more like opposites then alike."

"Why do you say that?" Logan bit his lip looking back down at the ground.

"Well you're here to be closer to your dad. I'm here to be farther from mine. You made a smart move I made a dumb one…"

"I'm tall you're short." Logan stopped a pout forming on his face.

"I'm not short!"

"I'm taller then you."

"That doesn't mean I'm short." Kendall turned to face Logan a smirk forming on his face.

"Is that so? How tall are you?"

"5'10." Kendall let out a loud laugh. "I am!"

"I'm 6'1 and you're like up to my shoulder."

"…"

"Well?"

"Ok I'm 5'8 and a half. That's still not short!" Kendall chuckled rubbing Logan's head before his hand was swatted away.

"You keep telling yourself that." Before Logan could retort a voice was calling them from across the base.

"Knight! Mitchell! Where the hell have you been?!" Logan gave Kendall a worried look.

"He sounds mad…" Kendall playfully rubbed Logan's hair again ignoring the glare that was thrown at him.

"Don't worry I'll take the blame. You're still the new guy after all." Kendall started walking towards Jack but stopped short. He turned to Logan with a big smile on his face. "Even if we're different it doesn't matter. Opposites attracted right?" Logan tilted his head to the side and watched Kendall for a moment as he walked away from him. A smile formed on his face as he nodded then raced to catch up.

Kendall was definitely something else; something special and Logan was growing attached to him.

…

A month after Logan arrived Jack revealed to the group that they were given a transport mission. They were to carry food, water, and other supplies to a small village that had been suffering because of the war. It would be a three day trip and as far as they knew there wasn't much threat to them on the way there. Jack still advised them to be cautious though and to always expect the unexpected.

"Yo new guy!" Logan ran over to Sam and Jack who were waving him over.

"It's Logan."

"Yea whatever. Knight says you're pretty smart." Jack bent his arm so his pointer finger was touching his lip. Logan nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well we need to fit as many supplies in the van as we can…" Jack trailed off when Logan walked past him. Logan picked up one of the supply boxes and examined it before sticking his head in the van and examining the inside.

"Well considering the approximate volume of the boxes and the length and width of the interior of the van you'll be able to fit more boxes inside if you stack them on their sides and push them together." Logan flipped the box on its side in demonstration. When he turned back to Jack he was staring at him with narrowed eyes. After a moment, he nodded and pushed Sam up to his feet.

"You heard the man load the boxes."

"Why do I gotta do it?!"

"Because I said so." Jack held his hands up to his face forming them like a megaphone. "Bobby! Knight get your asses over here!"

"Alright, alright."

"New guy…"

"Logan."

"Whatever. Mitchell says load the boxes on their sides so go do it!" Bobby rolled his eyes stepping past Jack.

"Yes mother." The others laughed as Jack rolled his eyes and stepped away. Kendall stood next to Logan and handed him a box as Logan past them on to Bobby. They were silent for a while until Kendall began to get bored.

"So Logan, You told me about your dad, your mom, your friends and why you're here, but you haven't told me much else." Logan turned away from Kendall to hand Bobby a box before turning back with a raised eyebrow.

"What else do you want to know?"

"You got yourself a girl back home?" Logan shook his head shyly.

"I had a girlfriend a few months ago but she… dumped me."

"Ha!" Sam sat down on the edge of the truck with his legs hanging off the ground. A smirked formed on his face. "How'd she dump you?"

"She uh… met someone else." Sam let out a cackling leaning back with his legs swinging forward to support him.

"OH! Burn!" Sam's laughing was interrupted when a box was thrown at him knocking him out of the truck to land on the ground. Bobby started laughing hysterically his hands clenched in front of him as he jumped from one foot to the other.

"Shut your mouth Sam." Kendall rubbed Logan's head affectionately then grabbed his head so it was pressed against Kendall's chest. "He's just a boy!" Logan pushed away from Kendall playfully glaring as he reached out to punch him in the arm. When Bobby finally stopped laughing he reached out his hand helping Sam to his feet. Sam rubbed at his head and rolled his shoulders trying to stretch out the sore muscles.

"Damn Knight was that really necessary?" Kendall grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. You know I like torturing you. Plus you deserve that for making us do all the work, lazy ass." Sam grumbled climbing back in the truck taking the boxes from Bobby as they were passed to him.

"Her name was Camille." Logan looked towards Kendall as they're eyes met. "I didn't actually mind all that much when she broke up with me. We went out for two years that was enough."

"Did you get to fuck her?" Kendall stood up and raised his arms in exasperation.

"Sam! Shut up!" Sam stood up straight throwing his arms up as well.

"What? I was just curious." Logan and bobby looked at each other. When they started laughing Sam and Kendall gave them funny looks. As Logan handed Bobby a box he leaned forward to whisper to him.

"They seem to do this a lot" Bobby handed off a box then adjusted his glasses.

"You have no idea." When all the boxes were loaded Bobby and Sam ran off while Kendall and Logan stayed with the van. They sat together in the back shoulder to shoulder not even caring that it was unbearably hot. Logan pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He looked up at the sky and thought quietly to himself. He didn't look towards Kendall when he spoke.

"I wonder what everyone is doing back home?" Kendall took a sip from his water bottle not saying anything. "My mom wasn't too happy about me leaving. I hope she's ok. She doesn't like being in that big old house by herself." Kendall fiddled with his water bottle before looking towards Logan.

"She's really important to you huh?" Logan nodded turning his head so his cheek was resting on his knees.

"She's the only family I have and now that James is running around California and Carlos is doing god knows what god knows where I don't really… have anybody." Kendall nodded in understanding looking out towards the desert in front of him.

"I didn't have any friends back home." Kendall shrugged nonchalantly. "I played hockey and was even the captain of the team but I didn't click with the other players. They got tired of me real quick." Logan laughed and shook his head.

"I don't see how someone could get tired of you. You're a great guy." Kendall smirked leaning his elbow on his thigh and twisting his body to get a better look at Logan.

"Oh so you noticed my awesomeness."

"Don't get a big head Kendall." He chuckled then leaned back to his previous position.

"They hated how harder I made them work. Hockey was important to me so I wanted to make sure we were actually good." Logan nodded as his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Did you ever think of doing that?"

"Huh?"

"Playing hockey for a living." Kendall pursed his lips thinking about it for a moment.

"Yea, I could have done that." He turned to Logan giving him a smile.

"But we never would have met then." Logan felt a flutter in his stomach as he smiled and nodded. He grabbed Kendall's water bottle from his hand and took a sip as he passed it off as nothing. They sat silently for a moment before Logan spoke up again.

"What about your family? How did they feel about you coming out here?" Kendall let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"My mom and sister are proud I know that but because of what happened to my dad they weren't too thrilled. My mom respected my decision though, she trusts me."

"She sounds nice. I bet she would get along with my mom." Kendall smiled brightly as he nodded. He draped his arm over Logan's shoulder looking up as he imagined it.

"When we get back home we should introduce them to each other. That way if you ever leave again your mom won't be alone." Logan nodded and smiled.

"That would be great."

"Looks like you guys are done." Jack inspected the contents of the truck then nodded. He looked around for a minute before turning back to Kendall and Logan with a raised eyebrow. "Where are the others?" Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"They disappeared a while ago." Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. You guys are free to do whatever." They both nodded jumping from the back of the van. When Logan started going to opposite direction as Kendall, Kendall grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey, were you going?" Logan blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"Back to my barrack." Logan became even more confused when Kendall shook his head.

"There's an empty bunk next to mine." Logan hesitated before nodding.

"I'll go get my stuff." Kendall nodded. They stared at each other for moment before walking in opposite directions. Logan quickly gathered all his belongs into a bag then jogged across the base to Kendall's barrack. The only person who was inside was Kendall who was lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head. Logan walked over to his bed then dropped his bag on the floor.

"Hey." Kendall pointed to the bare bed a few feet to his right. Logan picked up his bag and tossed it on the bed before moving back to Kendall's bed and sitting down on the edge. Kendall scooted over and pat the bed next to him. Logan laid down next to Kendall and folded his arms behind his head just like Kendall was doing. Their elbows touched as they laid down looking up at the ceiling quietly.

Logan felt like he was trying to see through the ceiling. He wondered what the sky would look like right now from where they were. He bet it looked beautiful.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Logan turned his head to face Kendall. When Kendall didn't say anything Logan felt nervous. Did he say something wrong?

"No." There was something in Kendall's tone that worried Logan. He was hiding something from him and for some reason it hurt. Logan had been completely open and was willing to tell him everything and Logan usually wasn't like that. For some reason, Logan felt a connection with Kendall and it made his chest tighten that Kendall may not feel the same.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall let out a sigh and shut his eyes.

"Don't ask don't tell." Logan sat up quickly twisting so he could look down at Kendall.

"Huh?" Kendall opened his eyes and stared at Logan. His face was hard and emotionless something Logan wasn't used to especially from the warm and friendly boy.

"You're not dumb I'm sure you know what that means." Logan looked down at the sheets wracking his brain for a moment when it finally came to him.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"You're gay?" Kendall narrowed his eyes at Logan his face becoming hard.

"That a problem?" Logan shook his head immediately not even thinking about it. The only thing Logan felt was a little hurt that Kendall didn't think better of him.

"Did you think I wouldn't like you anymore?" Kendall shrugged his shoulders his eyes falling closed. They stayed silent as Logan stared at Kendall. A smirk formed on his face when he grabbed one of Kendall's pillows then smacked him in the face with it. Kendall spazzed out in surprise making Logan laugh loudly. When Kendall regained his composer he playfully glared at Logan and grabbed the pillow under his head to smack Logan with it.

The tension that seemed to fester for a few minutes immediately went away and the two seemed to forget about the conversation. They were just enjoying the moment and it seemed when they were together it was so easy to do that.

Logan managed another smack against Kendall's face with the pillow causing him to fall backward off the cot. Logan let out a gasp and crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at Kendall who was groaning on the floor.

"Kendall you ok?!" Kendall didn't respond. He reached up and grabbed the collar of Logan's shirt pulling him down to the ground. Logan squeaked his arms flailed before he fell head first his face landing in Kendall's chest. They were both laughing as Logan sat up giving Kendall room to sit up as well. When the laughing died down their eyes locked. Kendall's face turned into a concerned frown as he spoke.

"You really don't mind that I'm gay?" Logan smiled and shook his head.

"I hoped you knew me better than that." Kendall chuckled.

"We've only known each other for a month." Logan blushed his vision falling to the floor.

"It feels like longer."Kendall nodded and laughed. After a moment, they got up from the floor each going to a separate bed. Kendall and Logan said goodnight to each other as they laid down and fell asleep facing one another.

….

"Mitchell you got a letter." Logan stood from the bench he was sitting on and grabbed the letter from Jack. As he tore it open hurriedly Kendall slid closer curiosity getting the better of him. When Logan got the letters out of the envelope he smiled when he realized they were from James, Carlos and his mom. Logan laid the empty envelope on the bench next to him before rearranging the letters so his mother's was last. The first letter he started to read was from James

_Logan-_

_ Sup man?! Writing to you from California. It's completely awesome here and I already nailed my first audition! Well, they didn't tell me I got the job yet but you and I both know I totally did. Anyway, it's not the same without you around man. I convinced Carlos to come out here so it's me and him but we need our nerd or it's just not the same! I still can't believe you're all the way on the other side of the world! When you decided to join the military I was definitely surprised but you have always surprised me. You were the smart one of our little group that would move on to bigger and better things. Lookie I'm getting all sentimental! I hope you're doing well. When you're finally home you got to come out to California man! The chicks here are Amazing! Anyway, hope you're doing well._

_Stay safe.  
>James.<em>

Logan handed the letter to Kendall then began to read the one from Carlos.

_LOGIE!_

_ I miss you buddy! You're mom called James and I saying she wanted to send you letters from home so you know I had to jump at the chance for that. You'll probably hear this enough in the other letters, but it's just not the same without you around man. James and I miss having you around. Our group isn't complete without you and I know you enough to know you miss us too. I hope you've at least made a friend where you are and maybe they could be another addition to our awesome group. Four does seem like a better number than three… I'm not sure why yet… Anyway, I moved out to California with James. The big softy would never tell you this, but he hated the idea of going all by himself. And anyway they have pretty good schools here so I think I can get into at least one of them. I learned enough from you to try my best. I hope you're doing well and I want to see you soon. So… stay safe ok? I want to see my best friend again._

_Carlos._

Logan dropped the letter to his lap and let out a sigh. There was a smile on his face as he read both letters from his friends. It was good to hear from them and know they still cared but he also felt an ache in his chest. Logan missed them dearly. They always looked out for him and always made sure he was ok even if it seemed he was smart enough and grown up enough to take care of himself. Logan was always able to talk to them about anything and in all the years he's known them they never made him feel like he was being left behind.

Now they were both in California together doing their own thing and Logan was so far away from them. Would things be the same when he eventually went home? He couldn't bear to think that the time apart would make them drift apart. Logan still needed them he couldn't live without them by his side.

Logan jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned his eyes locked with Kendall. Kendall stared into his eyes for a moment before squeezing Logan's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're friends really care about you and a friendship like that will never change. You don't have to worry about being alone." Logan smiled back at Kendall.

"Thanks but I do have you so I can't really say I'm alone." They stared at each other silently before Logan handed Kendall Carlos' letter and looked down at his lap to read the last one.

_Logan_

_ I hope you're getting these letters rather quickly. It's been so long since I've seen you and I'm counting the days until my baby boy is safely home again. I know you must be rolling your eyes or hiding this so the friends I'm sure you've made won't see this but I'm just glad you're reading this at all. I didn't like when you first decided to join the military and I can't say I like it anymore now but you made a choice and I've always tried my best to honor you're choices. You have always been like you're father in that sense. You find the logical reason and go for it without a second thought. I know you're father was so filled with pride that you wanted to follow in his footsteps but I think he would be even more proud that you're making your own choices and finding your own way. I miss you so much but don't let that get you down. I know you enough to know you're worried about me in this great big house of ours but I want you to know that I'm ok. You are allowed to grow up and pursue your own life. Just make sure you come and visit every once in a while. I love you dearly Logan and I am so proud of you. I want you to stay safe and warm and I want you to make sure you eat three times a day and most importantly I want you to come home soon. I love you._

_Mom._

Logan stared down, at the letter reading then re-reading it again. He ran his fingers over the soft wrinkle-less paper feeling his mother's energy exuding from it. He bet if he smelled it, it would smell like her.

Logan looked towards Kendall when he draped his arm over Logan's shoulders. He gave him a reassuring smile as their gazes stayed locked for a few moments. Logan could see in Kendall's eyes that he felt the same way as him. Kendall missed his family just as much as Logan did. As Logan closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kendall's he felt another flutter in his stomach. It was something he had been feeling since he met Kendall and lately Logan was wondering what it was. Logan thought it might have been nerves but why would he be nervous around someone he connected with so easily?

"Logan?" Logan opened his eyes to look at Kendall. He raised his eyebrow in question and waited for Kendall to continue. "Can I call you Logie?" Logan's eyebrow twitched in humor and a smile formed on his face.

"Where did that come from?" Kendall chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I was looking at Carlos' note… he calls you Logie… the nicknames kind of cute…" Logan felt the flutter again and looked away as his face heated up.

"You can if you want." Logan paused and bit his lip. "You know I always liked when you used my name."

"Why's that?" Logan shrugged his shoulders his face heating even more.

"Well, it's just that… everyone calls me the new guy even though I've been here a while. It's just nice that someone actually uses my name." Logan glanced up at Kendall to see that he was smiling widely at him.

"Aw do I make you feel special." Logan punched Kendall's arm as he giggled.

"Shut up." Kendall pouted and rubbed at his sore arm. He wanted to retaliate but before he could say or do anything Sam and Bobby where running towards them. They stopped to take in a few breaths before they were talking at the same time; practically shouting. Logan and Kendall looked at each other for a moment before Kendall stood up and held his hands up signaling for them to stop.

"One at a time guys." Bobby threw a glare at Sam before speaking.

"Can you please tell him that it is possible to lick your own elbow?" (2)

"No way! You cheated! I want my 20 bucks back!" Bobby turned to Sam with an exasperated sigh.

"No I didn't!

Yes you did you filthy liar."

"I licked my elbow and you know it."

"No it was your arm!"

"No!"

"I can't believe you would trick your friend."

"I didn't…!"

"Guys!" They turned to Logan who stood with a sigh. "Why don't you just do it again?" Bobby blinked a few times then nodded as his face became determined. He nodded a few times then pushed his glasses as they fell down his nose.

"Ok." Bobby stretched his arms in front of himself then rolled up his sleeve higher on his arm. He let out a breath as he placed one hand on his shoulder as he grabbed his arm just above his elbow and began pushing it towards his face. Kendall and Logan raised their eyebrows in wonder as he stuck out his tongue and successfully licked his elbow. After letting it sit there for a moment he released his arm and dropped it to his side. He looked at Kendall and Logan with a triumphant smile as he waited for them to speak.

"Wow." Kendall chuckled at Logan's amazement then turned to Sam with a smirk.

"Sorry man looks like you don't get your 20 bucks back." Sam cursed under his breath then walked away from the others. After a second Bobby ran after him shouting how ridiculous he was being. When they were finally gone Logan and Kendall looked at each other before smiling and laughing.

"Let's go back to the barrack." Logan nodded as he followed Kendall quietly. Once they got inside they laid next to each other on Kendall's bed. This seemed to become custom for them to do and Logan actually quit enjoyed it. The only thing he didn't like was getting up to sleep in his own bed. He felt like the room was colder and the bed was less comfortable when Kendall wasn't lying next to him. Logan just figured Kendall's body heat made him warmer and Kendall had a softer bed than him.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Kendall nodded then turned to look at Logan.

"Are you scared?" Logan bit his lip and thought about it for a moment.

"A little." Kendall gave Logan a reassuring smile then reached down and pat Logan's hand that Logan had lying on his chest.

"Don't worry I've got your back." Kendall went to pull his hand away, but Logan quickly grabbed it and laced their fingers together. Logan stared at Kendall for a moment trying to figure out if this was ok. Kendall didn't say anything as he lowered their hands they were lying against the bed between them. He squeezed Logan's hand and rubbed Logan's knuckles with his thumb. They kept their heads turned towards each other as they both shut their eyes. Logan could feel Kendall's breath against his face and he couldn't help but think his breath smelled amazing. He couldn't place what exactly it smelt like but it was appetizing. The last thing Logan thought before he fell asleep was what it would taste like.

…

When Logan woke up early the next morning the first thing he noticed was Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist. He had forgotten to get into his own bed before falling asleep and because of that Logan and Kendall ended up wrapped around each other. Logan slowly turned in Kendall's arms so they were facing each other and began shaking his shoulder. Kendall groaned before his eyes fluttered open. He stared at Logan for a moment before slowly sitting up.

"We better get going the others will be waiting for us." Logan nodded feeling his stomach tighten with nerves. He may have been here for a month but it was a rather uneventful month. He was finally going to put as his training to the test and Logan wasn't sure if he was ready to do that. He started to wonder if he ever would be.

When they finally got to the vans Jack, Bobby, and Sam where standing by them waiting for Logan and Kendall to show up. Jack gave Kendall and Logan a look for being let then pushed off the side off the car.

"Ok now that we're all here… Knight, Mitchell and I will take the second van. Bobby and Sam take the first. This is important so stay focused and don't do anything stupid." They nodded and climbed into the vans; Bobby driving the first and Jack driving the second. It took them a few minutes to get off the base because they had to pass through gates and checkpoints but once they were clear it was smooth sailing.

Logan remained basically quiet as he looked out the window at the surrounding desert. He was still nervous that something would happen so every time he thought he saw something his body would tense. It would always just be a rock or some animal in the desert but that never seemed to relieve any of Logan's stress. It wasn't until Kendall reached over and placed a hand on Logan's knee was he finally calm. Kendall leaned towards Logan so he could whisper without Jack hearing them.

"How you holding up?" Logan gave Kendall a small smile.

"I'm fine… just a little nervous I guess." Kendall nodded and squeezed Logan's knee.

"Don't be. You'll be fine." Logan nodded offering Kendall a small smile before looking back out the window. The terrain was the same for miles and miles. Looking at a lot of the same could get boring really quick.

"Stay sharp guys we're too far from the base for them to offer ground support now." Logan and Kendall nodded falling silent to look out the windows of the van. If Logan was on high alert before he was even more focused now. Every hill and cave or rock was filled with endless possibilities. Every bump in the road making Logan's heart beat faster. When he looked over at Kendall he seemed to be looking out the window lazily.

Logan couldn't believe that he could be so calm in this type of situation. It couldn't have been that he was doing this longer. He was around the same age as Logan and he had only been deployed for a few months more than Logan.

Kendall seemed to be the brave type. Even if he was following the orders of someone else Logan could still see that he had the potential to be a leader. He was strong and was ready to go headfirst into any situation. He was the type of person you would want to have with you in a dangerous or hard situation. Logan was definitely happy to have him around.

When the day started to end the vans stopped so Bobby and Jack could take a break. Sam took the wheel for the first van while Kendall began to drive the Jack sat in the back falling asleep after a few hours of driving. Logan sat in the front seat next to Kendall with his head leaning against the glass. He was beginning to get tired too.

"Logan." Logan shifted and looked over at Kendall.

"Mmhhmm." Kendall chuckled as he glanced at Logan then back in front of him.

"Have you wondered at all what your life would have been like if you didn't join the military?" Logan sat up so he could look at Kendall. He bit his lip and thought about it for a moment as he watched Kendall who would glance at him every couple of seconds.

"Well… I'd probably be in college preparing for med school. I'm sure James would have convinced me to go to California with him like he did Carlos. It would be a very different experience than this."

"Would you have preferred that?" Logan let out a sigh and leaned back against the seat. He chuckled to himself.

"It would have been so much simpler if I had done it that way. I honestly think I should have." Kendall bit his lip and kept his eyes facing the front as he spoke.

"Even if it meant we wouldn't meet?" Logan sat up again and watched Kendall. Without thinking about it, he spoke.

"I honestly think we were meant to meet so whether I was here or back home I would have met you eventually." A large smile slowly formed on Kendall's face making Logan smile as well.

"Yea, I think so too."

…

By the time, it was noon Jack was driving again while Kendall and Logan sat in the back. Halfway through the night Kendall and Logan had switched and well into the morning Logan and Jack switched. They were now about halfway to their destination and everything was like it was the day before.

Logan was looking out the window again when a noise gained his attention. He looked out towards the van in front of them to find it was spinning out of control. The tires in the front had gone flat and it was now weaving a serving back and forth. Bobby, who was driving at the time, managed to step on the brakes and bring the van to a stop. Jack pulled up right behind them and jumped out of the car alongside Kendall and Logan.

"What happened?" Bobby and Sam jumped out of the van then went to the front to inspect the damage.

"I don't know I didn't see anything." Just as Bobby finished speaking there was a loud banging sound followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. Someone was shooting at them. Jack yelled for them to get down and just as they each tucked themselves into a hiding spot more shots were being fired at them. Logan quickly got out his gun as he looked to the others who were doing the same. They were already trying to figure out where the shooting was coming from and fire back while Logan sat frozen. This was exactly what he was anticipating and also afraid would happen. He should be ready for this but in all honesty he was beginning to panic.

"Mitchell lets go!" Logan jolted out of his thoughts when he received a kick in the leg by Jack. He swiftly turned around the face where the shooting was coming from and tried to determine where the shooters were without leaving his hiding spot.

When Logan spotted someone he fired. He hit them in the thigh making them fall to the ground. Logan let out a breath and continued on this pace. He was trying to subdue them without actually killing anyone.

"Look out!" When a bomb was thrown amongst them they all scattered. Kendall quickly grabbed Logan and brought him behind a rock nearby. The explosion was large. Logan's ears were ringing seconds after it finished. Disoriented Logan and Kendall began moving again. They tried to find another place to hide but before Kendall could make it with Logan he took a bullet to the chest the force pushing him onto his back.

"Kendall!" Logan tried to get him, but he had to go back into hiding when he was shot at again. Logan quickly grabbed his gun his eyes watering when he realized Kendall wasn't moving. Logan grit his teeth and began shooting without trying to figure out where the shooters were.

Eventually, Logan and the others were able to drive them away. They waited a few minutes in the silence to see if anyone was still out there. When they found no one Logan quickly ran over to Kendall. He kneeled in front of him cupping his face as Logan's eyes began to water.

"Kendall wake up. Come on Kendall don't…" Logan paused when Kendall groaned. He slowly sat up and looked around before turning to Logan who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did I miss?" Logan blinked a few times the tears that had been welling in his eyes disappearing.

"How… you… they…" Kendall looked down realization hitting him. He opened his shirt to reveal his bullet proof vest. Logan sat back against the rock behind him and let out a breath. In all the craziness he had completely forgotten.

"You ok…?" Kendall crawled over to Logan and watched him cautiously. Logan was in deep thought as his eyes flickered back in forth. His mind was working on overdrive as he realized something.

"I'm in love with you." Logan looked up at Kendall he was sitting in front of him. Kendall remained quiet as he watched Logan continue to mull this over in his head. After a minute Logan ran his fingers over his face then cupped his face. "Oh my god."

"It's ok Logan."

"But… you're…"

"A boy."

"And I'm…"

"A boy." Logan covered his face with his hands again and let out a groan.

"Oh god… how am I going to tell my mom?" When Kendall snickered Logan glared at him.

"It's not funny! This is serious!" Kendall moved next to Logan and wrapped his arm around Logan.

"It's ok Logan." Logan let out a sigh. He knew he was right.

"How are you so ok with this?" Kendall scoffed.

"I'm gay remember. I would be a hypocrite." Logan let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No I'm mean about me… being in love with you. It's not like you feel the same." Logan looked up at Kendall who was smiling at him.

"I never said that." Logan's mouth fell open as he stared at Kendall.

"You…"

"Yes." Logan let out a breath as a smile came to his face.

"Great." Before they could say anything else they heard Sam shouting. They quickly got up and ran over to Jack and Sam who were hovering over Bobby. He was lying on the ground trembling. His expression was full of pain and his shirt was beginning to be covered in blood. Logan hadn't seen it but Bobby was hit by the explosion. He didn't get out of the way in time. Sam kneeled next to Bobby and placed his hands on his chest.

"Come on Bobby stay with me." Bobby coughed his lips being covered with blood. Logan and Kendall looked at each other. They knew Bobby was going to die. When Bobby closed his eyes Sam shook his shoulders making him open them again. "Don't do that Bobby. Stay with us you're going to be ok." Bobby took Sam's hand a small smile coming to his face. He shook his head slowly and took in a struggling breath.

"I don't… think I'm be making it out of this one." Sam shook his head and squeezed Bobby's hand.

"Don't say that buddy. We can get out of this just stay with me." Bobby wasn't responding anymore. His breathing slowed and his head began to lull to the side. Sam continued to beg him to stay awake, but his begging couldn't prevent the inevitable. Soon Bobby's breathing slowed even more and finally he was no longer breathing at all. Jack silently kneeled next to Bobby and closed his eyes. Logan looked away and bit his lip as he felt his eyes begin to water. When Kendall wrapped his arm around him he leaned his head against his shoulder.

After a moment Sam suddenly stood. The others watched him silently as he walked away. As he passed the van he punched the hood with a pained grunt. Sam was holding his hand against his chest as he disappeared behind the van. Jack let out a sigh and stood.

"Knight, you better contact the base." Kendall nodded as he walked over to the van. Jack went to follow Sam while Logan stayed behind with Bobby. He kneeled beside him and placed his hand on his chest. Logan wasn't a religious person, but the only thing he could think to do in the middle of the desert was close his eyes and pray.

….

By the time they set off again it was the afternoon of the next day. They had to wait for a helicopter to come by so the van could be fixed and so they could pick up Bobby. Jack switched to Sam's van. Jack didn't want Sam to be driving by himself. His best friend was dead there was no way he should be by himself.

Logan and Kendall haven't talked about Logan's confession since he first said it. After Bobby died it wasn't one of Logan's priorities. Now that they were on their way again and were alone Kendall wanted to talk.

"So you're in love with me." Logan looked at Kendall then quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"Yea…"

"And I'm in love with you." Kendall smiled when he caught a glance of Logan staring at him wide-eyed.

"So what does this mean?" Kendall smirked.

"It means you think I'm hot." When Logan made a face Kendall scoffed.

"What was that face?"

"Nothing… I just… I may love you, but I'm not so sure about the physical attraction…"

"You're saying I'm ugly?" Logan held up his hands in defense.

"No! No, it's just I still like boobs and curves and stuff… I'm not used to being in love with a guy yet."

"So your love for me has nothing to do with my gender." Logan shrugged.

"I guess." He sighed. "This is so confusing." Kendall gave Logan a sympathetic smile.

"You'll figure it out."

** Indecent:**

Logan had always been proud of the fact that he had been a good, decent boy. He always got good grades, always listened and respected his parents; as well as any other adult he happen to come across, and he wasn't the type to get himself in trouble. He would have been completely vanilla if it hadn't been for his three rather rambunctious friends Kendall, James, and Carlos. Kendall wasn't as book smart as Logan, but he was defiantly smarter than the other two, whose IQ's barely registered as average. This wasn't surprising however considering how not interested in school Logan's other friends were. They were ill mannered and rowdy, being the only bad mark against Logan's pure innocent name. That, at least was what his parents had told him anyway. But Logan was willing to defy them on this one little thing because he couldn't live without them.

You see, with them he felt whole. No matter how good his grades were or how amazing his achievements he always felt like something was missing; like something with his life wasn't right. As he grew older he ignored it; filling the void by spending time with his three best friends. By the time he entered college the four boys were still close friends but pursuing their own paths.

Logan felt that feeling more and more now that they weren't attached at the hip so he tried to find other activities and other people. He met Camille three months into his first year and one month after they graduated he proposed to her. She had been pressuring him to pop the question and the look on his parents faces when he came to them with the dilemma showed him that they thought it was about time too.

If everyone else in his life knew it was the right time then it made sense for him to do what they wanted. At least, that's what he thought. His friends had been excited yet almost sad for him, like they knew or saw something that he did not. It had been like that for a while now. Since the moment, Logan and Camille began dating. Logan had tried to confront them. Kendall would always be evasive and slightly hurt while James and Carlos would just look at each other and tell him he needed to learn in on his own.

Whatever it was Logan never could figure it out. Not the strange ominous feeling that he felt as time went by or his friends' cryptic words. When the day of his wedding came and went he was most troubled by the fact that not only did he feel no real excitement for the new life he was entering he was also terrified by the overall sense he had felt during the entire event. That somehow this was _wrong_.

A year into the marriage Logan began to realize what the problem was. Growing up, Logan had never been interested in dating. He wanted to do well in school. When James would force him on double dates he was never really interested in the girls he was set up with. Logan always assumed it was them. He was so naive, so inexperienced that he never understood it wasn't the girls fault, it wasn't Camille's fault. It was him.

He realized this when he attended breakfast with his wife's family. Camille's family was rather wealthy. Her father was an important business man, which is why Logan was always so afraid of him.

Camille wanted the two men to get along so bringing Logan along to the older man's country club had been another one of her attempts to acclimate Logan to her father's crowd. Logan had spent most of his time their sitting in a chair in the corner, twiddling his thumbs while his wife chatted up everyone around her. He was prepared to beg her to let him leave when someone had sat beside him.

Just like Logan he wasn't really interested in this part of his life. Just like Logan he was dragged there by his wife and just like Logan he had an emptiness inside him that he couldn't fill. But unlike Logan the older man knew what it was.

It had taken a while for Logan to realize he was attracted to this man. Jake was his name. He was his father-in-law's best friend but aged more gracefully; one of the George Clooneys of the world. He was rugged and buff; everything Camille was not and it set Logan's soul on fire.

After the first meeting, they began to see each other more and more; each encounter growing in intimacy setting Logan's nerves on fire and making his heart leap out of his chest. He never felt this way before. This man was filling some hidden desire inside him. He touched Logan in a way that made him feel alive. He held him in a way that made Logan feel whole.

The good decent boy Logan was told him this was wrong. But the part of Logan that held who he truly was told him this war right. Logan was gay and he so desperately wanted to be loved by a man.

After this realization Logan finally broke down the wall that was holding back the intimate encounters he was having with this man. When he finally gave his body to this man he was allowing himself to have an affair with his father-in-law's best friend, knowing how badly it could end.

But it had felt so right.

Their first time together took place in a hotel half way between Jake and Logan's homes. Logan still remembers how exhilarating everything was. How terrifying it was to give up control to a clearly experienced man. The fear disintegrated with every touch and every kiss and every lick. Logan had of course slept with Camille, but she didn't touch him like Jake did.

He touched him lightly and fiercely and pleasured him in ways he never thought would feel so amazing. The way he licked Logan's skin, the way his fingers moved just right inside him and the way Jake's skin felt on Logan's lips had him orgasming again and again.

When they finally had sex Logan felt a flurry of emotions that he could barely comprehend; anxiety and fear as he pressed his forehead into the mattress waiting for the unknown and excitement as he felt Jake pushing in.

The pain had been excruciating at first. He cried out; tears coming to his eyes as he tried to prevent his body from going stiff. Jake held his fists softly and whispered reassuring words as he continued to press forward. The pain had been completely worth it though when several minutes later Logan was panting, sweating and moaning as Jake did the same.

Logan had tried to hang on to decency at first but the way Jake thrust into him. The way he stretched him caressed his nerves in the most intimate way made Logan through all decency and innocence away. He let Jake own him and let Jake know he wished to be owned.

He let out a plethora of embarrassing sounds as Jake grabbed his hips, held his wrists down, or fucked him fast and hard. He begged to be spanked, he begged to be roughed up and he begged for Jake to make him feel alive.

Logan could never forget how his orgasm had felt during his first time with Jake. The way his body shook, the sound he made, the way his eyes rolled back against his will, and the feeling of being filled that only made him cum harder. His first time with this man made him addicted. He realized when they had finished that it would only be a matter of time before he was crawling back for more and in fact he had only lasted a couple of weeks, which in retrospect it would actually be the longest the two would go without secretly seeing each other.

The second time had been at a party at Jake's house. Logan at the time was still unsure of Jake's intentions. He didn't know if he was invited because of his connection with Camille's father or because Jake actually wanted to see him.

So Logan tested the waters, watched how Jake reacted and after a couple hours he was finally bold enough to ask for a tour of the house in a clear attempt to get Jake alone. Jake's intentions became clear when the tour ended in the unfinished guest house. Logan's legs hooked over Jake's arms as he tugged on the man's brown and gray hair.

The second time had been more exhilarating than the first as Jake held him in the air and fucked him; covering Logan's mouth with one of his large hands to prevent them from getting caught. It made Logan feel things he was now addicted to and there was no way he could stop.

**No Title:**

Logan quietly shuffled into his and Kendall's bedroom half asleep. He'd been up later doing homework because he had fallen behind schedule and was trying to get back on track. It took him hours to complete all of his assignments, but he was finally done and he actually ended a few weeks ahead of everyone else too; just how he liked it.

Logan plopped onto his bed and let out a sigh as he completely relaxed into his bed. He let his eyes close for a moment but then opened them again. Kendall was fast asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. He was curled on his side facing Logan. The familiar and soothing snoring a clear indicator that Kendall was really asleep. Logan let out a sigh as a smile came to his face. He turned on his side and closed his eyes as he spoke softly.

"Kendall I love you." Logan let out a long breath as a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to even out as he fell asleep. It was the same every night. He would wait for Kendall to fall asleep before confessing his love to him. It was the only way he could keep his sanity. It was the only way he could tell Kendall without actually having to tell him. Logan wasn't ready for that step and a part of him ever wondered if he would be.

During times when Logan fantasized about what it would be like if he told Kendall and ended up with him he often thought about what it would be like if he never told Kendall. Kendall would go on dating while Logan watched him from the sidelines. When he would finally decide to tie the knot Logan would be his best man. Carlos and James would watch him with sympathy and pity as he performed his best man duties. Neither of them knew about his feelings but Logan is sure he wouldn't be able to keep them hidden from them for that much longer.

When Kendall and his wife would have their first child Logan would congratulate them while feeling jealous and sad deep in his heart. He'd watch Kendall hold his baby for the first time and wish he was sharing Kendall's joy, not some woman. Logan never let those thoughts get any farther than that. He didn't want to imagine Kendall growing old and happy with someone while he grew old alone.

**Title Unknown:**

_"Oh sure, go ahead. It's not like I was standing in line or anything."_ Logan took a step back allowing more room for the two who managed to wedge themselves into the clustered line. He kept his face completely blank leaving his thoughts unknown to the students around him.

When he finally made it to the front of the line, a moment later than he should have, he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Um, a hamburger, please." Logan stuck his plate under the glass and waited for the round meat to be plopped on his plate. He stepped out of line, grabbing a hamburger bun as he went and made his way towards the main dining room. Logan carefully balanced the tray already loaded with French fries and a slice of pink lemonade pie as he walked over to the soda machine. To his annoyance a small group of students had gathered there; making him wonder why his school didn't offer take out on the weekends. When the group finally cleared Logan silently maneuvered around the few others students as he grabbed two glasses and filled them with water.

"Here comes the best part." Logan thought to himself with a sigh as he grabbed his tray once again and turned to face the tables. The dining hall was unusually crowded for a Saturday on his college campus. Nearly every table was packed with students lessening the possibility that he'll be able to get an empty table. Interacting with strangers… that's just what he wanted.

The brunette boy gradually made his way towards the cluster of tables knowing the only thing worse than approaching a table already in use was walking around aimlessly in attempts to find a suitable place, like a moron. Luck seemed to be with Logan however as he made his way towards the second level a group of girls were just clearing their stuff. Logan practically hoped down the stairs and made a b-line for the table; just setting his stuff down before someone else looking for a place had reached his table of choice.

Logan watched the student walking away to find somewhere else to sit for a moment before he turned away from the room to face the window in front of him. Now that he was in his own solitary space for at least a little while Logan picked at his food as he stared into space. The voices of the students around him hummed in his ears as he quietly ate. **(I know there isn't much to go on here so I just wanted to mention that I believe this was going to be about Logan's loneliness in College).**

Shy Guy:

Kendall let out a sigh of relief as the door to the student center shut behind him; blocking the cold winter air. He could already feel his body tingling as the heated building warmed his body. Normally on a cold night like this Kendall would have been satisfied with inviting his friends to his apartment instead of making his way through the snow-covered campus but that wasn't exactly an option tonight. He had already told his mother he would be here and the last thing he needed was to get more complaints from her.

For the last few months, she'd pestered Kendall about making more friends. It wasn't because he spent too much time on his own, in fact, he had plenty, but the people you meet when your piss drunk aren't exactly the friends anyone would consider really responsible. Kendall's mother, in her own words, wanted Kendall to have dependable friends; people who shared his interests as well as people who could be trusted. According to his mother, these friends were made by joining clubs or sports teams, not by attending frat parties.

So, Kendall eventually gave in. He searched his school's website and found a listing of clubs and only found one that really peaked his interest; a simple book club. He'd been trying to get himself to read more anyway and as luck would have it the book the club was currently reading was the Lord of the Rings, which he had purchased in his attempt to read more but in actuality sat on his dresser collecting dust for a year and a half. Kendall could really accomplish a lot when he needed to but it seems procrastination was not something he could easily overcome.

When Kendall entered the room the meeting would be held in there was already a good amount of people there, which made sense considering Kendall arrived only five minutes before the meeting would get started. About twenty of thirty people stood in scattered groups, talking amongst themselves as they waited for the club to start. There were rows of chairs facing everyone but no one was sitting there, well except for one person.

Towards the back on Kendall's side of the room, a brunette boy was reading quietly. His legs were crossed but with his right ankle against his left knee and a tattered copy of the Lord of the Rings hovered over his lap. Kendall knew the club was only up to the fourth chapter, but this man was just about to finish the last few pages and from the state of the book it was obviously not the first time.

Having no interest in attempting to insert himself into one of the many groups of people scattered around the room Kendall walked straight over to where the boy was sitting. Kendall's presence only won him a short glance and even when he sat down in the chair directly next to the other man he never stopped reading or did anything else to acknowledge him.

"Hey." The brunette looked up at Kendall then glanced around them before speaking with caution.

"Hi..."

"I'm Kendall." Kendall smiled as he stuck out his hand to the other man who stared at it for a moment before extending his own.

"Logan."

"It's nice to meet you. Is this your first time to this club too."

"No, I've been in this club for a while."

"Oh, cool."Kendall stared at Logan expectantly but he didn't respond or try to add anything to the conversation so with a small frown Kendall sat back in the chair and waited for the meeting to start. After a minute or so, however Kendall found himself staring at Logan again. You see, Kendall was very good at meeting new people. The speed that he was able to make friends could almost be considered a secret power but in this situation it was completely different. The silent air was completely awkward. Kendall had never felt a moment of awkwardness in his entire life. There always seemed to be something that could be said or a joke that could be made.

Maybe the problem with this situation was the conversation seemed to be troublingly onesided. But before Kendall could even think to try again everyone's attention was directed to the front of the room.

"Alright everyone, I think it's about time we get started. As everyone quickly grabbed a seat A short girl with horned rimmed glasses walked to the front of the room. She held a book close to her chest as she waited for everyone to settle down. "Well, I see we have a few new faces here today so welcome. Now that that's done let's get going shall we."

...

The meeting ended up being more interesting than Kendall expected. They spent over an hour analyzing and discussing the book and even though Kendall figured he would just be listening he actually found himself trying to contribute. It was clear that the people in this club were extremely intelligent. They made him think about the book in was he would have never done before.

The only thing that he didn't get was Logan. He claimed to have been to several meetings before hand yet he just sat and listened. He didn't contribute or even talk to anyone for that matter. Wasn't the point of these clubs to meet people who share the same passions as you? What was the point of going if you didn't talk to anyone?

At the end of the discussion when there was absolutely nothing else anyone could think of to say the meeting came to an end, in a sense. At the end of every meeting time was left for people to mingle, meet new people and discuss the book even more. right away, it seemed like Kendall was surrounded by other members of the club; yet another example of his friend making abilities.

Kendall could only rub the back of his neck with his hand as he smiled. But even as he talked animatedly with group that formed around him Kendall couldn't help but notice the quiet Logan silently gather his things and slip out the door. It made Kendall sad for some reason, but he didn't know why.

By the time he had managed to escape and hour had passed and Kendall had so many new contacts he swore his phone was heavier. The goal was to make new friends after all so I guess you could say he succeeded. It was funny though, the whole time Kendall thought of the one boy. It wasn't insistent, it just nagged at the back of his mind like he had forgotten something and he just couldn't remember what it was. It was becoming an annoyance though. The constant feeling like he should be doing something about it.

Maybe it was the fact that this Logan had basically rejected him. Was Kendall angry because that had never really happened before or was his curious nature just getting the better of him. Whatever it was Kendall was determined to talk to Logan again.

...

It's funny, Kendall had made such a pro climatic to himself but he didn't expect for the opportunity to arrive the very next day. Kendall had been peacefully eating his dinner; while at the same time trying to prevent his face from smacking into his food. It had been a long day.

Kendall had been in the process of shoving another bite full of pink lemonade pie into his mouth when he suddenly spotted a familiar face walking to a table in a secluded corner of the dining hall. It was Lagan and it clearly had been a long day for him as well because his eyes focused on the tray of food in front of him with a blank and lazy gaze. But then again if Kendall remembered correctly Logan had, had a similar facial expression the previous night.

It could be he was just always tired. School could be stressful, or it could be something else, something that made his almost blank eyes a little more worrying. And now suddenly Kendall felt like it wasn't the right time to talk to him. He appeared to be so closed off to everyone even more than he was last night. he sat at a table by himself as far away as he could possibly get and he never looked up once.

Well, that's not totally true. When he was finished he took a look around the dining hall before he gathered his the thinks and began to make his way out. Kendall watched him until he disappeared. When Logan was gone Kendall let out a sigh and sat back in his chair. Yet another annoying side affect this boy seems to have. Never before has Kendall ever been afraid to go up and talk to someone.

So with this second failure Kendall left the dining hall determined to talk to Logan. He didn't know why yet and he didn't really care he just knew it was something that had to be done.

...

A week later Kendall found himself running to get to the meeting. He had completely forgotten there was a football game on the campus so every bus was packed full of students trying to get to the game.

It was already nine o'clock so he knew he had missed the discussion so all he was trying to accomplish now was catching Logan before he ineviatble left the meeting. As luck would have it Kendall didn't manage to catch him but it was as he was walking out of the student center. Kendall had to take what he could get.

"Hey Logan!" Kendall walked briskly towards him as he waved. Logan tugged his earbuds out of his ears as he slowed down his pace to a complete stop.

"Hi."

"I guess I missed the meeting." Logan pointed towards the doors.

"There still in there if you really wanted to go." Logan began to walk passed Kendall. The conversation had ended so abruptly it took Kendall a second to realize it was really over.

"o-oh, well actually..." Logan turned towards Kendall with a cautious questioning look. His hand was raised towards his ears as he was attempting to put his earbuds back in his ears. "It would be pointless to go now."

"I guess..."

"Plus I haven't eaten dinner yet. Would you like to go to the dining hall with me? You can tell me all about the meeting." Kendall was smiling at him expectantly.

"Well, I was actually just going to get take out back to my apartment." Kendall's face dropped.

"Oh." Logan rubbed his arm as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Well, I mean, the take out isn't really that great on Friday's so, I guess it would be better if I went inside instead..." when Kendall gave Logan a large smile the brunette man looked away again rubbing his arm in a nervous manner.

At first the walk over to the dining hall was silent Logan and Kendall would glance at each other frequently and whenever their eyes would meet Logan would look down at the ground and grip his bag harder. When Kendall couldn't take the silence anymore he cleared his throat and smiled.

"So, how was the meeting."

"It was fine. We didn't get that far into the chapter though. They spent the entire time analyzing the quote _'all that is gold does not glitter. Not all those who wander are lost._" When Kendall let out an overdramatic sigh Logan stared at him with wide eyes and unconsciously stepped farther away from him.

"Damn, I guess I picked the worst time to be late." Logan stared at Kendall for a moment.

"Why do you say that?" Kendall chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, it is my favorite quote from the book."

"Really, me too." The sudden excitement in Logan's voice surprised Kendall. He slowly lowered his arm and stared at him with a raised questioning eyebrow. Logan looked down at the ground a blush lightly dusting across his cheeks. "Um, I mean... I like it too." Kendall smiled thoughtfully at Logan who still couldn't decide whether to look at the blonde or the ground.

_"He's sweet..."_ Kendall thought to himself not noticing that Logan had finally gained back the courage to look at him again.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that." Kendall's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he was smiling again.

"No reason." Kendall walked past Logan who continued to stare at him. He opened the door to the dining hall only glancing behind himself to make sure Logan would follow him inside. After they got their trays they had to split up for a little while in order to fill those trays with food. It only took a few seconds for Kendall to find Logan again so after they got their drinks they found themselves a table. It was towards the back away from everyone else, which wasn't surprising considering Logan had picked it out. "So, what do you think of it?"

"Think of what?"

"The quote you mentioned before, what did you say about it in the meeting." Logan looked down at his plate as he played with his food.

"Oh, I don't really talk in the meetings. I just listen."

"Why?" Logan looked up at Kendall surprised before he turned away from him. His eyebrows knitted together as a deep frown formed on his face.

"No reason I just... don't want to." It became awkwardly silent after that. Logan basically refused to look up at Kendall and no matter what the blonde seemed to try the conversation seemed to remain one-sided.

When they had almost finished Kendall had almost given up until Logan spoke, to his surprise.

"They mentioned something else during the meeting." Logan kept his sight on the center of the table as he spoke. 'Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens.' They all thought it meant that if you turn away at the first sign of trouble you have no faith in what you're trying to accomplish but I don't really think that's it." Kendall rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment. His eyes were looking up as he chewed on his lower lip.

"I don't think that's it either. I think it's about friendship."

"Yes, I agree. I think it means a dishonest person will abandon you when things are hard."

"True friends are the ones who stick by you no matter how afraid they are."

**So that was everything. I hope you enjoyed it even though they weren't finished. But anyway, thanks again. This was truly a fun experience.**

**There will not be more to come...**


End file.
